The white prince: book 2 earth
by breannagabreil
Summary: answers in the title
1. Chapter 1: the avatar state

**I don't own Atla only my OC Raiden.**

Aaahhh! Oof! said Aang.

Aang, who watches as the intricate Fire Temple door opens, revealing the glowing Aang hovering behind it. Cut to a close up of the glowing Aang, his clothing billowing in the wind. Cut to a close up of his face, an angry scowl on it. He opens his mouth and fire shoots out, he performs a strike with his hand, causing the ground beneath the real Aang to melt. He falls into the chasm. He lands on the deck of a Fire Nation ship. glowing Aang, who is surrounded by blue light. He raises an arm, ready to strike. the real Aang, who watches as the water spirit mimics the action. The spirit strikes the ship. Cut to the glowing Aang, who once again does the striking motion that he used to break the ground beneath Aang before.

Aang gasps awake and breathes hard. He is in a fur hammock beneath the deck of a ship. Cut to a scene of the entire room. Four such hammocks, two on each side, are in the room. Aang sits on the upper left, with Katara lying asleep in the lower right. He jumps down from his hammock. he climbs a ladder with Katara.

Aang? said Katara.

What's the matter Katara? asks Raiden

It's Aang said Katara

Do you want to talk about it said Katara?

Nah. Just a nightmare said Aang.

Aang you know we're here for you said Raiden.

I was in the Avatar state, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary said Aang.

The next morning

Master Pakku is on the deck of the ship with several other men from the Northern Water Tribe. He reaches into a bag and pulls out a triangle-shaped amulet.

Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it said Pakku.

Thank you, Master Pakku said Katara.

Then Raiden steps forward.

Raiden this an advanced Waterbending scroll and an advanced Firebending scroll said Pakku.

Wait you know said Raiden.

I saw you Firebending on top of the wall but I could tell you were different from the rest of the firebenders Pakku.

Plus I did I little research before we left and found that your white fire is found in a Firebender once every 1,000 years said Pakku.

Wow! didn't know that and I spent years researching my white fire at the crescent island temple said Raiden.

Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending, but remember they're no substitute for real masters said Pakku.

care, son said Pakku.

Pakku pats Sokka's arm, giving him nothing. Sokka's expression becomes very dejected and embarrassed.

Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi said Pakku.

Appa, yip! yip! said Aang.

Aang pulls the reigns and Appa lifts Pakku waves goodbye.

Say hi to Gran Gran for me! said Katara.

 **Scene changes to a bathhouse.**

Aaahhh... this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense? said Iroh.

He casts a glance at Zuko and walks over to sit beside him on the floor

I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it? asks Iroh.

Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless said Zuko.

I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care? said Iroh.

Erg... that came out wrong, didn't it? said Iroh.

 **Scene changes to Azula's ship**

Cut to Azula's warship. Two lines of red armor-clad Fire Nation soldiers are standing on the deck, and fall to their knees as the elaborate cabin opens at the edge of the ship. four servants carrying a curtained platform between the lines of soldiers. They stop at the top of the stairs and pull apart the curtains, revealing Azula. She examines her soldiers. She raises a hand, then looks at the two rows. They rise and she begins to walk between them.

My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed said Azula.

Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall said the captain.

I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me? said Azula.

Of course, Your Highness said the captain.

Do the tides command this ship? asks Azula.

Uh... I'm afraid I do not understand said the captain.

You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship? said Azula.

No, Princess said the Captain.

And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore? said Azula.

No, Princess said the Captain.

Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over said Azula.

I'll pull us in said the captain.

 **Scene changes to the Kids.**

Sokka leans on the edge looking bored, then suddenly stands up, looking excited.

There it is! said Sokka.

Welcome, Avatar Aang! said, General Fong.

I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, the powerful Raiden said, General Fong.

"Mighty Katara"? I like that said Katara.

What's this guy up to? said Raiden.

Fireworks explode behind them, and the three turn to look at them. A group of four Earthbenders steps forward, lifting small, green orbs from the ground and launching them into the air with their fists. Cut to a wide view of the tower with fireworks in the background. Cut back to Aang, Katara, and Sokka, who looks amazed but Raiden is not so sure.

Not bad, not bad said Sokka.

Inside of the base. The room is large, with green-lit columns on each side of a central walkway. A desk is seen at the far end, with a large banner showing a green circle and a brown square inside of it hanging from the ceiling. Aang, Sokka, and Katara sit in the center of the room on a mat, with Fong at the desk.

Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole.I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility said, General Fong.

I try not to think about it too much said Aang.

Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now said, General Fong.

What?! No, I'm not! said Aang.

Cut to the four friends.

Aang still needs to master all four elements said Katara.

Why? With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now said, General Fong.

But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state said Sokka.

See, it's this special state where—said Aang.

I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation said, General Fong.

Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there said Aang.

Yeah, it takes years for an Avatar to master the Avatar state said Raiden.

So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny said, General Fong.

No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way said Katara.

That's right if you think the Avatar state alone will stop my dad then you're nuts said Raiden.

Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something said, General Fong.

That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about, General Fong.

 **Scene changes to Azula's ship**

Almost perfect said Elder 1.

One hair out of place said Elder 2.

Almost' isn't good enough! said Azula

 **Scene changes back to the base.**

General Fong? said Aang.

Come in, Aang. Have you thought about our discussion? said, General Fong.

I'm in I'll fight the Fire Lord said Aang.

I told the general I'd help him... by going into the Avatar state said Aang.

Aang, no. This is not the right way said Katara.

It's crazy is what it is said Raiden.

Cut to Sokka, who is lounging with his arms behind his head.

Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible said Sokka.

There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline said Katara.

She's right Aang said Raiden.

Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord said Sokka.

I am seriously thinking about roasting you right now said Raiden.

If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up! said Katara.

Yeah, let's see how long an amateur lasts against a master but keep in mind the fate of the world is stake said Raiden.

Katara, Raiden. I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way said Aang.

 **scene changes**

This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state said a Teacher.

The teacher pours the team into a cup in front of Aang, who is sitting at the small table across from him and next to Fong. Sokka, Raiden. and Katara sit side-by-side a few feet behind Aang.

Ten-fold energy, huh? said Aang.

Aang begins to race around the small structure on his air ball while the others remain motionless.

Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud? said Aang.

I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death said Sokka.

Ooof! said Aang.

Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar state said Sokka.

I love surprises said Aang.

Raahh! said Sokka.

Ugh said Raiden.

Aang lurches backward.

Aaahhh! Still not glowing said Aang.

You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into one! Water, earth, fire, air! Four elements together as one! said a priest

The mixture splatters over Aang, covering him in mud.

This is just mud! said Aang.

The priest gives Aang an odd look.

So... do you feel anything? asks the Priest

Aang's nose begins to twitch. He lifts up a finger. Fong, Sokka, Raiden, and Katara, who look hopeful. Cut back to Aang as he sneezes.)

Aaaaachoooo! said Aang.

the others get sprayed by mud from Aang's sneeze. Fong wipes his face.

We have to find a way said, General Fong.

 **Scene changes back to Zuko and Iroh.**

Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come said Iroh.

We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now said Zuko.

Hello, brother. Uncle said Azula.

What are you doing here? asks Zuko.

In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu? said Azula.

Don't call me that! said Zuko.

To what do we owe this honor? asks Iroh.

Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point. I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home said Azula

Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful.I just gave you great news said Azula.

I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to—said Iroh.

Don't interrupt, Uncle! I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way said Azula

Father regrets? He... wants me back? said Zuko.

I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening said Azula.

 **Scene changes back to the base.**

Can we talk about something? asks Katara.

Sure said Aang.

Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar state doesn't have incredible—and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary said Katara.

I'm really glad you told me that. But I still need to do this said Aang.

I don't understand said Katara,

No, you don't. Every day more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it said Aang.

I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow. Goodnight said Katara.

Goodnight said Aang.

 **Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.**

We're going home. After three long years. It's unbelievable said Zuko.

It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything said Iroh.

Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me said Zuko.

I care about you. And if Ozai wants you back... well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine and why didn't your father include Raiden he is family too said Iroh.

You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything and Raiden's a traitor said Zuko.

Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem said Iroh.

I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother said Zuko.

Zuko turns and walks away. Iroh looks on sadly, then closes his eyes.

Cut to Aang's dream. A river with icy cliffs on both banks is shown. Aang, glowing in the Avatar State, explodes from the river in a tall column of swirling water. He soars through the sky, then turns down toward a Fire Nation ship with the real Aang standing on the deck. The glowing Aang lands on the deck and swings his vortex of water like a whip at Aang.

Aaahhh! screams Aang.

The glowing Aang stands in the foreground, with Zuko looking on behind him. The glowing Aang turns around, and Zuko briefly assumes a defensive stance before turning and running. Aang, no longer glowing, launches a water attack at him/

Aang starts awake in bed and gasps. He turns over toward Sokka and Raiden.

Sokka. Raiden, wake up said Aang.

Wha...? said Both.

Aang sits up, looking weary.

I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar state said Aang.

You sure? asks Sokka.

Yes said Aang.

Sokka shrugs.

Raiden smiles.

Okay said Sokka.

Do you think the general will be mad? asks Aang.

What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you? said Sokka.

You made the right choice Aang said Raiden before going back to sleep.

Sokka rolls over. Aang looks away, then lies back down, folding his arms behind his head.

 **Scene back to the Bathhouse.**

Zuko is descending quickly, a bag over his shoulder. He pauses for a moment and looks down at the Fire Nation ship in the bay below, then turns to continue on.

Wait! Don't leave without me! said Iroh.

Uncle! You've changed your mind! said Zuko.

Family sticks together, right? said Iroh.

We're finally going home said Zuko.

 **Scene changes back to the base.**

The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it said Aang,

Sure I can't change your mind? said, General Fong.

Cut to Aang, who looks down sadly.

I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in genuine danger said Aang.

Cut to Fong, who looks away.

I see. I was afraid you'd say that said General Fong.

Cut to Fong's foot as he steps back, causing a small shockwave. He pushes forward, sending his desk flying at Aang. Cut to Aang, who looks surprised as the desk rams into him.

Ugh! said Aang.

The desk rockets toward a window. Cut to Sokka and Raiden, try to go after him, but are restrained by two guards each.

Aang! said Sokka.

What the heck are doing said Raiden?

 **Cut to outside the tower. The desk crashes through the wall. Both Aang and the desk fall toward the ground.**

Aaahhh! said Aang.

Using his Airbender abilities, Aang slows his fall with a gust of air. He tumbles forward, and the desk crashes and breaks apart behind him. Fong runs to the destroyed wall and points angrily at Aang.

Men! Attack the Avatar! said, General Fong.

Aang's eyes widen in surprise as four groups of three guards close in around him.

Aang looks up in surprise. Fong leaps down from the Tower and lands in front of Aang, sending a wave of moving earth toward Aang. He leaps over the wave.

What are you doing? asks Aang.

I believe we are about to get results said, General Fong.

The six Earthbenders on either side of Aang lift circular discs of earth with square holes in the middle around themselves, then hurl them at Aang. Cut to behind Aang. The first two roll toward him from both sides, and he steps backward, avoiding them. He leaps into the air and spreads his body horizontally as two discs fly above and below him. then lands and peers over his shoulder. Other Earthbenders stand ready with more discs behind him.

I am not your enemy! I won't fight you! said Aang.

Four discs are launched at Aang, and he leaps over them as they collide right where he was standing. He lands on one of the upright discs, and another flies from the left and knocks it over. As he falls, two of the other upright discs close in around him. with Aang scrunched in the square holes in the discs as they begin to roll. The discs roll into an Earthbender, who shatters them. Aang goes flying and skids along the ground. He stands up, surveying the troops around him.

Sokka, who is still being held by two guards in the tower. He lifts up his legs and slams his feet down on those of the guards. They look pained, Sokka escapes as they fall down then Raiden uses his fire the heat up their hands and escapes they run to the broken wall that Aang fell out of and look down

Raiden then uses his Waterbending to a ramp that he slides down.

Four Earthbenders surround Aang, throwing their stone discs. Two collide horizontally and Aang leaps over them. The other two try to smash him between them, and he leaps through the hole in the middle of the one on the right. He zooms off on his ball of air while three Earthbenders try to raise walls of earth to stop him. He zig-zags between them. He shoots past two spear-wielding guards on ostrich-like creatures. They begin to chase after him. He starts up the wall of the base with the creatures in pursuit. He begins to tire out toward the top, his ball of wind disappearing and he just runs. The creatures close, and Aang barely misses their spears and begins to fall.

Aang hits the ground and tumbles forward, the creatures jumping down behind him. He stumbles forward onto one of the disc-shaped portions of the floor. Fong lifts it up with his Earthbending skills, trapping Aang in the center hold and bringing him to him.

You can't run forever! said, General Fong.

You can't fight forever! said Aang.

Just then a white fireball shot past between the two.

Both look in the direction the fireball came from and saw Raiden standing there who leaps into the circle with Aang.

So the rumors are true about a white-haired boy who can bend white fire and water traveling with the Avatar said, General Fong.

Fong leaps forward, smashing the ring with his foot. Aang and Raiden leap away.

 **Scene change to Azula's ship.**

A group of Fire Nation soldiers forms two ranks along the path leading to the ship. Zuko and Iroh walk toward them. Azula is standing at the top of the stairs leading to her ship, a soldier on each side. Zuko and Iroh walk among the soldiers. Zuko looks content, while Iroh eyes them suspiciously. Azula raises her arms in greeting and bows to them.

Brother! Uncle! Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come said Azula.

The two files of soldiers close in behind Zuko and Iroh.

Are we ready to depart, Your Highness? asks The Captain.

Set our course for home, Captain said Azula.

Home... said Zuko.

Zuko and Iroh begin to climb the stairs onto the ship, the captain leading the way.

You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—said the Captain.

Your Highness... I... said the Captain.

Zuko, his eyes widening. Cut to Iroh, who looks to his left, then spins around, backhanding a guard off of the ship and kicking another down the incline. Another guard approaches from his left. He elbows him off the incline. He punches another that approaches from his right and grabs another, spinning him around and tossing him.

Cut to Zuko. He grabs one guard, throwing him off the incline and into the water. He stalks up the incline, furious.

You lied to me! said Zuko

Cut to Azula, who appears confident.

Like I've never done that before said Azula.

She turns and walks away, and two guards launch fire at the camera. Zuko brushes the fire aside and charges forward, screaming.

 **Scene Changes to back to the base.**

Aang runs away from four discs fall from the sky. He turns and begins to run to the left, with a disc rolling after him.

Aaahhh! said Aang.

Katara and Momo in the upstairs room. Katara sits on her bed, her knees tucked up. The room shakes, and she and Momo look toward the camera. She glances down at Momo.

I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now. Maybe we should just make sure Aang's okay said Katara.

She gets up and leaves the room. Cut to outside the tower, where both Katara and Sokka are running down the stairs. They meet at the bottom.

What's going on? asks Katara.

The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state! said Sokka.

Sokka and Katara watch as Aang runs between two groups of soldiers. Sokka pulls out his boomerang and tosses it. Cut to behind one Earthbender. Right as he's about to throw his disc at Aang, the Boomerang hits his helmet and knocks him out cold. His disc falls over.

(Cut to Aang, who is running from one of the birdlike creatures. Cut to his pursuer. Something shoots by, and he suddenly realizes that his spear has been cut in half. Cut to Katara, who has sliced the spear with a stream of water.

Cut to Sokka, who is approaching one of the birdlike creatures, its rider unconscious on the ground. He has his arms lifted in the air as he slowly approaches.

Good bird/horse thingy said Sokka.

He grabs the reins and leaps on the back of the creature. It takes off running. Katara remains stationary and Raiden joins her, and the camera zooms back, showing Fong in the foreground, lining up a group of discs around Katara and Raiden. Cut to in front of him. Aang climbs the stairway of the tower behind him. He looks over his shoulder.

Maybe you can avoid me, but they can't say, General Fong.

The Earthbenders use their discs to create a V-shaped wall, making sure that the only means of escape is by General Fong. Katara throws her stream of water at Fong and Raiden fires fire blasts, but he raises a patch of dirt, creating a patch of mud. He takes up a fighting stance. Cut back to Katara and Raiden, they are up to their knees in dirt. they struggle to escape but doesn't budge.

Aaahhh! I can't move! said Katara.

Me either said Raiden.

Cut to Aang, who looks enraged.

Don't hurt them! said Aang.

He leaps down from the staircase and shoots a stream of air at Fong. Cut to Fong, who looks surprised, but quickly raises a wall of earth to protect himself. He lowers the wall, the turns back to Katara and Raiden, who sink deeper into the ground.

Aaahhh! said Katara.

Help said Raiden.

Cut to Sokka, who rides out from behind one of the discs on his birdlike creature. He charges toward Fong.)

Katara! Raiden! No! (Fong sinks the bird creature's legs into the dirt and Sokka gets tossed from his ostrich, landing in the hole of one of the discs.) Waaaahhh! Oof! said Sokka.

Aang runs to Fong, grabbing his arm.

Stop this! You have to let them go said Aang.

Fong looks down at Aang angrily.

You could save her if you were in the Avatar state said, General Fong.

Cut to Aang's face. He appears frustrated and desperate. Tears begin to form in his eyes.

I'm trying... I'm trying! said Aang.

Cut to Katara and Raiden, who continue to sink further into the ground. now up to their armpits.

Aang, I'm sinking! said Katara.

Aang a little help here said Raiden.

Cut back to Fong, whose tone sounds mocking.

I don't see glowing said General Fong.

Fong pushes his fist toward the ground, and Katara and Raiden. sink further, only their heads remain above ground.

Aaahhh! Please! said Katara.

Aang! said Raiden.

Aang drops to the ground at Fong's feet, still clutching his hand.

You don't need to do this! said Aang.

Apparently, I do say General Fong.

Fong clenches his fist and Katara and Raiden disappear totally into the ground. Aang dives for them, just barely missing their hands. Cut to the back of his head. The arrow mark on his head begins to glow, and he turns around, revealing that the Avatar State has been activated. He glares eat Fong as he rises.

Cut to Fong, who lifts his fist into the air in victory.

It worked. It worked! said, General Fong.

A strong blast of wind hits Fong, and he shields himself with his arms. Cut to Aang, who is standing in front of him, wind billowing around him. Cut back to Fong, who smiles, but the grin quickly fades as he becomes terrified. Cut back to Aang, who launches a karate chop-like attack at the screen. Cut to Fong, who goes flying backward. He lands at the base of the tower. Cut back to Aang, who lifts himself up in a vortex of dirt.

 **Scene changes to Zuko leaping onto Azula's ship.**

Zuko leaps on board, knocking two guards on either side out of the way with flames shooting from his arm and leg. Cut to a profile of the deck of the ship. Zuko takes up a fighting stance at the left while Azula remains motionless, her back to her brother. Cut to in front of Azula. She glances to her left and grins evilly. Cut to behind Zuko, who brings his arms down, fire daggers appearing in his fists.

Cut to Iroh, who is fighting soldiers on the path leading to the ship. A soldier launches a kick at him, but a blast of fire from Iroh sends him flying. Two other soldiers approach from each side, and Iroh sends two blasts of fire at them, knocking them from the path. Another guard launches a fireball at Iroh's face, but he avoids it, grabbing the soldier's arm and putting a hand on his neck. Holding the guard, he turns toward the ship.

Zuko! Let's go! said Iroh.

He tosses the guard off the side of the path. Another approaches, throwing fire at the screen, but Iroh steps to the side and pushes him away with a palm to the face.

(Cut to the deck of the ship and Zuko. He swings his daggers at Azula repeatedly, but she simply avoids them. She grabs his arm and spins him around. Zuko is breathing hard.

You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him? asks Azula.

And let's not forget Raiden he's a traitor and a freak said Azula.

He's not a freak said Zuko.

You knew he was alive didn't you said Zuko.

Have for five years said Azula.

Zuko brings out his fire daggers again and leaps at Azula, throwing a flaming kick at her head. She leaps back, nimbly dodging his blows. She swipes at his face with her fingernails. Zuko staggers back, revealing three cuts on his forehead. He charges forward and screams, swiping his daggers at Azula. She blocks his blows effortlessly and the fight continues up the stairs toward the cabin of the ship. She kicks Zuko, knocking him down the stairs a bit. He recovers quickly and charges back toward Azula. She blocks his fist and grabs his arm, bringing it down harmlessly. She glares at him, and Zuko's eyes widen. She tosses a blue flame at his head, sending him tumbling down the incline. He lands with a thud and pulls himself up, looking back at the incline. His is vision is blurry and shaky as he tries to locate Azula. She is standing at the top of the incline and begins to swing her arms in arcs around, lightning arcing around her. It is the same maneuver she was practicing earlier. She aims her fingers at Zuko and a lightning bolt shoots toward him.

Cut to Iroh, who suddenly appears and grabs Azula's fingers in his hand. He channels the electricity through his body and shoots it from his other hand, letting it explode harmlessly into the cliffside. He turns back to Azula and kicks her, sending her flying overboard. She splashes into the water. Cut to Iroh and Zuko, who are running down the path from the ship.

 **Cut back to the Earth Kingdom base. Aang is still swirling in his vortex of dust with General Fong in the foreground. Cut to a close up of Fong, who cups his hands and shouts at Aang.**

Avatar Aang, can you hear me?! Your friends are safe! (He raises his arms and Katara and Raiden emerge from the ground, gasping.) It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED! said, General Fong.

You are completely out of your mind said Raiden.

Aang whirls around, his face angry. The vortex suddenly collapses and Aang slams into the ground, a cloud of dust shooting forward. Fong is sent flying. Large chunks of earth rise from the ground, sending Earth Kingdom soldiers into the air. The wave of destruction crashes into the buildings around the base, cracking them apart.

Cut to Aang, who is hovering. His body suddenly glows blue, a surprised expression on his face. This blue spirit form leaves his glowing body and rises into the sky. Cut to a scene overlooking the wrecked base. Roku and Aang fly by quickly on Roku's dragon. Cut to the two on the dragon, Roku looking back at Aang.

It's time you learned said Roku.

The dragon flies off into golden clouds. Cut to a view of the clouds. There are figures standing on them. The dragon flies by.

The Avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars said Roku.

Cut to a female Avatar in a green robe and mask, holding fans. Her eyes glow briefly and she takes up a fighting stance. The camera zooms out, revealing two huge statues of mole-like creatures. They lift into the air and fly toward the screen.

The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body said Roku.

Cut to a male Avatar on the end of a ship. He's wearing a blue coat and a white hat, presumably made of animal skin. His eyes blink as well. a huge tidal wave is behind the ship

Cut to another female Avatar, whose eyes blink. She shoves her hands forward and the camera zooms out. Strong winds blow the yellow grass and trees in the distance.

Roku: In the avatar state you are at your most powerful, (Cut to another male Avatar in red armor. He lifts his arms and four volcanoes erupt in the background. The lava covers the screen. Cut back to Roku and Aang on the dragon.) but you are also at your most vulnerable said Roku.

What do you mean? said Aang

The Avatars shown earlier can be seen on the clouds in the background. Roku and the Avatars suddenly vanish. They appear in a single-file line, their eyes glowing.

If you are killed in the Avatar state, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist said Roku.

The Avatars vanish, ending with Roku, who fades away. Aang looks away sadly. Cut to the dragon, which spirals down toward the base. Cut to Aang's physical body, a sphere of wind surrounding him. The dragon crashes into his body and disappears, as does the sphere of wind. His body goes limp, and Aang falls to the ground, no longer glowing. The glances at the ruins of the base around him.

I'm sorry, Guys. I hope you never have to see me like that again said Aang.

Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that said General Fong.

You're out of your mind said Aang.

That's what i said says Raiden.

I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation said, General Fong.

Sokka rides up behind him on the birdlike creature, holding his boomerang and Bonks Fong on the head knocking him out.

Anybody got a problem with that? asks Sokka.

Soldiers all shake their heads in unison.

Sokka dismounts from the creature. The soldiers approach the others and bow. The creature runs off into the background.

Do you still want an escort to Omashu? asks a soldier.

I think we're all set said Katara.

Momo lands in Aang's arms.

Cut to outside the base. Appa flies off toward the screen.

 **Cut to the bathhouse. Azula stands in the foreground, holding up a poster with pictures of Iroh and Zuko and some writing.**

Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord said Azula.

Cut to a group of citizens looking up at Azula from below. Civilians cower in fear

There will be no place left to hide said Azula.

 **Cut to Zuko and Iroh on the run. Zuko's shadow is seen in a river. The two run down a path, pausing at a small body of water at the side of the river. They collapse onto their knees.**

I think we're safe here said Iroh.

Zuko brings out a knife with some writing on the blade. He stares at it for a moment. Iroh nods solemnly and turns to Zuko. Zuko takes the knife and brings it behind his head and... cuts off his ponytail. He passes the knife to Iroh, who does the same. Cut to a close-up of Zuko's hand as he releases the ponytail, letting it fall into the water. Zuko and Iroh's hair are seen floating down the river.

 **Scene change to Raiden who cuts off his Ponytail and drops it over the side of Appa.**

Raiden why did you do that? asks Katara.

It was time for a change said Raiden who pulls his hood up.


	2. Chapter 2: the cave of two lovers

**I don't own atla only my OC Raiden.**

 **hey, everyone** **welcome to book 2 of the white prince!**

 **I forgot to mention in the book that depending on what element he's bending Raiden's eyes change color but when he's bending fire his eyes are the usual gold but when he's, Of course, waterbending his eyes are blue.**

Four figures appear in a river near a sand beach on its far bank. Two of the figures, Aang and Katara face each other like gunslingers in front of a natural arch of stone that protrudes from the cliff wall. The third, Sokka, rides lazily in a boat made of an enormous leaf and the fourth Raiden is standing nearby watching and his hair has grown back some.

You guys are gonna be done soon, right? asks Sokka.

Sokka floating past the camera in the foreground. He is naked except for a white loincloth. His hair is no longer in a ponytail and now lies tangled in a wet mass on his too has dispensed with her normal blue garb. She wears the equivalent of a white two-piece bathing suit. She is in a bending stance as she faces Aang across from her, who is naked from the waist up and also in a martial arts stance.

We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today said Sokka.

Katara drops her bending stance and slumps over at Sokka's statement, then turns to face him with an arched eyebrow as she replies.

What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy? said Katara.

I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously. Whenever said Sokka.

So, you were showing me the octopus form said Aang.

Right. Let me see your stance. Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect your center. You got it? said Katara.

Oh... yeah. Thanks said Aang.

She drops her hold on him and walks back to her former position. She turns around to face him once again in a bending stance.

Okay, let's see what you got said Katara.

Aang finishes pulling up a large blob of water. With a smooth motion, he causes the blob to sprout about a dozen, wide tentacles. Katara then begins to rapid fire icicles at him. The first one is grabbed and deflected in mid-air by one of Aang's water tentacles. After several more are deflected, cut to Katara, back to the camera, legs wide apart, raising, freezing and shooting ice projectiles at Aang who is off screen to the right. Cut back to Aang, who dodges Katara's icicles and then uses one of his water tentacles to lash at Katara who is off-screen to the left. Cut back to a close shot of Katara from the front. She is slightly surprised as Aang's water tentacle grabs her leg and yanks tight. Then she straightens, places her hands on her hips and smiles as she addresses the Avatar.

You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang said Katara.

Cut back to Aang, who is now encased in the bubble of water, his arms and, consequently, his tentacles waving lazily around him. He is capsized having fun imitating an octopus. Cut to Sokka still lying in his leaf boat, Momo draped across him. Momo raises his head, his head and ears filling most of the screen and blocking Sokka as music and singing is heard from off camera.

the kids in the water looking towards the beach from where the sounds are coming from then cut to a view from somewhere along the path to the beach within the forest. A group of travelers dressed in a colorful mix of Asian and Polynesian styles walks by playing instruments and singing. The one carrying a guitar-like instrument and wearing a wreath of flowers begins to sing softly.

Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken-hearted sung Chong.

Cut to a frontal shot of the troupe as they sing and dance their way forward. The woman on his left wears black and pink has big hair adorned with a single flower and plays the flute. A rotund fellow behind him wears a white and pink robe, a coolie hat and plays the drum.

Cut back to the kids in the river watching them approach. Suddenly, Sokka's leaf boats capsizes and he yells as he falls into the water. Cut back to the singers as they stop, finally noticing the kids.

Heh-hey! River people! said, Chong.

We're not river people said Katara.

You're not? Well, then what kind of people are ya? asks Chong.

Just... people said Aang.

Aren't we all, brother? Whoo said, Chong.

Sokka walks into the shot from the left, still mostly naked and with Momo perched on his shoulder. He has grown noticeably since the prior season.

Who are you?asks Sokka.

I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us! said Chong.

You guys are nomads That's great! I'm a nomad said Aang.

Hey, me too said Chong.

I know... you just said that said Aang.

Oh. Nice underwear said, Chong.

Cut to close shot of Sokka, and his mostly naked body, Aang, Raiden, and Katara behind him. His eyes bulge at the sudden realization that he is wearing very little in front of complete strangers. He grabs Momo and places him strategically over his body and sidles rapidly off the screen.

Scene changes to Iroh.

Cut to a close-up shot of Iroh's face. He is looking a pretty white and red flower in the foreground. Cut to a wider shot of Iroh squatting in front of the plant, mesmerized. He is in a forest and is wearing a dark green shirt and trousers. A bush begins moving in the background and a series of grunts are heard as Zuko, clad similar to his Uncle, emerges from it. Short black hair now covers his head.

I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. (kicks at the ground angrily) , is impossible! I don't know how Raiden lives like this said Zuko.

Iroh sniffs the flower deeply.

Uncle... what are you doing? asks Zuko.

You're looking at the rare white dragon leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking! That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous said Iroh.

We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing said Zuko.

Zuko exits right.

Delectable tea? Or deadly poison? ponders Iroh.

Cut to a close up of Appa's left eye. Around his eyebrow lie several braided locks of his fur which are adorned with many small, pink flowers. Appa groans. His eye looks up as the camera pans up to reveal one of the nameless members of Chong's troupe braiding his hair. Cut to a wide shot of Appa lying down on the beach in front of the river. Everyone but Sokka is lying on or close to Appa listening to Chong play his instrument. Sokka himself approaches from the left side of the screen.

Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere said Aang.

Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs said, Chong.

Cut to the frontal shot of Sokka who raises an eyebrow in skepticism at this.

They said they'll take us to see a giant nightcrawler said Aang.

On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow said Moku.

Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows said Sokka.

Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of "destination fever," heh. You're worried too much about where you're going says, Chong.

You've gotta focus less on the "where" and more on the "going. said Lily.

O. Ma. Shu said Sokka.

Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe said Sokka.

Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu. (Sokka and Raiden smack their foreheads loudly at this.) There's an old story about a secret pass... ...right through the mountains said, Chong.

Is this real or a legend? asks Katara.

Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself. Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together. Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah said, Chong.

Everyone enjoys the song except Sokka, who looks miserable. On the last note, Chong concludes his chord with a flourish that leaves his left index finger pointed to the sky in a gesture of triumph. His audience, except Sokka, claps enthusiastically.

I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine said Sokka.

Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable said Aang.

Aang smiles widely at the end of this statement. Abrupt cut to a shot of a Fire Nation Commander in front of two long lines of Fire Nation catapults. The screen expands to show even more catapults in the surrounding area.

Launch! said the commander.

All the catapults fire simultaneously. Cut to Appa in mid-flight, fireballs closing in around him. Appa opens his mouth to grunt and the camera angle flies right into it. Cut to Appa dodging fireballs at high speed, the cut to a close up of the kids on Appa's back.

AAAAAHHHHH! scream the kids.

Cut to Chong and his band sitting by a log in the forest. The kids enter from the left, covered in ash and looking depressed.

Secret love cave. Let's go said Sokka.

Scene changes to Iroh and Zuko.

Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea? asks Iroh.

You didn't! said Zuko.

I did And it wasn't said Iroh.

Yah! said Zuko.

When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness said Iroh.

If Raiden were here he could probably tell. after your mother taught him everything she knew about herbs and poisons said Iroh.

Well, he's not here and we're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help said Zuko.

But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation said Iroh.

If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed said Zuko.

But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula said Iroh.

They look at each other and nod in agreement.

The Earth Kingdom it is said Zuko.

Iroh and Zuko walk off.

Cuts to Appa, the kids and Chong's group walking along a wide street lined with what looks like the ruins of temples.

How far are we from the tunnel said Sokka?

Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth said, Chong.

Labyrinth! said Sokka.

I'm sure we'll figure it out said, Chong.

Sokka turns and begins walking again. The rest follow.

All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse said Lily.

At this Sokka stops, standing bolt upright. The others pass him.

Curse! said Sokka.

Calm down Sokka it's just a ghost story said Raiden.

Cut to a long shot of the top of a gulley or small canyon. The camera pans down to reveal the moss covered entrance to a large tunnel in the cliff face. The group stands in front of it. The tunnel is so large that Appa can easily be accommodated.

Hey-hey, we're here! said Chong.

What exactly is this curse? asks Sokka.

The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever said, Chong.

And die said, Lily.

Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song. And die! said, Chong.

That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole! said Sokka.

Hey, someone's making a big campfire! said Moku.

That's no campfire, Moku said Katara.

That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us said Sokka.

So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves? asks Aang.

That is correct, Master Arrowhead said Ching.

We can make it said Aang.

Everyone into the hole! said Sokka.

Hold on! haven't you heard the song? Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest said the commander.

It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine. I hope. said Katara.

Cut to a shot of Sokka, Chong behind him holding a lit torch.

We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last? said Sokka.

Eh, about two hours each said Chong.

And we have five torches so that's... ten hours. said, Lily.

It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time! said Sokka.

Ohh, right said Lily.

Then they see a glowing white light source, they see Raiden hand lit.

Nice thinking Raiden said Aang.

I try said Raiden.

I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through said Sokka.

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh in an earth kingdom village hospital/

You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it said Song.

Heh heh heh. Whoops! said Iroh.

So where are you traveling from? asks Song.

Yes, we're travelers said Zuko.

Do you have names? Asks Song.

Names, Of course, we have names. I'm... Lee.

And this is my uncle, uh... Mushi said Zuko.

Iroh shoots him an unhappy look from behind Song's back.

Yes, but my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior said Iroh.

Iroh looks over Song's shoulder at "Junior," who balls his fists at the name his uncle has just bestowed on him.

Song: Mushi and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner said Song?

Sorry, but we need to be moving on said Zuko.

that's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck said Song.

Iroh's puffy, clay-smeared face enters from the right side of the frame to a humorous sound effect.

Where do you live, exactly? asks Iroh.

Cut back to the tunnel, where Sokka is fooling around with a map, the others stand behind him.

Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to said Katara.

Yeah, and my hand's getting tired said Raiden.

This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way said Sokka.

We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it.

Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also said Aang.

There's something strange here. There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing said Sokka.

Scene Changes to the earth kingdom village at Song's house.

My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves said Song's mother.

When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father said Song.

I haven't seen my father in many years said Zuko.

Oh. Is he fighting in the war? asks Song.

Iroh finishes slurping a mouthful of noodles as he looks with some trepidation at his nephew to see how he will answer this dangerous question. Zuko puts his bowl on the table and replies.

Yeah said Zuko.

Zuko looks away.

cuts back to the tunnel.

The tunnels... they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here said Chong.

Right. If only we listened to you said Sokka.

Everyone be quiet. Listen said Katara.

It's a giant flying thing with teeth! said Chong.

No! It's a wolf-bat! said Moku.

The wolf-bat lands on four legs and folds its wings. After snarling a bit, it launches back into the air and flies over the heads of the group. Sokka tries to burn it with the torch but fails. Appa gets burned and stampedes around the tunnel. Finally, the wolf-bat knocks the torch out of Sokka's hand. It sails through the air and lands on Appa's toe. Appa rears up and cries out in pain. He runs around in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in. As the roof collapses Aang sends a blast of air to get Chong, Sokka, and the others out the falling debris' way. Then he turns and tackles Katara to the ground to protect her. When the dust settles, Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Appa are separated from Sokka and Chong's party.

Cut to Sokka and the others on the opposite side of the cave in. Sokka runs to the obstruction and begins to dig frantically. Chong appears over his shoulder.

Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us, heh heh said Chong.

Sokka freezes for a moment as this statement sinks in. Then unleashes a howl of despair.

Noooooooo! said Sokka.

He beings digging frantically again at the rocks and causes a mini cave in on his head.

scene changes back to Song's house.

Cut to a shot of a large porch lamp, then to a wide shot of to Zuko sitting cross-legged on Song's porch. Song exits the house, walks over and sits beside him.

Can I join you? I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you said Song.

She reaches out to touch his scar, but Zuko grabs her hand without looking before she reaches his face.

It's okay. They've hurt me, too said Song.

She raises the part of her dress covering her right leg to reveal a firebending scar.

Shift back to Sokka and Chong's band. The troupe sings as Sokka leads them on, scowling.

Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka! sung Chong.

Sokka looks sidewise at Chong who is now obviously singing to the dour water tribe boy.

Cut to Aang, Appa, Raiden and Katara walking through their own tunnel. Raiden leads them holding his lit hand as a torch.

Aang, look! said Katara.

Cut to a wide, long shot of a huge, round stone door ahead of them. They run to it.

We found the exit! said Aang.

They begin to strain with effort trying to push the door open. Appa lumbers forward and begins to make noises. Aang, Raiden, and Katara turn to see Appa pawing the ground and snorting. They look at each other in alarm, realizing Appa's intentions. They jump out of the frame just as Appa charges the door and forces it open

This isn't the exit said Katara.

No... it's a tomb said Raiden.

It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here said Aang.

These pictures tell their story said Raiden.

They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages said Katara.

The villages were enemies so they could not be together said Raiden.

But their love was strong and they found a way said Katara.

The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders said Raiden.

They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth said Raiden.

But one day the man didn't come said Katara.

He died in the war between their two villages said Raiden.

Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all said Raiden.

But instead, she declared the war over said Katra.

Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace said Raiden.

The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love said Katara.

Love is brightest in the dark said Katara.

changes to Sokka's group.

Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end! said Moku.

At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku said Sokka.

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute; we're thinking of ideas! 'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now said Chong.

Yes! We're all thinking of ideas! said Sokka.

Well, then listen to this: if love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song said, Chong.

Cut back to Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Appa in front of the statue.)

How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels? asks Raiden.

I have a crazy idea said Katara.

What? asks Aang.

Never mind, it's too crazy said Katara.

Katara, what is it? asks Raiden.

I was thinking... the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love said Katara.

Right... said Both.

And here it says 'love is brightest in the dark' and... has a picture of them kissing said Katara.

Where are you going with this? asks Raiden.

Well... what Aang and I kissed? said Katara.

She finally looks up at him, with a slightly dreamy, slightly hopeful expression on her face. She blushes visibly even in the darkness. Cut to Aang who doesn't react for a second, then speaks.

Us, kissing? asks Aang.

See? It was a crazy idea said Katara.

She turns away from Aang, who himself turns to face the camera.

Us... kissing... said Aang.

Us kissing. What was I thinking? Can you imagine that? said Katara.

Yeah, heh, heh. I definitely wouldn't wanna kiss you! said Aang.

Raiden smacks his face.

Aang's eyes bug out a moment after his last comment as he realized the dreadful mistake he has just made.

Oh, well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option. Sorry I suggested it! said Katara.

No, no, I mean... if there was a choice between kissing you and dying... said Aang.

Aang just quit while you're ahead said Raiden.

What? I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die. That's a compliment. said Aang.

Well, I'm not sure which I would rather do! said Katara.

What is wrong with me? Asks Aang.

Change back to Sokka's group.

Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart, ooooohhhhh... sung Chong.

Changes to Iroh and Zuko.

Thank you for the duck. It was excellent said Iroh.

You're welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such... gusto said Song's mother.

Much practice. Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people said Iroh.

Zuko turns and offers a small bow, his face still obscured by his coolie hat.

Thank you said Zuko

I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned! said Song.

Cut to a close up of the left side of Zuko's face, song visible in the background behind him.

I know said Zuko.

He walks off, Iroh in tow. As they pass the courtyard gate the see a stable where a war ostrich is tethered. Zuko stops, looks at the animal, and then looks back at the courtyard. He releases the ostrich and begins to lead it away with them.

What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness said Iroh.

They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well? said Zuko.

Cut back to Aang, Raiden, and Katara walking through the tunnel with Appa.

We're gonna run out of light any second now, aren't we? asks Aang.

I think so said Katara.

Then what are we gonna do? asks Raiden.

What can we do? asks Katara.

Scene changes to Sokka's Group.

Sokka scares away a pack of wolf-bats.

Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka! said, Chong.

No, they were trying to get away from something said Sokka.

From what? asks Chong.

Behind them, the rocks explode and the tunnel around them quakes. A furry, brown badger mole appears from the dust. Cut to a wide shot of the group, surprised expressions on their faces. Behind them, another explosion of rock reveals another badger mole. They are surrounded.

The badger mole in front of Sokka bends earth around the water tribe boy, pinning him down and separating him from the others. The creature stomps the ground in front of him and knocks Sokka backward onto the ground.

As Sokka inches backward away from the advancing badger mole, his fingers accidentally strum one of Chong's guitars discarded on the ground in the shuffle. Cut to a shot of the badger mole's face, as he stops his advance and puzzles over Sokka.

Cut to Sokka, looking up, expecting to get killed. He realizes what is going on, gets up with the guitar and starts strumming.

Hey, those things are music lovers! said Chong.

Badger moles, coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out said Sokka.

Chong and his troupe stand and begin to play their instruments and sing.

The big bad badger moles who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf-bats but love the sounds sung Chong.

changes back to Aang's group.

Aang, Katara, Raiden and Appa in the tunnel lit by luminescent crystals.

It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark! said Aang.

That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals said Katara.

Love is brightest in the dark said Raiden.

They followed the crystals.

That must be the way out! said Katara.

They hug.

So... um... said Aang.

Let's go! said Katara.

Aang looks at her and smiles slightly. He follows with Appa close behind. Cut to an exterior view of the mountain, the tunnel exit clearly visible. Appa emerges from the tunnel at a gallop, stops, rears up on his hind legs and flops on his back. He is clearly happy to be outside once again. Aang and Katara, backs to the camera, enter the frame.

What about Sokka? said Aang.

Before he can answer, the camera cuts to a wide shot of the exit tunnel landing. Appa rolls back to his feet as a rumbling is heard. Two holes are blown open next to the tunnel exit to reveal the tow badger moles. Sokka and Momo ride atop one of these fierce creatures. Cut to Katara who shields her face from the flying debris, but recognizes her brother when she looks up.

Sokka! said Katara.

Cut to a wide shot of the badger mole as Sokka slides down the side of the animal and runs over to Katara.

How did you guys get out? asks Sokka.

Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way said Aang.

Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way said Sokka.

Their Badger moles Sokka, the Original Earthbenders said Raiden.

I know said Sokka.

Sokka turns and waves goodbye to the badger moles. Cut to a wide, overhead shot as everyone waves the badger moles goodbye. They turn and enter the two holes the created to exit the mountain, closing them up with their earthbending powers after they passed through.

Cut to Momo landing in front of Appa. Momo begins to chitter excitedly, clearly telling Appa the story of what happened after they got separated. Momo begins to make hand gestures to illustrate his tale as Appa grunts and puts his head on his forepaw as he listens to Momo's explanation.

The camera pans over to Katara hugging her brother. They break the embrace as Katara questions her brother.

Why is your forehead all red? asks Katara.

Cut to a close shot of Sokka looking sour, his forehead indeed red. Katara stands back to the camera in the foreground. Before Sokka can answer, Chong, leans into the frame and begins to whisper conspiratorially.

Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar said, Chong.

Sokka smacks his forehead again, answering Katara's question. Sokka's eye steals over to the singer before the shot cuts a wide shot of Aang addressing the rest of Chong's troupe.

So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us? asks Aang.

Nope said Moku.

Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku said Aang.

Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey said, Chong.

Chong hugs Sokka.

Just play your songs said Sokka.

Chong releases him at such an excellent suggestion.

Hey, good plan! Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Ooooohhhh... sung Chong.

the kids are walking up a hill or small mountain. Some time has passed since Chong's departure, but it is still daytime.

The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about - the destination said Sokka.

I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O... said Sokka.

Oh, no said Raiden.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Omashu

**I don't own Atla only my OC Raiden.**

 **Ok, I know Zuko's hair grows back with each episode in book 2 but he isn't in this episode so i'm just gonna guess on Raiden's hair length.**

 **right now his hair is only a few inches long.**

I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed...untouchable said Aang.

Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left

This is horrible, but we have to move on said Katara.

and knowing my dad he's probably already got a plan for how to take Ba-Sing-Se said Raiden.

No. I'm going to find Bumi said Aang.

Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still...said Sokka.

Aang turns to look at Sokka, his expression hardening.

What? If he's still what? Asks Aang.

around said Sokka.

I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people around who can teach you earthbending said Katara.

Yeah, Aang there have to be other Eathbending masters still around said Raiden.

This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend said Aang.

A secret passage? asks Sokka.

Why didn't we just use this last time? (The cap pops off, releasing a huge gout of greenish sewage, some of which washes over Sokka.) Ugh! said Sokka.

Does that answer your question? Asks Aang.

The greenish sewage continues to pour out of the pipe as Aang swings inside and disappears up the pipe, a smile on his face. Katara, Sokka, Raiden, and Momo look into the pipe and the flies that are buzzing around it. Sokka jumps into the pipe and covers his nose as he moves forward.

Ew! said Sokka.

the fours kids make their way through the sewer.

then inside the city, a manhole pops and lands again.

Katara, Aang, Raiden, and Momo climb out

That wasn't as bad as I thought said Katara.

Cut to a shot of the manhole, where a blob of green sewage emerges. the things lift itself onto the street. Aang, Raiden, and Katara, who look horrified. Katara and Raiden spy something to their left, they bend some water from a nearby water barrel at the monster. The water washes the gunk away to reveal Sokka, who yells in surprise, then slumps, sopping wet. Aang swings his staff at the water tribe boy, whipping a gale that blows him dry, once again producing an outcry from his target.

Sokka raises his head to reveal two purple octopus-like creatures stuck to either side of his head. He is unaware of his guests until a second later they both palpitate a bit and squeak.

Aaahhh! screams Sokka.

Sokka grabs one creature in each hand and tries to pull them from his face, but their suckers keep them attached. He stretches them out to an absurd distance, but still, they hang on.

Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaak! yells Sokka.

Aang and Raiden pounce on Sokka, pinning him to the nearby wall, then releasing him. Sokka now sits on a crate, a sour and resigned look on his face.

Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus said Aang.

The pentapus' begin to palpitate again, making slight squishing noises. Sokka's eyes bug out as he looks to either side of his face in horror and terrified, but slightly choked noises emerge from his throat.

Aang's hand grips the nearest pentapus. He rubs its head with his finger. It raises its tentacles from Sokka's cheek and pops off his face without further fuss. While rubbing his free cheek, Sokka repeats the process on the other side of his face. The other pentapus squeaks a bit and releases Sokka's right check with another little popping sound. The suckers on the tentacles have left little round red dots all over Sokka's cheeks. Sokka rubs his cheek for a second and Raiden's removes a third pentapus from behind Sokka's neck before they are interrupted.

Hey! said a Voice.

a patrol of Fire Nation guards enters the street, Raiden, Sokka and Katara close ranks to obscure Aang for a moment, who disappears and reappears a second later with a red, flat top hat on to hide his Airbender tattoo.

What are you kids doing out past curfew? asks Guard

Sorry. We were just on our way home said Katara.

The kids turn and walk away, Sokka bringing up the rear. The guard notices the red welts on the back of Sokka's neck.

Wait! What's the matter with him? asks The guard.

The kids stop and turn around. Katara puts her hands on her brother's shoulders.

Uh...he has pentapox, sir said Raiden.

The guard walks up to Sokka and moves to touch him.

Um...it's highly contagious! said Katara.

The guard hesitates, then pulls his hand back. Cut to a close up of Sokka's face, who realizes the ploy and begins to act ill. He raises his hands in front of him in a zombie-like fashion and begins to moan.

Uuuuuu...It's so awful...I'm dyiiiing... said Sokka.

...and deadly...Said Raiden.

Sokka continues to moan and lurch forward, the guards begin to lurch backward to avoid contact.

Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox. (to one of his comrades) Didn't your cousin Chang die of it? asks the Guard/

Sokka advances, coughing and spitting up gunk at them

We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes! said the Guard.

Hah! my dad has lost his touch when it comes to picking guards and Soldiers said Raiden.

Thank you, sewer friend Said Aang.

Scene changes to Azula's ship.

It is night, and the full moon hangs overhead. The beach is filled with tents and is populated with people from Azula's royal procession. Azula is sitting within her litter which rests atop the dais on the deck on her ship. She is flanked on either side by her crone teachers. Below them on the deck, a row of Fire Nation soldiers lie prostrate on either side of the ship.

When tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option said Crone teacher #1.

May no longer be wise...if you hope to keep the element of surprise said Crone Teacher #2.

You're right. The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile...nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends said Azula.

Somewhere in Omashu. the kids looking around and moving ahead while trying to escape detection. The hide behind some construction material as a patrol passes.

Let's find Bumi and get out of here said Katara.

Where would they be keeping him? asks Sokka.

Somewhere he can't earthbend said Raiden.

Somewhere made of metal said Aang.

Scene changes to a young woman with a large quantity of well-coifed black hair. Her expression is emotionless, her eyes golden. Behind her walk two Fire Nation guards.

There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place said, Mai.

Cut to a wider shot to show Mai walking next to an older woman carrying a baby. They are being escorted by Fire Nation guards down a tunnel or passage.

Mai, your father was appointed the governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy, and enjoy it said the Governor's Wife.

Mai's party exits the fortress passage and emerges out into the open. It is still night and the torches of Mai's party can clearly be seen below. at beginning of one of Omashu's famous chutes which ends near where the party is walking below. an Earth Kingdom resistance fighter who looks down at the torches, then back to someone. In front of him are some rocks or other objects ready to be dropped down the chute.

The targets are approaching said Resistance Fighter #1

Take them out said the Resistance Leader

Cut back to Mai and her party walking below.

I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation. But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens said, Mai.

Cut back to the resistance fighter above. He launches the rocks into the tube which go crashing down at high speed.

Cut to Aang who looks in horror at the falling debris, then over at the party of people passing to his left who will soon be crushed by the falling objects. Aang stands just next to the bottom of the chute as the rocks enter the frame from above. Mai and her party are slightly below him on the plaza itself. The Avatar raises his staff and pulverizes the rocks into pebbles and dust as it passes with a blast of air.

Mai's party, the kids, and the huge cloud of dust from the foiled assassination attempt. A few moments of silence pass as Mai looks at Aang and Aang looks back at her and the rest of her party. Cut to a wide shot of Mai's group looking up out of the frame at Aang.

The resistance! said the Governor's Wife.

Oh, great a blast from the past said Raiden.

Cut to Mai, who smiles slightly and in instant fans out her arms, releasing a hail of small arrows. Aang, who dodges the arrows which embed themselves on the stack of construction material he is standing on, then to a wider shot as Aang, Katara, Raiden, and Sokka run out of the frame to the right, pursued by Fire Nation soldiers who climb up a couple ladders from the plaza below. Katara turns and using the water from water skin she whips them off the ledge and onto the plaza below.

Mai running at Katara, her arms spread to either side. split second later. She fires another hail of from some unknown mechanism around her hand and forearm. Her nails are long and black. Katara, who creates a wall of ice in front her, stopping the arrows. Mai continues the pursuit as Katara flees. Aang lets Katara pass as he turns to face Mai. As his assailant approaches, Aang causes some construction scaffolding on his right to collapse between them. As the scaffolding collapses, Mai is able to get one, ornate throwing star through the falling debris. Aang twirls his staff in front of him and stops it just in time. The dust from the falling scaffolding clears, once again giving Mai a clear shot. She throws another hail of arrows, but the kids disappear through a large trap door which closes instantly above them. Cut back to Mai, who sighs amidst the wreckage, turns, and walks away.

Cut to a tunnel scene which the kids have just fallen into. Green sewage drips from the ceiling. Pan down to reveal the kids sitting on the floor of the tunnel where they fell from above. Aang and Sokka rub their heads. Cut to a shot of the bearded Earth Kingdom soldier who gave the order to go ahead with the failed attack.

Cut to an upside-down shot of some grass. The camera pans up to reveal an upside down frame showing some red and pink circus tents with mountains in the background. A few people are working on finishing tent set up and rolling barrels around. Azula, also upside down.

Ty Lee, could that possibly be you? asks Azula

Cut to a right side up shot of someone performing a headstand on their index fingers. The camera pans up to reveal a pretty, bright-eyed girl with a long black ponytail, dressed in pink and red. She smiles widely.

Azula! said, Ty Lee.

It is so good to see you! said Ty Lee.

Please, don't let me interrupt your... whatever it is you were doing said Azula

Ty Lee, still smiling, flips over backward and ends up lying on her chest, with one of her feet arched over in front of her head, the other pointing straight up into the air.

Azula: Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly, our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in... places like this said Azula.

I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you? said Azula

Oh yeah. He was so funny said, Ty Lee.

Azula: I would be honored if you would join me on my mission said Azula.

Oh...I...uh...would love to. But the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker! said Ty Lee.

I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me said Azula.

Thank you, Azula said Ty Lee.

Of course, before I leave, I'm going to catch your show said Azula.

Uh...yeah...sure...uh...of course... said, Ty Lee.

Azula walks away in the background.

Cut to an underground cavern under Omashu. It is filled with Earth Kingdom resistance fighters. The kids and the Resistance Leader stand on the ledge in front of the main exit tunnel from the room, which is lit by several lamps hanging from the walls.

So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance? asks Aang.

Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered said the Resistance Leader.

The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do said Resistance Leader.

He looked me in the eye and said... explains the Resistance Leader

Flashback.

I'm going to do... nothing! said Bumi

Flashback end.

It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for said Resistance Leader.

Actually, there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day said Aang.

You don't understand. They've taken our home, and (making forceful hand motions for added emphasis) we have to fight them at ANY cost! said Resistance Leader

I don't know, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me said Resistance fighter # 1.

Yeah, I'm with the kid! said Resistance Fighter #2

Fine. But there are thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out? said the Resistance Leader

Suckers! said Sokka.

You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox said Sokka.

A bucket of water and about a dozen pentapi appear. A hand reaches in and grabs one, which squeaks. Cut to some resistance fighters, now above ground somewhere in the city, applying pentapi to their exposed skin. The pentapi undulate a bit and leave their red marks when removed. After some time, Sokka addresses a crowd of sick looking citizens and resistance fighters.

The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too. Ya gotta sell it! said Sokka.

An old man walks between Sokka and the crowd, groaning pathetically and holding a hand to his allegedly aching back.

Now that's what I'm talkin' about said Sokka.

Years of practice said the Old man.

Okay, everyone! Into sick formation said Sokka.

Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us? asks Katara.

No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi said Aang.

Dorry Katara I'll say with him said Raiden.

Aang: Sorry Momo, I'll feed you later.

Aang airbends himself to the surrounding rooftops and bounds away.

Raiden Pulls this hood up, jumps onto the roof and follows Aang.

Plague! Plague! cries a Soldier.

Cut to one of the balconies of the Governor's mansion. The Governor, his wife and their baby son, Mai and some guards enter the screen from the bottom of the frame.

What is going on down there? asks the Governor

I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread! said the guard.

Pentapox! I'm pretty sure I've heard of that said the Governor.

Oh, this is terrible said the Governor's Wife

What should we do? asks the guard.

Drive them out of the city...but don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease! said the Governor.

The guard bows and leaves. Mai offers her father the bowl she is carrying.

Fire flakes, Dad? asks Mai.

The Governor's wife hugs her husband.

How awful! said the Governor's Wife.

The baby toddles away from the group and out of the frame.

Cut to Aang airbending himself through the city with Raiden following. From a rooftop, he spies Flopsie, chained to a millstone. On his hind legs, Flopsie pushes the turnstile that drives the mill. He is alone while performing this backbreaking work. Aang and Raiden jump down.

Flopsie! said Aang.

(Aang stands with his hands outstretched to receive a hug, but Flopsie is restrained by his chain. He makes unhappy noises. Aang jumps onto the turnstile, waterbends some water from a nearby cistern and freezes it around the chain where it is connected to the turnstile. Aang then breaks the chain with his staff. Flopsie lunges forward scoops Aang up in a hug and licks him.

What is that? asks Raiden.

This is Bumi's pet Gorilla-goat Flopsie said Aang.

Then Flopsie grabs and licks him.

Aang and Raiden climb on top of Flopsie.

Come on, Flopsie. You gotta help me find Bumi. Yip Yip! Oh...I guess that doesn't work with you. Let's go! said Aang.

Cut to Momo flying through the air and landing in the Governor's palace. He enters through a window into the Governor's baby son's room.

Momo spies a platter of berries on a nearby table and jumps over to it. He begins to eat the berries and spitting the seeds over the art panels.

Cut to the baby who stops throwing the teddy bear around when he notices the seeds falling around him. He crawls around the panel and underneath the table, Momo is sitting on. The child is captivated by the flying lemur's tail, which hangs over the side of the table. The child reaches up, grabs Momo's tail and pulls him to the ground in mid-bite.

Dragging the child behind him, Momo tries to escape. The child lets go and Momo runs out onto the railing of the balcony. He turns to see the child, still laughing and smiling, has followed him. He lunges for Momo but misses. Momo flies off, but the child falls down the tiles of the roof beneath them and lands in a box of berries traveling down one of Omashu's many chutes.

Momo lands on the box of berries and begins eating again, only to have the child emerge from the berries behind him. Momo looks over in some horror at the child, who grabs his tail before he can react. The lemur jumps into the air, beating his wings frantically trying to get away. Finally, the box drops off beneath them as it drops down another chute. Momo gets airborne, but can't bear the weight for long. Soon, they are both dragging on the floor of a nearby plaza. The child lands on top of Momo, who is pinned to the floor.

Suddenly, a host of moaning Omashu citizens begins to pass by them. Momo gets up and runs after the citizens and the baby follows Momo out of the city's main gate.

Cut to a night shot of a brightly lit circus tent, which cuts quickly to a shot of some performers in two Chinese style dragon costumes. The dragons jump out of the frame to reveal the Circus Master addressing the crowd. Behind him is the circus' main ring.

We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus said the Circus Master

Azula and two guards reside in a box seat high above him, richly decorated in Fire Nation livery. The rest of the circus looks empty.

Uh...tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable said the Circus Master

I will said Azula.

Cut to the main circus ring. A net is stretched across it. Pan up to show Ty Lee wearing colorful clothing and a golden tiara like headpiece doing a headstand using one hand holding a short stick. This stick, in turn, is balanced on top of what looks like the frame of a small tent. Incredibly, this tent frame, in its turn, balances on a high wire.

Cut back to the Circus Master and Azula.

Incredible. Do you think she'll fall? said Azula.

Of course not said the Circus Master

Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net? asks Azula.

Uh...the thing is...the performers... said the Circus Master

You're right, you're right. That's been done. I know. Set the net on fire said Azula.

Of course, Princess said the Circus Master.

He stands and shoots a gout of flame at the net which promptly catches fire. the fire from the net reflecting on her face as she still remains balanced on the high wire. Sweat pours down her unhappy face.

Brilliant, just brilliant! Oooo, what kind of dangerous animals do you have? said Azula.

Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment... said the Circus Master.

Release them all! said Azula.

Cut to Aang, Raiden, and Flopsie walking towards the camp, Flopsie making vaguely tired grunts. Sokka and Katara get up from a nearby fire and come over to them.

We looked everywhere. No Bumi said Aang.

They must have hidden him somewhere said Raiden.

Katara hugs Aang. Flopsie makes sad noises, and Sokka hugs him. The Resistance Leader walks up behind them.

We've got a problem. We just did a head count said the Resistance Leader.

Oh no. Did someone get left behind? asks Katara.

No, we have an extra said the Resistance Leader.

Cut to Momo walking to the left of the frame, a terrified expression on his face due to the baby attached to him around his neck. The baby is laughing as he hugs the befuddled lemur. Momo drags off the left side of the frame. Cut back to the kids and the Resistance Leader watching Momo drag the baby around.

Oh, boy this could be a problem said Raiden.

Scene shift to the Governor's palace, the cut to Governor's wife seated in a chair on the balcony, sobbing. Mai stands next to her and offers her a handkerchief.

So, the resistance has kidnapped my son Everything so clever, so tricky. Just like their King Bumi said the Governor.

What do you want to do, sir? asks a Guard.

The Governor turns from him and looks back out over the city and the full moon above it.

What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow said Azula.

I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately, there won't be a show tomorrow said, Ty Lee.

Really? said Azula.

The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change. I want to join you on your mission said, Ty Lee.

Cut back to the camp of Omashu citizens, then to a quick shot of Aang and the others around a campfire. Cut again to the baby wandering around after Momo and making cute noises. They arrive at Katara and Sokka, his water tribe club lying on the ground. The baby picks up the club and starts to suck on it. The screen expands as Sokka grabs it and holds it away.

No! Bad Fire Nation baby said Sokka.

The baby begins to cry. Katara looks over at her brother crossly, whacks him across the face and places her hands on her hips.

Oh...alright said Sokka.

The baby stops crying and begins to play with the club.

Ooo, you're so CUTE. Mmmmm... said Katara.

Cut to the Resistance Leader sitting on the other side of the campfire.

Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer said the Resistance.

Does that look like the face of a killer to you? asks Katara.

A messenger hawk! said the Resistance leader.

Fade to Aang unrolling the message brought by the hawk.

It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi said Aang.

You realize we're probably walking right into a trap? said Sokka.

I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. have a good feeling about this said Aang.

Scene changes to Omashu.

Please tell me you're here to kill me said, Mai

It's great to see you, Mai said Azula.

Ty Lee runs over and hugs Mai.

I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling said, Mai.

Well, Azula called a little louder said, Ty Lee.

I have a mission and I need you both said Azula.

Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place said, Mai.

Ok, now i'm going to tell the both of you something that has been a secret for five years said Azula.

Azula tells them the secret about Raiden being and how he's joined the Avatar and they are shocked.

But Ty Lee is happy because she has had a crush on him since they were kids.

Scene change inside the Governor's home.

I apologize said the Governor.

You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back said the Governor.

Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things! said Azula.

Forgive me, Princess said the Governor.

You stay here. Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the City of New Ozai said Azula.

Scene changes

Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee mount the platform. Mai leads the group.

Raiden is shocked to see his sister.

Cut to a wide overhead shot from somewhere near the top of the statue under construction. The two groups face each other at opposite ends of the construction platform. The scene is filled with tension. Cut to the stop of the scaffolding where a crane is lowering a metal coffin suspended by a chain. Inside, the laughing and snorting King Bumi can be heard. Sure enough, the coffin twists on the chain to reveal Bumi's face, visible through a porthole just large enough for his face.

Hi, everybody! said Bumi.

The coffin lands standing straight up behind Mai and her friends.

You brought my brother? asks Mai.

He's here. We're ready to trade said Aang.

I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind? said Azula.

 _oh, no said Raiden._

Of course not, Princess Azula said Mai.

We're trading a two-year-old for a king. A powerful, earthbending king said Azula.

Mmm hmmm! said Bumi.

It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it? asks Azula.

You're right. The deal's off said, Mai

She raises her left hand and Bumi is lifted back off the ground as the chain is reeled in from above.

Whoa! See you all later! said Bumi.

Bumi! said Aang.

The Avatar! My lucky day said Azula.

Then you must really lucky said Raiden.

Then Raiden lowers his hood.

Hello, little sister said Raiden.

You two deal them i'm going after the Avatar said Azula.

Azula runs over to the elevator winch and releases the break with a blast of blue fire. The winch begins to spin rapidly as Azula grabs one of the chains attached to the mechanism. The winch raises her rapidly toward the top of the construction scaffolding and Raiden follows her.

Cut to Aang landing atop Bumi's coffin as it continues its ascent.

Aang, is that you? Where did you come from? asks Bumi.

Hang on! We're gonna get you out of here said Aang.

The Avatar takes a deep breath and begins to blow on the chain connecting the coffin to the crane, slowly freezing it.

Cut to Mai and Ty Lee charging Katara and Sokka. Several blades extend from Mai's right hand during a very short close up that is followed by a shot of Katara and Sokka behind her watching the charge. Katara is in a waterbending stance while Sokka blows on the bison whistle in the background.

We've got to get the baby out of here! said Katara.

Way ahead of ya! said Sokka.

The baby grabs the whistle, then cut to an overhead shot of Katara and Sokka running to the edge of the construction platform. Suddenly, a fist punches Sokka's foot as he passes from a hole in the floor. Sokka goes sprawling to the edge of the platform, but lands on his back, protecting the baby.

She looks down the platform to Sokka and sees Ty Lee vault out of a trap door in the floor and head towards Sokka and the baby. She creates a water whip and prepares to strike Ty Lee, but turns just in time to use the whip to raise up some wood from the floor to block the blades that Mai has just thrown at her. The blades bury themselves in the wooden planks. Katara then uses the whip to throw the wood at Mai, then turns and catches Ty Lee's ankle with it. Ty Lee falls flat on the ground as Sokka climbs down a ladder with the baby. In the background, Katara whips Mai away once again. Cut back to Sokka sliding down the ladder and running off below with the baby.

back to Bumi and Aang still being raised with the coffin and Aang still blowing on the chain.

Aang, stop your blowing for a minute said Bumi.

Now hold on just a duahhh! said Bumi.

(Cut to a shot from near Azula's head as she watches the coffin fall. Cut to Aang atop the falling coffin. As they are about to hit one of Omashu's chutes, he creates a huge airball that deflects their fall. They land in the chute and begin to ride down it.

Azula, watching from a perch high above. She scowls, jumps into a nearby box, which falls into a nearby chute and Raiden does the same.

Cut back to Aang surfing atop Bumi's coffin as it rockets down the chute.

Aang: (smiling and laughing) Just like old times, isn't it, Bumi?

King Bumi: Aang, I need to talk to you!

Aang: (not understanding because of the noise) It's good to see you too!

(Aang looks up to see Azula riding a box in a chute just above them. He begins to twirl his staff rapidly to dissipate the blue fire bolts rapid fired at them by the Princess. then a stream of white fire appears they look to see Raiden behind them.

then Raiden uses his waterbending to get himself onto Bumi's Coffin

Their chutes merge and Azula IS now behind them. Aang launches a gale at her, but she parts it with her hands steepled in front of her. She follows, launching more fire blasts at them. Raiden counters with his own fire. Finally, they enter a portion of the chute that has arches over it at short intervals. Aang blasts these with wind and they come tumbling down on the chute between Azula and them. Cut to a profile of Azula riding atop the box. She and the box disappear as they enter the dust cloud of the fallen arches. The box emerges from the other side without Azula. Aang who breathes a sigh of relief, but he screams as she stands up from where she had been crouched in the box. She launches another blue blast of fire, but Aang ducks and avoids it and Raiden absorbs the attack.

Katara is facing Mai on the construction platform. Katara whips Mai but misses as Mai leans back to avoid the water. As she leans back, Mai launches another blade from her a device around her ankle, but Katara blocks it with a wall of ice. Cut to Mai charging Katara, her arms sweeping back behind her in a herringbone formation. As she approaches, Katara encases Mai's arm in water and freezes it. Mai tries to break the ice with her free arm but fails.

Ty Lee jumps up onto the platform and bounds toward Katara. She systematically jabs various pressure points on Katara apparently causing her whip to fall to the ground, useless, and the ice around Mai's arm to melt. Ty Lee jumps over to stand by Mai. Startled, Katara recovers and assumes another stance. She tries to raise the water from the platform, but very little happens. Cut to a frontal shot of Mai and Ty Lee, both waiting for Katara to do something.

How are you gonna fight without your bending? asks Mai.

Mai pulls out another blade from her robe, this one a three-pointed device that unfolds into a talon shaped throwing star. Katara gasps as Mia gets ready to throw. As she does, Sokka's boomerang enters the frame from behind Mai and knocks the star out of her hand.

Cut to Sokka atop Appa, who catches his boomerang.

I seem to manage! said Sokka.

(Sokka and Appa land between Katara and her would be killers. Appa's tail comes down is huge arc, smashing the platform in behind him, throwing Mai and Ty Lee way back and making a huge hole in the floor.

Cut to Sokka and Katara now atop flying atop Appa. Katara looks to her left and points.

There's Aang and Raiden said Katara.

We can catch 'em said Sokka.

Azula throwing blasts of blue fire ahead of her. Aang deflects and them with his staff and fire with his bending as Appa and the others pull up alongside.

Hang on, Bumi, Raiden! Our ride's here! said Aang

Aang strikes the side of the chute with his staff, launching the coffin out of the chute. Katara and Sokka try to grab the coffin as it passes overhead, but they miss. The coffin sails over Appa and falls down the other side. Bumi screams on the way down. Cut to a wide shot as they land crosswise on another chute and break right through it. They fall through to another chute, this time landing lengthwise and they begin to slide down once more.

Azula continues to pursue them in her box. She creates a circular saw blade of blue fire and launches it at the coffin. As it approaches, Bumi strains in his bonds and causes a pillar of earth to rise up through the chute just in time to absorb the blast. Azula jumps out of her box just as it impacts on the pillar of earth. She slides to a halt in the chute, looking displeased, then cut to her p.o.v. as she watches Aang, Bumi and her brother slide away, then back to a close up of her displeased expression.

Meanwhile, Bumi's coffin begins to plane out as it reaches the bottom of the chute.

You could earthbend all along!? said Aang.

Well, they didn't cover my face said Bumi.

(Bumi strains again within his bonds, then cut to a shot of the end of the chute. An outcropping of rock appears. The coffin hits it as it exits the chute and ends up standing straight up on the newly raised rock. Aang now looks up at Bumi in his coffin.

I don't understand. Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you, Bumi!? said Aang.

Listen to me, Aang. There are options in fighting, called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy said Bumi.

I know! There's positive jin when you're attacking, and negative jin when you're retreating said Aang.

And neutral jin when you do nothing! said Bumi.

There are three jins? said Aang.

King Bumi: Well, technically there are eighty-five. But, let's just focus on the third. Neutral jin is the key to earthbending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike said Bumi.

That's why you surrendered, isn't it? said Raiden.

Yes, and it's why I can't leave now said Bumi.

Aang looks down and turns away, clearly sad and disappointed, Bumi in the background.

I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earthbending said Aang,

Don't look at me I can only bend water and fire said Raiden.

Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking said Bumi

Momo jumps onto Aang shoulder and chitters.

Hey, Momo! said Aang.

Momo's mastered a few jins himself! said Bumi.

Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you when the time is right said Bumi.

(Bumi leans back and his coffin tumbles back into the chute. Laughing maniacally, Bumi uses his earthbending powers to drive his coffin back up the chute.

Don't worry Aang something tells me that crazy king can take care of himself said Raiden.

Scene changes

So, we're tracking down your brothers and Uncle, huh? said, Mai

It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai? asks Ty Lee.

It's not just Zuko, Raiden, and Iroh anymore. We have a Fourth target now said Azula,

Fade to Aang peeping over a balcony, then cut to the Governor holding his wife on the patio below where Aang is hiding. It is night or just past dusk. Aang glides silently down from above and releases the baby, who toddles over to his parents. Aang departs as silently as he came. The baby is greeted with joy.

Tom-Tom! said the Governor's wife.


	4. Chapter 4: the swamp

**I don't own Alta only my OC Raiden.**

hi just so you know I decided to have Raiden cut off his hair like his brother Zuko.

So Zuko is in this episode but we never clearly see his hair so i'm keeping the same as the last episode with Raiden's hair.

so enjoy and on with the story.

Ok, Raiden seriously ANY other crazy siblings or family members you forgot to tell us about said Sokka.

For the Millionth time Sokka no and once again i'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about Azula said Raiden,

So why didn't you? asks Katara.

To tell you the truth part of me wanted to and other didn't and I didn't think my dad would send my sister after me, Zuko and my uncle but now she has her sights set on Aang too and once my sister makes up her mind on something she won't give up said Raiden.

So the old guy who been following us is the Fire Lord's brother said Sokka.

Sokka why do you think Zuko called him uncle every time he addressed him said Katara.

A friendly crew member said Sokka.

So your uncle was a General right? said Katara.

Yeah, he led the siege on Ba-sing-se 600 days and he's known the dragon of the west said Raiden.

why do they call him that? said Aang.

I never heard the story behind it said Raiden.

Must one great story said Aang.

Yeah, must be said Raiden.

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

Spare coins for weary travelers? said Iroh.

The man throws a few copper coins into Iroh's hat, joining perhaps a dozen already there.

This is humiliating! We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want said Zuko.

They will - if you ask nicely said Iroh.

Cut briefly to a long shot as several more pedestrians pass. Iroh next solicits a well dressed young woman.

Spare change for a hungry old man? said Iroh.

Aww, here you go said the Young woman.

The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile said Iroh.

Zuko slaps his forehead in a Sokka-like gesture of frustration. The girl giggles and walks away. A man carrying a pair of broadswords on his back wanders by the opposite direction as the girl. He stops and addresses the beggars.

How about some entertainment in exchange for... a gold piece said the Broadsword Man

We're not performers said Zuko.

Not professional anyway said Iroh.

Standing up and clasping his hands together, he begins to sing

It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se, but the girls in the city they look soo prett-ay! sung Iroh.

Come on! We're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action! the Broadsword man.

Dance! said the Broadsword Man

The Broadsword Man begins to swing his swords at Iroh's legs. Iroh hops up and down to avoid the blows while continuing his song.

And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba-Sing-Se! sung Iroh.

Hahaha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner. Here ya go! said the Broadsword Man.

Such a kind man! said Iroh.

Scene changes back to Aang and the other.

Momo is peeping over the saddle guard and chittering, Katara is reading a scroll and looking vaguely bored. Sokka is sharpening his machete, also looking bored and Raiden is meditating.

Cut again to Aang in the driver's seat. He looks ahead, a vacant almost mesmerized expression on his face. He holds the reins loosely in his hands.

Sokka looks over Appa's side.

Hey, you takin' us down for a reason? asks Sokka.

Aang! Why are we going down? asks Sokka again.

What?I didn't even notice said Aang.

Are you noticing now? asks Sokka.

Is something wrong? asks Katara.

What is with all the noise? asks Raiden.

I know this is gonna sound weird, but... I think the swamp is... calling to me said Aang.

It is telling ya where we can get something to eat? asks Sokka.

No, I... I think it wants us to land there said Aang.

No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on said Sokka.

I don't know... Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it? said Aang.

Appa continues to descend. Katara, Raiden, Sokka, and Momo peer over the saddle to look as they get closer to the swamp.

Yes! said Sokka.

Absolutely said Raiden.

I don't know... There's something ominous about that place said Katara.

See Even Appa and Momo don't like it here said Sokka.

Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this... bye swamp said Aang.

Yip! Yip! said Aang.

Sokka turns around. His eyes bulge as he sees what is pursuing them.

You better throw in an extra "yip"! We gotta move! said Sokka.

They end up falling off Appa into the swamp.

This is one of those times when i'm glad i'm a firebender said Raiden.

Where's Appa and Momo? asks Aang.

Aang airbends himself through the trees and emerges at the top of the tree canopy. He scans around but sees nothing.

Appa! Momo! said Aang.

You've got an elbow leech! said Katara.

Where! Where! said Sokka.

Where do you think? said Katara.

Why do things keep attaching to me!

Aang and Raiden swinging on a vine back towards them.

You couldn't find them? asks Katara.

No... and the tornado... it just disappeared said Aang.

Cut to a shot of some vines and weeds. A machete and a pair of swords cut through them to reveal Sokka and Raiden and the others behind him.

We better speed things up said Sokka.

Maybe... we should be a little nicer to the swamp said Aang.

Aang, these are just plants! Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth? said Sokka.

Maybe you should listen to Aang. Something about this place feels... alive said Katara.

I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here, and if we don't wanna wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can says Sokka.

Raiden why don't you just burn this stuff it will get us outta here much faster said Sokka.

We don't if there's any flammable gas in this swamp that could cause a forest fire said Raiden.

Sokka and Raiden begin cutting a path once again.

Cut to Appa making footprints in the swamp floor. Momo sits atop his saddle as Appa plods on. A frontal shot of Appa reveals a large fallen tree in their way. Appa groans in frustration then cut to a wider overhead shot. Appa collapses in a heap, refusing to move any farther, then cut to Momo blowing the bison whistle in the saddle. Appa cringes and tries to cover his ears. Appa groans, but Momo bows it again. Cut to a wider shot as Appa swats Momo in the saddle using the flat of his tail like a fly-swatter. Momo chitters and falls backwards, clearly knocked silly.

Scene change to the Kids.

Appa! Momo! said Katara.

There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night said Sokka.

Sokka is suddenly surrounded by about a dozen swamp flies which he flails at with his arms and machete. They go away just as a huge bubble of swamp gas burps from the muddy water beneath them. The gas rises up to them.

What was that! said Katara.

Nothing. Just swamp gas. Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here said Sokka.

Ugh! said all.

now, are you glad I didn't use my firebending here said Raiden?

Their disgust in interrupted by a terrifying scream. The stop in mid-reach and grab each other with bugged out eyes.

I think we should build a fire...said Sokka.

Sokka runs over to some nearby tree or vine roots and starts hacking them with his machete.

Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that said Aang.

No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine. Right, swamp? "No problem, Sokka!" said Sokka.

the kids are on a ledge created by the root system of a large tree. They have built their camp on it and sit around a small fire. It is sometime later that night.

Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched? asks Katara.

Please, we're all alone out here said Sokka.

you don't that said Raiden.

...except for them said Aang

Frightened faces and the eyes disappear behind them. They grab each other in a group hug.

Right, except for them said Sokka.

the swamp. It is still night. Appa lying down on the lowest branch of a huge tree Appa, Momo perched atop him. The sounds of the swamp are all around them, and Momo scurries around, listening, and frightened at the cacophony. Cut to a close up of Appa, who opens an eye, lift his head and roars. The swamp falls silent. Momo curls up on Appa and tries to sleep.

the kids' fire. It is dying. The camera zooms back to reveal the four, backs to each other, fast asleep.

the four are each tied up by three or four vines but awake screaming as the vines simultaneously yank them away from each other.

Cut to Sokka. He plants his machete in the ground as he is dragged away, halting his movement. Raiden, Katara, and Aang are dragged off into the mist. Sokka gets up and starts hacking the vines with his machete. He frees himself and runs back down the tree root, pursued by more vines.

Cut to Katara, struggling to free herself from the vines. Using a water whip she cuts through her bonds and runs off into the mist.

cut to Raiden uses a fire kick to burn the vines off at the ends. when he starts walking when more vines attack him, then he creates fire daggers in both hands and starts cutting and burning the vines while running into the mist

Cut to Aang, who frees himself by creating an air bubble around him and expanding it. His bonds loosened, he collapses the bubble and hops into the surrounding trees, closely pursued by more vines. He escapes a vine that pulls him to the ground using his airbending to propel himself far away and soon finds himself alone in the swamp.

Guys? said Aang.

(Fade to a shot of Appa's footprint, filled with swamp water. Cut to two barely clothed figures who are looking down at the footprint.

What'd you reckon make a track like that, Tho? asks Due,

Don't know, Due. Something with six big'uns too said Tho.

The camera pans up to reveal Appa's tracks in the mud.

Leaves a nice, wide trail to folla' said Due.

You know what's at the end of that trail? aks Tho.

Dinner said Tho.

(ut to Appa swimming in the marsh water, then cut to a close up of Momo. His eyes dart from side to side as he chitters. A fly is buzzing around his head. It flies off and Momo flies after it. He lands on a nearby tree root, still trying to trap the fly. He hops from root to root. He catches the fly on the last root but releases it when the root turns out to be the back of a catfish crocodile. Momo jumps into the air as the creature roars and snaps its mighty jaws at Momo. The monster pursues Momo as he flies back to Appa. When they reach Appa, the bison's mouth is open to receive the pursuing crocodile. Appa spits him back out. Momo and the monster hiss at each other for a moment, then the crocodile swims off. Appa shakes his head slightly and groans

Katara is walking through an area where the tree roots are covered in white flowers.

Aang? Sokka? Raiden? said Katara.

Ahead of her is another water tribe woman, back to the camera. She wears the same robe as Katara and has the same hairstyle. Katara begins walking toward the figure.

Hello? Hello? Can you help me? Mom? Mom! said Katara.

Katara as she runs, her eyes streaming tears of joy. She reaches the figure and places a hand on her shoulder.

I can't believe... said Katara.

(The smile drops from her face as the scene begins to lighten. Katara stands in front of a tree stump. The figure was an illusion. Katara gasps at the realization then falls to her knees and begins to cry.

Scene changes to Sokka.

Aang! Stupid swamp! Dumb, ugly vines! Katara! Raiden! You think you're so tough, huh? said Sokka.

He swings, misses, gets caught up in some vines, and falls flat on his face in the mind. He looks up and sees a ghostly figure hovering some distance away from him. Floating in a shaft of light, it is the spirit form of Princess Yue.

Hello? Yue? This is just a trick of the light... swamp gas. I... hit my head running away last night. I'm going crazy said Sokka.

He turns around, still frightened. He walks over to her.

You didn't protect me said, Yue.

Sokka rubs his eyes and suddenly the shaft of light is empty. He turns to walk away and Yue is behind him. He yells and falls backwards into the water. He looks around once more, and she's gone. He stands, draws his machete, and walks off, a frown on his face.

Scene changes to Raiden.

Katara! Aang! Sokka! calls Raiden.

where in Agni are you guys said Raiden?

Raiden said a Female voice.

Raiden turns to a woman dressed in regal clothing in front of him and a child appears beside her.

Mother?! Zuko?! said Raiden.

He runs to towards her.

Mother said Raiden.

Then she and Zuko vanish.

Don't go said Raiden.

scene changes to Aang.

Aang is walking through the swamp.

Katara! Appa! said Aang.

Hello? said Aang.

The one on the left is a pig with wings. The one on the right is a girl in a white robe.

Who are you? asks Aang.

The girl covers her mouth with her hands and laughs. The pig flaps its wings and raises itself into the air. The pig flies off and the girl runs down the opposite side of the mound.

Hey, come back! said Aang.

Aang pursues the girl through the swamp She seems to be many places at once, able to move at lightning speed, or both. Aang cannot reach her.

a chicken possum is hanging from a tree branch, Appa is swimming down one of the swamp's many rivers.

In front of Appa, the mist clears to reveal three riverboats. The point boat is manned by Tho and Due. The two parties survey each other. Momo chitters atop Appa. Sitting in the driver's seat, it looks as if Momo is Appa's master.

Look at that, Tho. Is that little hairy fellow ridin' that thing? asks Due.

Naw, that's what they call a "lemoo," saw one at a travelin' show once. Real smart they say said Tho.

Bet he tastes a lot like possum chicken said Due.

You think everything tastes like possum chicken said Tho.

C'mon now, fellas. Just a little closer. Nice and easy. Nothing to worry about. We just fixin' to eat ya said Due.

Appa roars turns and bounds away. Cut back to Due and Tho, the waves from Appa's wake buffeted them.

What'd ya say that fer? asks Tho.

Well, we are! said Due.

But you don't have to tell'em that! said Tho.

Well, how'd I know they'd understand me! said Due.

Come on! said Tho.

Due stands up and begins making paddling motions with his hands. Within a few seconds, the boat speeds off, with Due waterbending to propel the canoe. The other boats follow, a waterbender in each of those as well.

Appa running over the surface of the river, his feet splashing as he goes. The boats follow close behind.

Shift back to Aang still in pursuit of the laughing girl. After a few more shots, he spies her on top of another mound.

Who are you? asks Aang.

He runs up the mound and charges her. She turns, but it is not the girl in white, it is Katara. Aang, who realizes too late that it is Katara. He runs right into her and knocks her off the mound. She cries out as they go down. Sokka and Raiden are walking along, then drawing their swords as they hear something approach. The other two appear rolling and knock them down as well. The land in a pile at the bottom of another tree root. Sokka gets up, angry.

What do you guys think you're doing! I've been looking all over for you! said Sokka.

Well, I've been wandering around looking for you! said Katara.

I was chasing some girl said Aang.

What girl? asks Katara,

I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress said Aang.

sounds like nobility to me said Raiden.

Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations! said Sokka.

I thought I saw Mom said Katara.

Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here said Sokka.

You guys saw something too? asks Katara.

I thought I saw My mother too and my brother said Raiden.

I thought I saw Yue. But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot. and Raiden probably saw his mom for the reason

but why I did see my brother? I mean we haven't seen him or my Uncle since the north pole because they're probably on the run from Azula but still said Raiden.

I don't know said Sokka.

What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here said Aang.

Aang begins scanning around as if looking for something.

Okay... so where's here? The middle of the swamp? said Katara.

Yeh, the center... said Aang.

It's the heart of the swamp, it's been calling us here, I knew it said Aang.

It's just a tree. It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here said Sokka.

Then a swamp monster appears.

The monster grabs Sokka as he runs away and begins flailing him around. Aang turns and knocks Sokka out of the monster's grip with a blast of air. Sokka falls into the water with a yell. The monster then knocks Aang way back with a sweep of its arm Sokka is cutting vines around him with his machete. To his right, the vines start rising out of the water. the vines attaching are itself to the monster and rebuilding the right arm that Aang had damaged with his blast of air when he released Sokka. The monster swings at Sokka and grabs him again.

Cut to Katara who skates across the water in a graceful curve and fires a jet of water through the creatures left shoulder. The creature drops Sokka, a large hole in its left shoulder. Katara squares off against the creature as it fills the hole with more vines. Katara who looks on in alarm. Katara skirts around the monster as it swings a few times and misses. She sprays some water at it and then concentrates, building a large wave and washing the creature backwards. Sokka screams as he is once again in the monster's clutches.

Katara then parts the water between her and the monster. She runs down the dry earth in front of her, but the creature knocks her backward with vines that grow right out from its body.

then Raiden sends a Fire blast at the monster burning some of the vines but repairs itself then Raiden sends a barge of fire blast at it creating multiple holes but the monster repairs itself again.

Aang runs back to the fight. Aang turns back just in time to get smacked backwards by another vine appendage. Sokka in its grip. It places Sokka on its and begins to suck him in. Sokka struggles but is slowly drawn in.

Appa is running through the swamp, pursued by the waterbender boats.

Now, what would a lemoo need a shirt fer? asks Tho.

blinded crewman capsizes. Cut back to Appa running over the swamp surface. Appa bends low and runs under a tree root or fallen tree that blocks his path. Appa makes it but knocks Momo off his back. Cut to Tho, ready to catch Momo with an open sack. Momo flies right into it, Tho closes the sack, ties it and drops it beside him. The chase continues.

scene changes back to the kids.

the monster flailing about, then cut to Sokka still struggling in the monster's chest. Aang approaching rapidly across the water, seated on an air ball. Aang rides the air ball up the monster's torso and back as the monster swings at him and misses. Aang lands atop its head and begins to make a whirlwind around the monster. The whirlwind twists the vines that compose the monster into a huge coil.

Switch to Katara and Raiden who make a few waterbending motions then blow a breath out that freezes the water vapor in front of them. Their breath has frozen the vines around Sokka.

Katara raises a column of water behind her that propels her and Sokka through the chest of the monster and into the water behind. The monster repairs the hole in its chest and begins to advance on the pair.

Aang jumping through the air and landing on the monster's back. Aang jumps back onto the ground and the monster blasts him Aang goes flying through the air and lands back in the water.

Katara turns back to the monster, an expression of determination on her face. she looks at Raiden who nods. they fire loops of water at the monster as it approaches. The loops get larger the farther they get from Katara and Raiden. Katara and Raiden continue to rapid fire and the monster begins to disintegrate

There's someone in there! He's bending the vines! said Sokka.

Katara who twirls around in a bending move and slices the mask and the head of the monster with a mighty lash of the water whip. The head and mask fall into the water as a bunch of vines grab Katara. Sokka watches as Aang flies back in and with a single blast of air blows away the rest of the monster to reveal a fat, leaf-clad man.)

Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us? asks Aang.

Wait! I didn't call you here said, Hue.

We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land said Aang.

He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to us - a lot said Sokka.

The Avatar! Come with me said, Hue.

The kids drop their combat stances and follow

The kids and Hue are climbing the exposed roots of the great tree at the center of the swamp.

So, who are you then? asks Katara.

Cut to a closer view of the group. Hue bends a vine out of their way.

I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt this fellow with his big knife said, Hue.

See? Completely reasonable. Not a monster just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it said Sokka.

Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right. It's sacred said Hue.

I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree. I hear it callin' me, just like you did says, Hue.

Sure ya did. It seems real chatty said Sokka.

See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles... said, Hue.

Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more - one big living organism, just like the entire world said, Hue.

I get how the tree is one big thing, but, the whole world? said Aang.

Sure. You think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We're all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree explained Hue.

But what did our visions mean? asks Raiden.

In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved... said Hue.

...folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not said, Hue.

We're still connected to'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death said, Hue.

But what about my vision It was someone I had never met said Aang.

and my Brother who isn't even dead said Raiden.

You're the Avatar. You tell me said, Hue.

Time is an illusion... so, it's... someone I will meet? said Aang.

and I will see my brother again said Raiden.

Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to Appa and Momo said Sokka.

I think I know how to find is connected said Aang.

Come on! We've got to hurry! said Aang.

Set my lines by the river bed! Caught ten fish and I killed'em dead! Cut'em and gut'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them cat gators dead sung Tho.

Suddenly a jet of water erupts beyond the boats and destroys the one farther one that does not contain Due and Tho.

Appa! said Aang.

Aang unleashes a blast of air that knocks Tho off the boat. He drops the bag with Momo as he flies off and Momo gets out and flies away.

We're under attack! said Due.

Due waterbends a wall of water up at Aang, Raiden, and Katara, who have joined Aang on the tree branch, which they bend away from them. Katara, who bends back and forth as she manipulates the water.)

Hey, you guys are waterbenders! said Katara.

You too? That means we're kin! said Due.

Hey, Hue! How you been? asks Due.

You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual said Hue.

Hue? said Sokka.

How do you like that possum chicken? asks Due.

Tastes just like an arctic hen. So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got plenty of those big things wandering around said Sokka.

You want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family! said Due.

Due take a fish off his kabob and tosses it at Slim, who eats it in one bite.

Nice Slim! said Sokka.

Sokka throws a piece of roasted insect at Slim, but it bounces off his mouth. Slim turns and growls at Sokka, who recoils in terror.

Oh, he eats no bugs! That's people food said Duw.

Where d'you say you're from? asks Tho

The South Pole said Katara.

Didn't know there were waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they? said Tho.

No, it' all ice and snow said Katara.

Tho and Due look surprised.

Hmm. No wonder you left said Tho/

Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp said Sokka.

What about the visions? asks Raiden.

I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug! said Sokka.

But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were? asks Aang.

That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count. (To Hue) The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down said Sokka.

I can't do anything like that. I just bender the water in the plants said, Hue.

Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp said Sokka.

One of the screaming white bird's lands on the branch and screams. A nearby vine rises up and bats the bird

Scene changes to a full moon back in an Earth Kingdom village the Broadsword Man walking down a street alone. He hears something behind him, turns and draws his blades. Cut to a frontal shot of him, there was nothing behind him.

Who's there? said, Broadsword Man.

his hands are grabbed each in turn by another man's hands. He is disarmed and thrown against some nearby boxes, his swords useless on the ground. His assailant's feet are seen to approach the sword. He picks them up the assailant is no less than the Blue Spirit himself.


	5. Chapter 5: avatar day

**I don't own Atla only my OC Raiden.**

 **hi again**

 **so reviewed this episode advance and Zuko hair is still the same length and Raiden's too.**

A spider has built a web in Sokka's open mouth and sits patiently at its center. A moment later, Momo appears. His ears stand straight up on his head and he chitters as he sees the spider. He blinks. Shift to a quick profile view of Momo standing up on his hind legs, beginning to lean forward toward Sokka, who is drooling out of the side of his mouth.

Cut back to the profile shot of Momo and Sokka, where Momo cocks back his hand, and the shoves it into Sokka's mouth. Sokka's eyes bug out. Sokka lifts his head, chucking Momo over his face

What are you doing in my mouth! said Sokka?

Momo, you need to be a little more sensitive to my boundaries said Sokka.

(As Sokka speaks, Momo hears something that isn't Sokka. He flips upright, chitters and jumps on Sokka's face

Aang is sleeping on Appa. A galloping sound is heard as Aang awakes.

Give up! You're completely surrounded! said, Colonel Mongke

then Raiden aims an arch of fire at them.

Come on, come on, come on! said Aang.

Let's go said Raiden.

My scrolls! said Karara.

My staff! said Aang.

My swords said Raiden.

then Katara uses water to freeze a man's weapon to the tree stump retrieved her Scrolls

Then Dodges Fire lit arrow, then send a Fireblast at the man firing then and retrieved his swords.

Shift to Aang running to his staff. The tree falls in his way, but he airbends lightly over it.a masked Fire Nation soldier for a second, He snaps his fingers, removing a cap from a dynamite-like stick, one of many, on his belt. Removing the cap seemingly lights a wick. He throws the device. Aang arrives at his staff as the bomb drops next to him. He sees it and with a grimace and twirl of his staff his bats it deeper into the forest. He airbends out of the way and it explodes

Yip, yip! said Aang.

With a flap of his tail, Appa takes off. Colonel Mongke, who fires a blast of flame at Appa's retreating figure counters it. Cut to Katara, Sokka, and Momo in Appa's saddle. They duck as the fireball passes overhead

Then Raiden fires back with his own fireballs

Wait, my boomerang! said Sokka.

Sokka's boomerang still on the ground below.

There's no time! said Raiden.

Oh, I see. There's time to get your scrolls and time to get your staff and your swords, but no time for my boomerang? said Sokka.

That's correct! said Katara.

Oh said Sokka.

Sorry about your boomerang, Sokka said Aang.

I feel like I've lost part of my identity. Imagine if you lost your arrow, or if Katara lost her... hair loopies said Sokka.

Here's your produce, ponytail guy said the Merchant.

I used to be boomerang guy... said Sokka.

Katara pays the nice merchant.

Hey, Water Tribe money said the merchant.

I hope that's okay said Katara.

So long as it's money said the merchant.

closes shop and begins to walk away

Have a nice Avatar Day! said the merchant.

Avatar Day? said Aang.

You guys are going to the festival, right? said the Merchant.

Aang, Katara, Raiden. and Sokka look at each other. Sokka, who has been crying over his boomerang still looks distraught, but Katara and Aang smile. but Raiden is suspicious

There's a holiday for the Avatar. Who knew? said Aang.

Look! They made a giant Kyoshi float said Katara.

And here comes Avatar Roku said Raiden.

Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated said Aang.

And it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food said Sokka.

Sokka takes a huge chomp out of a cake he is holding.

Aang, look! said Raiden.

That's the biggest me I've ever seen said Aang.

Sokka: Now a torch; that's a nice prop. It's bright, dangerous... ... smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off said Sokka.

Hey, what's that guy doing? asks Katara.

Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar! chanted the crowd.

Shift scenes to another town that rests on top of a hill then cut to a man and woman walking down a deserted street. He is carrying two baskets suspended by a pole across his back. A shadow passes then the Blue Spirit appears in front of the couple, swords drawn. He cuts the baskets away from the terrified man, scoops them up and runs.

Zuko throws the baskets which land in front of him.

Where did you get these? asks Iroh.

What does it matter where they came from? said Zuko/

Hmm...Mmmm! said Iroh.

Scene changes back to the Kids.

Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar! chanted the crowd.

(The Mayor gives the torch man a signal, who throws his torch at the Aang float. It lands on his right eye and begins to burn. Katara and Raiden run across the plaza. they jump forward and waterbend the water from two nearby water caskets, putting out the burning floats.

Hey! those party-pooper's ruining Avatar Day! said a man.

Aang airbends himself to the left shoulder of his own float.

Those party-poopers are my friends said Aang.

It's the Avatar himself! said, Mayor Tong.

It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers! said a man.

No, I'm not, I... said Aang.

The guy runs around completely scared and hurls himself into the crowd.

I suggest you leave. You're not welcome here, Avatar said Mayor Tong.

Why not? Aang helps people said Katara.

Yeah said Raiden.

It's true. I'm on your side said Aang.

I find that hard to swallow considering what you did to us in your past life. It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great said, Mayor Tong.

You think that I... murdered someone... said Aang.

We used to be a great society before you killed our leader. (pointing to himself) Now look at us! said an old man.

Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would. And it's not fair for you all to question his honor because of something that might or might not have happened over 400 years ago said Raiden.

Let's tell him what we think of the Avatar's "honor." said a man in the crowd.

Give me a chance to clear my name said Aang.

The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial said, Mayor Tong.

I'll gladly stand trial said Aang.

You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail said, Mayor Tong.

No problem! said Aang.

How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money? asks Aang.

So some people don't like you. Big deal! There's a whole nation of firebenders who hate you. Now, let's bust you out of here said Sokka.

I can't say Aang.

Sure you can! A little... swish, swish, swish! Airbending slice! ... and we're on our way said Sokka.

I think what "Master Swish" is trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here said Raiden.

I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer, either. I need you guys to help prove my innocence said Aang.

How're we gonna do that? The crime happened over three hundred years ago said Sokka.

That's okay, Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective said Aang.

Well, I guess I could be classified as such said Sokka.

Ugh! said Raiden slapping forehead.

Yeah! Back home he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky said Katara.

Everyone wanted to blame it on a polar leopard, but I figured out that it was Old Man Jarco wearing polar leopard boots. See, a real eight hundred pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am pretty good said Sokka.

So you'll help me with my case? asks Aang.

Fine. But I'm gonna need some new props said Sokka.

I'm ready said Sokka.

Raiden covers his mouth to attempt to hide his laughter.

What? asks Sokka.

Cut to an armored wagon with a small trailer traveling through a forest. It is pulled by a horse ostrich.

Inside, a plump merchant looks at an open cash box with glee. He plays with the coins. Suddenly, the carriage jolts as it comes to a sudden stop. The merchant's hat falls off and he grabs his cash box protectively. He looks around in alarm and closes and locks the cash box.

After a few moments of nothing, he breathes a sigh of relief. Then a broadsword blade slices through the roof. A fist appears as it smashes a hole through the damaged roof. Through the hole, the Blue Spirit is seen atop the carriage. The merchant offers the box with his eyes closed and the Blue Spirit grabs it. The merchant looks up, but the Blue Spirit is gone.

Outside The driver is knocked out beside the carriage and the ostrich horse is gone.

Back to the city of Chin.

On the seaside of the town, there is a small temple right on the cliff overlooking the water below.

Behind the temple, between it and the city walls, the benches of an amphitheater are cut into the hillside. Four figures walk from the city to the temple.

This is the crime scene said, Mayor Tong.

Mayor Tong: This is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi. It was at sunset three hundred and seventy years ago today that she emerged from the temple and struck down Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it said, Mayor Tong.

This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone. And we know that the statue was built after Chin died said Sokka.

So if they were built at the same time, that means... said Raiden.

Shhh! I wanna solve it! That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple said Sokka.

Raiden glared at him.

That's a big hole in the mayor's story, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence said Katara.

You're right said Sokka.

He produces a water pipe out of nowhere and proceeds to blow a few bubbles.

Well, this was way before my great-grandfather was born and before the war started so it's got nothing to do with my family said Raiden.

We need to go to Kyoshi Island said Sokka.

Where'd you get that? asks Katara.

Scene changes to the courtyard of the jail.

You got a bald head... said Prisoner 1.

...some nice tattoos... said prisoner 1

The prisoner is a tall, muscular, bald man with tattoos of his own. He runs forward at Aang with a cry of fury but is restrained before he reaches him by chains.

You're going to fit in real well around here said prisoner 1

Aang smiles weakly.

Scene changes to Raiden, Katara, and Sokka flying on Appa.

So when did do you guys visit this place asks Raiden.

A month before we met you said Katara.

did my brother come here said Raiden?

Yeah, and he almost burnt the village to the ground said Sokka.

Why i'm not surprised said Raiden.

Scene changes to Koshi island.

Foaming Mouth Guy appears and pushes through the crowd. He does what he is best at - foaming at the mouth before fainting.

Where's Aangy? asks Koko.

He couldn't be here, Koko said Katara.

Koko: I wanted to see Aangy... said, Koko

The Foaming Mouth Guy gets back up and wipes the foam from his face, looking slightly embarrassed. He covers his head with part of his robe and slinks out of the frame. The crowd disperses, but Oyagi approaches them.

Oyagi! Aang is in jail. The town of Chin says he murdered their leader in a past life said Katara.

They say it was Kyoshi said Sokka.

Kyoshi? That's crazy talk! I'll take you to her shrine. Maybe something there will help you clear her name said Oyagi.

But first who is this? asks Oyagi.

This is Raiden. he joined our group after we left here and he's a firebender but he's on our side said Katara.

Four walking up the path from the village to the shrine.

So, uh... what's Suki up to? Is she around? Asks Sokka.

who's Suki? asks Raiden.

A girl that we meet last time we were here that kicked his butt said Katara.

now that I would like to have seen said Raiden.

Actually, she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids had a big impact on Suki. She said you inspired her and she wanted to help change the world said Oyagi.

Oh, well... that's great said Sokka.

They walk under a paifang gate and approach another temple overlooking the sea.

This temple was converted into a shrine to Kyoshi said Oyagi.

They enter the shrine. It is dark and filled with Kyoshi's clothing and weapons.

The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono said Oyagi.

She had exquisite taste said Katara.

Please don't touch said Oyagi.

These fans... they were her weapons, no? asks Sokka.

Also, refrain from touching the fans said Oyagi.

These were her boots? Her feet must have been enormous! said Raiden.

The biggest of any Avatar said Oyagi.

Wait a minute... big feet? Little footprints? There's no way! said Raiden.

Ahem. Special outfit Hat and pipe These things mean anything to you? said Sokka.

You're right. I'm sorry. Please said Raiden.

Aha! There's no way Kyoshi could have made that footprint and therefore there is nothing linking her to the crime scene! said Sokka.

Brilliant, Sokka said both.

Scene changes back to the jail.

This girl you're talking about She'll come around. You just gotta hang in there said Prisoner 1

Aang easily gets out of the stocks and rests his elbows on top of it.

You think so? asks Aang.

(All at once)

Sure! said Prisoner 1.

Yeah said prisoner 2.

You're a catch said prisoner 3.

I don't know... said Aang.

Hey! You're smart, handsome, funny, not to mention you're the Avatar said prisoner 1.

You guys are great said Aang.

Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel said Prisoner 3.

scene change to Kyoshi.

This piece is called "The Birth of Kyoshi." It was painted at sunrise on the day this island was founded. Why it was today, in fact, three hundred and seventy years ago said Oyagi.

ok, so I was off by 30 years said Raiden.

Three hundred and seventy years... wait, are you sure it was today? said Sokka.

Seeing how it's Kyoshi Day, yes, I'm sure said Oyagi.

This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise; it took place at sunset. Look at the shadows said Raiden.

They point east. So the sun must have been in the west said Katara,

So what? said Oyagi.

If Kyoshi was in the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi! said Sokka.

scene changes back to Chin.

Honorable mayor, we've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence said Katara.

Sokka leaning over to Aang and giving him a big smile face, which Aang returns.

Evidence? Hmph! That's not how our court system works said, Mayor Tong.

That how it works everywhere else in the world said Raiden.

Then how can I prove my innocence? asks Aang.

Simple. I say what happened and then you say what happened and then I decide who's right said, Mayor Tong.

Aang and friends gasps in unison, looking horrified.

That's why we call it justice. Because it's "just us." Hahaha! said, Mayor Tong.

Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar (pointing to Aang behind him, still in the stocks) showed up and killed him! And that's how it happened said, Mayor Tong.

i'm telling you guys i'm this close to roasting that alive said Raiden,

The accused will now present its argument said, Bailiff

You can do it, Aang. Just remember the evidence said Raiden.

Right... evidence. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to tell you what really happened. And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one... (Aang blanks) Uh... said Aang.

The footprints! said Raiden,

Oh, yeah... (to the crowd) You see, I have very large feet said Aang.

(Camera tilts down to show Aang's little feet. The crowd looks unimpressed.)

Furthermore, your... temple matches your statue. But... I was in a painting at sunset. (wraps it up fast with a big smile) So there you have it! I'm not guilty! said Aang.

(Cut to the crowd, which continued to be unimpressed, then tilt down to Katara, Sokka and Momo, both with big smiles their faces, and Sokka giving a "thumbs up" gesture and shakes his head in his hand.

He's dead said Sokka.

Cut to Zuko and Iroh in their cave. A fire crackles nearby.

Looks like you did some serious shopping. (Iroh walks around the fire and sits, inspecting a gold teapot in front of him) But where did you get the money? said

So you like your new teapot? Asks Zuko.

To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. (walking over to Zuko who lies with his back to the opposite wall of the cave) I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. (puts his had on Zuko's shoulder) But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty said Iroh,

There's no honor for me without the Avatar said Zuko.

Zuko... Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now said Iroh

Then there is no hope at all said Zuko.

Zuko turns to get up.

No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength said Iroh.

Zuko looks back at his uncle for a moment, then gets up to leave. He walks away from the cave.

scene changes to chin.

Mayor Tong, we'd like for the court to hear one last testimony said Katara,

I've already told you! It's just me and the accused. You can't call any witnesses said, Mayor Tong.

This isn't just any witness. We're going to call... Avatar Kyoshi herself! said Raiden.

What are you guys doing? asks Sokka.

Well, she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something said Katara.

I do believe in the power of stuff said Sokka.

This is a mockery of Chin law said, Mayor Tong

Please! If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here said Katara.

Aang do something said Raiden.

Hey, everybody Avatar Kyoshi here said Aang

Raiden facepalms.

This is ridiculous. For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar... said, Mayor Tong.

As Mayor Tong tries to finish, a whirlwind appears around Aang, The sky darkens. The whirlwind around Aang disperses to reveal Avatar Kyoshi herself

I killed Chin the Conqueror said Kyoshi.

he vision begins with a profile shot of the man from the statue. He sits on a throne, soldiers, and retainers in the background. A man kneels before him in supplication. He stands and earthbending a lump of stone out of the floor.

(voice-over) A horrible tyrant, (cut to a close up of the stern tyrant) Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent said Kyoshi.

(voice-over) When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender said Kyoshi.

(voice-over) I warned him that I would not sit passively and while he took our home, but he did not back down said Kyoshi.

Chin assumes an earthbending stance. Cut to a frontal shot of Kyoshi. She raises her fan and blows Chin's clothes off him right down to his underwear. Chin is surprised. Cut back to Kyoshi.

(voice-over) On that day, we split from the mainland said Kyoshi

(Kyoshi closes her eyes and opens them. They glow white briefly, She jumps up, extends her fans, and slices one in a sweeping motion to her left. , which rips open from her position all the way to where the land meets the sea as the army looks on. She does the same on her other side, then straightens up and closes her fans in one smooth motion.

she jumps up and lands with her legs bent and her tows pointed sideways. She strikes the ground with her two closed maintains his earthbending stance despite the power displayed before him.

Kyoshi creates a gale that blows most of the army away behind Chin and pushes the island at ever increasing speed away from the mainland. Once the island is out of sight, Chin screams in frustration at his defeat. As he yells, the rock underneath him, which now hangs out over a shear drop to the surf below, crumbles. He falls into the water below.

(voice-over) I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders said Kyoshi

(She lowers her face and is consumed again by the whirlwind. The artificial darkness gets reeled back in by the wind. Soon, Aang is himself again, though drained. Katara runs forward and holds up as he threatens to faint. He drops one of Kyoshi's fans.

this is really really bad said Raiden.

any other ideas Raiden? asks Sokka.

how was I suppose to know she was gonna confess said Raiden.

So... what just happened? asks Aang.

Uhh... you kind of confessed. Sorry said Katara.

And I find you guilty! Bring out the wheel of punishment! said, Mayor Tong.

Shift scene to Zuko standing behind Iroh, whose back is to him at their cave.

Zuko: Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said.

Did you? Good, good said Iroh.

It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way said Zuko.

Wait! shouts Iroh.

Iroh leads over their stolen ostrich horse and places the reigns in Zuko's hands. Zuko looks back at his uncle once, then shakes the reigns and gallops away.

Scene changes back to Chin.

The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment to determine his sentence said, Bailiff

I said I would face justice, so I will say Aang.

He spins the wheel.

Community service! Please stop on community service said Katara.

Looks like it's "boiled in oil." said Bailiff

(voice-over) We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord! Now show me your leader so I may... ...dethrone him said Colonel Mongke.

That's him over there! said a Citizen.

The spectator points to the Mayor who hides behind the wheel.

You! Avatar! Do something! said, Mayor Tong.

Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil said Aang.

There! "Community service." Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos! said, Mayor Tong.

(Aang smiles and runs forward. He jumps into the air, shedding most of Kyoshi's clothing except for her headdress. a rider readies his halberd. Aang leans forward and extends his arms out behind him like a fighter jet. Each hand holds one of Kyoshi's fans, which he opens as he runs. He spins aside out of the rhino's way at the last moment and uses the fan to airbend the rider out of his seat and off the side of the cliff.

Cut to the Mayor who peeps out over the wheel as a rhino bears down on him. He turns in horror and slides down the back of the wheel. His eyes bug out as the creatures three horns bust through the wheel, one just above each shoulder and one between his legs.

Cut to Aang, who locks eyes briefly with the Colonel.

Rough Rhinos, to the town! said Colonel Mongke.

Raiden who are those guys? asks Sokka.

the Rough rhinos there legendary next only to the Yun Yan Archers. each one specializes in a different weapon their leader is Colonel Mongke said Raiden.

the rhinos and their rhinos now setting the town on fire with arrows and blasts of fire from their hands. The masked rider runs by a hay wagon and drops three sticks of dynamite into it. The wagon explodes as another rhino rushes by.

Shift to another Fire Nation shoulder, shirtless and screaming as he throws a flail at Katara and Raiden. Raiden uses a fire blast to heat the flail and Katara draws some water from her skin and uses the water to bend the flail back against their attacker. He is bound and helpless by his own weapon. She then whips the rhino with her water.

Cut to Sokka looking from behind a street corner at the Fire Nation archer. He lits two arrows ready to fire. Sokka uses reflected sun form his magnifying glass to distract him. The archer turns and fires the arrows. These miss Sokka, but they do take his silly hat on the way toward hitting the side bag attached to the masked Fire Nation's soldier rhino who had just appeared behind Sokka. The side bag contains four sticks of dynamite. Sokka smiles and ducks.

The masked man picks up the bag and throws it on the roof of a neighboring house. A moment later the house disappears under the thunderous explosion. The fate the masked man is unknown since the view of him was blocked by another building, but a moment later his helmet rolls by Sokka still crouched on the ground. Another bag also rolls into the frame, his boomerang hanging out of it.

Boomerang! You do always come back! said Sokka.

The archer has returned and aims more arrows at Sokka, who throws his water pipe. The pipe sails through the air and engulfs both arrows in its maw - putting out their fires. The archer looks closely at the contraption in wonder.

Katara facing off against another rider. She uses her water whip to cut the saddle straps. The rider falls off and starts getting dragged by his animal. Katara replaces the water into her skin.

Cut to Aang running across at junction. He still wears Kyoshi's headdress and has her fans. He stops in the middle of the junction. Cut to the other end of the street where Colonel Mongke's and his rhino appear. He and Aang look at each other. With a few quick movements, Mongke produces a constant flame from both arms and begins to charge at Aang at a gallop.

Aang runs at him as well. He jumps off the wall of the alley and propels himself over the Colonel's head, using the fans and a blast of air to deflect the stream of fire. He drops down on the other side of the street having turned around in mid-air. The acrobatics cost him the rest of Kyoshi's gear, which falls a few seconds apart from each other around him. He gets back up and makes an air scooter. He hops on and runs down the street as the Colonel charges him again. He goes under the Colonel's rhino, avoiding his fire. He, in turn, avoids Aang's blast of air.

The two antagonists have again reached opposite ends of the street. They face each other again, with a quick pan left shot on the Colonel and a pan right shot of Aang to accentuate the conflict. They run into each other again. Aang jumps into the air as he approaches, sails right through a blast of fire, and kicks the Colonel off the rhino with his feet.

we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day in honor of the day Avatar Aang saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion said, Mayor Tong.

(They each hold a bowl. Sokka looks down at his.)

What is this? asks Sokka.

unfried dough. May we eat it and be reminded of how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil said, Mayor Tong.

(Crowd cheers. The three kids look uncertain. They each pick up a dough cookie.

Happy Avatar Day, everyone said Katara.

This is by far the worst town we've ever been to said Sokka.

sokka for once I agree with you said Raiden.


	6. Chapter 6: the blind bandit

I don't know Atla My OC Raiden.

 **hello hello hello it's me**

 **so pretty sure Zuko's hair is the same**

 **not totally sure seeing how he's not in this episode so i'm gonna keep it the same length for both him and Raiden.**

 **now on with the story.**

* * *

(voice-over) It's pricey, but I really do like it said Sokka.

Then you should get it. You deserve something nice said Katara.

I do, don't I? But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't said Sokka.

Alright, then don't said Katara.

You know what? I'm gonna get it said Sokka.

Psst, psst. Hey, you kids like earthbending? You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy said the man.

He hands Aang a flyer with a smile and leaves. Aang flips it over to reveal the other side.

(voice-over) Look, there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free said Aang.

Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for said Katara.

Sokka enters the frame from the right, the green bag cradled in his arms.

Cut to Aang in a dark green earthbender training uniform and a round helmet. He looks confused. He picks his ear with his finger, then sniffs his finger. The boys are younger and smaller than he is by a head. They stand resolute, looking forward. Aang stands up straight in imitation of them.

Take your stances said Master Yu.

The students except Aang assume earthbending stances. He walks between the two lines then cut to a closer shot of him.

Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponents head! said Master Yu.

Aang looking alarmed, then a split second close up of the boy across from Aang chucking the rock at him. The rock hits Aang square in the chest and knocks him backward into a large ceramic pot behind him. The pot explodes in a cloud of dust and fragments.

So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt said, master Yu.

Aang excited the dojo through the paifang gate. Sokka, Raiden, and Katara sit just outside.

He's not the one said Aang.

Aang leans over and pats one side of his head, ejecting bits of dirt from his ear. The last two boys exit the gate and their conversation is heard.

I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6 said boy 1.

He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ said boy 2.

Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament exactly? asks Aang.

It's on the Island of Noneoya - none o' ya business! said Boy 1.

Ha, ha! Oh, I got to remember that one said Sokka.

Don't make me hurt you Sokka said Raiden.

Katara smiles and puts her hands on Aang's shoulder and left arm.

I'll take care of this said Katara.

Hey strong guys, wait up! said Katara.

Katara and disappears around the corner. Cut to Aang and Sokka, who holds out his new bag in disdain.

What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this? said Sokka.

Sokka drops the bag and folds his arms crossly. Momo, perched on Sokka's shoulder, looks down at the bag. He jumps down into the bag. Cut to a close shot of Momo settling in for some sleep, chittering happily. Cut back to a wider shot as Katara runs back into the frame.

You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6! said Katara.

How did you get them to tell you? asks Aang.

Oh, a girl has her ways said Katara.

Cut to the two boys looking down at the camera. They are frozen from the neck down. Shift to a wider shot. Their feet are frozen to the walls of the buildings that line each side of the street. Their heads touch each other and together they form a gate or archway over the street.

* * *

Cut to an underground stadium with a wide shot of the rectangular earthbending arena. The center of the arena is dominated by a large stone circle with a square punched out of its center. In the background on the lift is a tower atop which the master of the games announces the matches. Around the rest of the arena are the stands. There is an I'll all around the arena between it and the stands.

Shift to a closer shot of the stands. They are empty in the immediate vicinity as the four kids enter the frame from the left.

Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here said Aang.

They sit down. A moment later a massive boulder slams into the seats to their right, showering them with dust and debris.

That's why said Raiden.

A man earthbends a mighty explosion of rock and dirt at its center. A huge column of earth begins to raise the man upwards. It stops rising. The man motions and the column collapse back to floor level. Cut to a close of the man's face. It is strong, cruel, and mostly obscured by long, luxurious black hair.

Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your host, Xin Fu! said, Xin Fu

This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other, isn't it? asks Katara.

Pretty much said Raiden.

That's what I paid for said Sokka.

You didn't pay for us to get in I did said Raiden.

Cut back to Xin Fu.

The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win said Xin Fu.

Round one! The Boulder versus The Big Bad Hippo said, Xin Fu.

Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide said Boulder

Hippo mad! said Hippo.

The Boulder earthbends a boulder at the Hippo, who catches part of it in his mouth, crushes it and spits it out. The Hippo then begins to jump up and down. His enormous bulk actually causes the arena to shake around. The Boulder wobbles backward on the verge of losing his balance.

Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking The Boulder! said Xin Fu.

As The Boulder reaches the edge of the arena, he earthbends a sheet of rock out of the side of the arena and throws it at his opponent. It hits the Hippo's back and he turns around to face the Boulder once more. The Boulder, with a tremendous effort, then earthbends the Hippo off the floor and throws him over the side of the arena.

The Boulder wins! said, Xin Fu

How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves said Katara.

I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Sokka? said Aang.

Haha! Whoo! said Sokka.

Next, The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man! said Xin Fu.

The crowd boos audibly as Fire Nation Man walks across a stone bridge to the arena floor waving his flag. The bridge crumbles behind him. Cut back to Sokka.

Boo! Boo! said Sokka.

Fire Nation Man holding the flag upright and addressing the crowd.

Please to rise for Fire Nation national anthem. (singing) Fire Lord, my flame (drops to his knees) burns for thee! said Fire nation man.

I have heard that song a million times and I never cease to get tired of it said Raiden,

Crowd boos and throws small stones at him. Cut to Sokka with a stone cocked back in his hand, ready to throw.

Go back to the Fire Nation! said Sokka.

Sokka he isn't from the fire nation said Raiden.

How would you know? asks Sokka.

Raiden glares at him.

Then Sokka realizes.

0h right said Sokka.

He throws the stone, which hits Fire Nation Man on the head. His anger is cut short as he is twisted violently around and sinks into the earthen floor of the arena. In a flash, he is buried up to shoulders in the arena floor. He stares ahead at The Boulder, who raises himself up on a huge column of earth.

No. No, please! said Fire nation man.

Cut to the Boulder atop of the column, who grins and jumps off. He sails downward with his legs bent at the knees so he can hold his feet with his hands. He hits the ground in front of Fire Nation Man, who is hurled high into the air and out of the arena on impact. the kids and the rock that hit near them earlier. A second later Fire Nation Man flies into the picture and slams into the rock.

Yeah! Whoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt! Yeah! Whoo! said Sokka.

Cut to a shot of a guy driving a badger mole across the arena. The badger mole uses his claws and earthbending powers to act as a Zamboni, clearing up the arena for the next fight.

Several matches now pass by in rapid succession. The Boulder defeats every contestant he faces. The first is a gopher type guy who tunnels under the ground and bursts out in quick attacks. The next is a thin guy in a green mask who goes shirtless. The third is a guy with a painted face. Each is depicted in defeat with a stylized still that looks like a frame from a comic book. After the last is defeated, switch to a long shot of the announcer's tower.

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion...said, Xin Fu.

The Blind Bandit! said, Xin Fu.

The crowd chants "bandit" as the screen expands to reveal two young women next to the Bandit who removes her cape and takes the belt. Cut to a shot of Aang and Katara and Raiden.

She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right? said Katara.

I think she is said Aang.

I think she is... going down! said Sokka

The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl said boulder

Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder said Toph.

The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche! said boulder.

Whenever you're ready...The Pebble. Ha ha ha! said Toph.

It's on! said boulder.

The Boulder, yells and takes a step forward. As his heel hits the ground, the frame freezes and goes to black and white. Shock waves in white move out from his heel where it is has struck the floor of the arena. Cut to an overhead shot of The Boulder showing the shock wave emanating away from his heel in neat concentric circles. Cut again to the Bandit standing perfectly still. The shock wave reaches her and travels up her body.

Return the Bandit. She moves forward and opens her arms as soon as she registers the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. her feet as she moves forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder moves forward at a slow frame rate. He is bellowing a battle cry. Cut to a wider shot of The Boulder. As his foot strikes the ground again, Cut back to the Bandit who has begun to swing her right foot in an arc towards the ground in front of her. As she strikes the ground, Her strike creates a shock wave in the arena floor that churns up the ground and heads toward the Boulder in a straight line as if a gopher were tunneling toward him at great speed.

Aang staring incredulously, his face turning to follow the Bandit's shock wave travel in front of him.

Boulder's foot meets the shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground. The shock wave makes him drop down to the ground in a perfect split. Cut to briefly to Momo and Sokka. Momo squeaks and Sokka's look of adulation and excitement turns into a look of pain.

Ooh! said the boulder.

the Bandit makes a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Boulder and eject him from the ring. He slams into the wall beneath the stands and slides down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

Shift to a close up of the Bandit's face, which softens into a crafty and satisfied smile as Xin Fu speaks.

(voice-over) Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit! said Xin Fu

Cut back to Aang and Sokka.

No! said Sokka.

How did she do that? asks Katara.

She waited and listened said Aang.

Looks we've found your earthbending teacher Aang and after you finish with her I'll teach you Firebending said Raiden.

To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit! What No one dares to face her? said Xin Fu.

I will! said Aang.

Aang said Raiden,

Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder! said Sokka.

Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here? said Toph.

The crowd goes "ooooh" at this bit of taunting. Aang puts his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you said Aang.

Boo! No talking! said Sokka.

Don't boo at him! said Katara and Raiden.

Aang's feet. He takes a step, then cut back to the Bandit, who smiles as soon as his foot hits the ground. She stomps the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travels across the ground and causing a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Aang, who is launched into the air. He lands softly on the ground behind her. She turns around with an upset expression on her face.

Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer? said Toph.

Aang smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Another rock erupts from the ground and launches Aang into the air. He somersaults through the air.

Where'd you go? asks Toph.

Aang lands behind her.

Please, wait! said Aang.

There you are! said Toph.

She turns quickly, raises a boulder and throws at him in a straight line, like a bullet. The crowd the rock approaches him rapidly. He jumps into the air, turns and airbends the rock backward. She and the rock are blown backward and off the arena. Quick shots of Xin Fu, The Boulder, the Water Tribe siblings, and Raiden. confirm their collective shock. Cut back to Aang, who looks around in surprise as the crowd cheers.

Bandit walking away from the base of the arena. In the background is a set of stairs. Aang is at the top of the stairs and he calls after the former champion.

Please listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you said Aang.

Whoever you are, just leave me alone said Toph.

She opens a door in the wall with a stomp of her foot. She enters, turns and closes the door with a motion of her hands.

Wait! said Aang.

Way to go, champ! said Sokka.

I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly said Sokka.

That is a big relief said Katara.

Not a good time for fashion trends Sokka said Raiden.

If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start said Aang.

They enter the gate of Master Yu's academy once again.

Oh great, you again said Student 1.

Yeah, I didn't think so said Katara.

Nicely done said Raiden.

Hey, you're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit said Student 2

We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives? said Aang.

The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears said Student 2.

Aang looks disappointed. Katara notices and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Let me handle this. You're not telling us everything! said Katara

No no, I swear it's true! No one knows where she goes, or who she really is said, student

That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that? said Aang.

Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family. They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world said the student

Yeah right mumbles Raiden.

Yeah, but they don't have a daughter said another student.

Flying boar is good enough for me. Let's check it out said Aang.

Yeah, you better leave said a boy.

Hey, I've got my eye on you said Katara.

Water Tribe said Sokka.

* * *

Scene changes a beautiful, walled country estate with a lovely garden and many ponds. It is daylight.

That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on said Aang.

The kids back away from their vantage point, Aang airbends himself over the wall, then Sokka, Raiden and Katara climb over. Aang's head pokes out below, then Katara's on top of his, then Sokka's on hers and Raiden at the top.

Suddenly a huge surge of earth throws them all into the air. They yell as they fall land unceremoniously, Sokka onto the ground and Aang and Katara into nearby bushes and Raiden land on his feet. Aang looks up, an upside-down shot of the Bandit, now in her fancy gown.

What are you doing here, twinkle toes? asks Toph.

How did you know it was me? asks Aang.

Don't answer to twinkle toes. It's not manly! said Sokka.

You're the one whose bag matches his belt said Raiden.

How did you find me? said Toph.

Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and...said Aang.

What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord said Katara.

The Bandit sticks her open hand in Katara's face, who looks taken aback.

Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards said Toph.

Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending said Raiden.

Guards! Guards, help! said Toph.

the kids run.

Toph, what happened? asks the guard.

I thought I heard someone. I got scared said Toph.

You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph said the guard.

* * *

scene changes to a teapot being picked up by a pair of arms that belong to someone in a brown or gold robe. The fingers have two gold rings on them. A smiling man with black hair, Toph's father Lao, opens the teapots and takes a deep breath. He takes a drink before speaking.

I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure that she's not trying anything too dangerous said, Lao.

Absolutely not. I'm keeping her at the beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only said Yu.

Very good said, Lao.

A servant in gray enters from behind a curtain.

Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor said the servant.

Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced? said, Lao.

Uh, the Avatar, sir said the Servant.

Toph raises her head slightly at the mention of the Avatar. She blows a stray strand of hair away from her face, looking none too pleased.

A servant places a hot dish in front of Toph.

Blow on it. It's too hot for her said, Lao.

Allow me said Aang.

Aang creates a small whirlwind which zooms across the table and peter's out over her dish, cooling it. Everyone claps.

Oh, my! said Yu.

Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us said Toph's Mother.

In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last? asks Lao.

I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first said Aang.

Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little said Lao.

Then she must be a great earthbender, probably good enough to teach someone else said Aang.

Toph earthbends a shock wave at Aang underneath the table. He hops up in his seat in pain and surprise.

Ow! said Aang.

He looks at her angrily. Toph, who smiles and puts some food in her mouth with her chopsticks.

Toph is still learning the basics said Yu.

Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master said, Lao.

The kids look at each other, then Aang responds.

Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is said Aang.

Toph looks annoyed and sends another shock wave at Aang. It knocks his chair backward sending his face into the bowl in front of him. He rights himself, the bowl still stuck to his face. The Water Tribe siblings and Raiden look horrified, as does Lao. Toph smiles and takes another bite. Aang smacks his face in frustration, then smiles before his face contorts as a sneeze develops. He sneezes, sending a wind across the table that sends food all over the place. Master Yu, Mrs. Bei Fong, and Toph are covered. Toph gets up in anger after the bowl that had covered face fell off.

What's your problem? asks Toph.

What's your problem? asks Aang.

Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then? asks Toph's mother.

Toph's villa then cut to a shot of a large room. Sokka is lying on his side and Katara sits on a green bed or couch on the left while Raiden sits on a pillow near a table. Aang stands in front of a large window where Appa's face can be seen. Aang waves at Appa.

Good night, buddy said Aang.

Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, ok? said Toph.

Shift to an outdoor scene that same night. Toph and Aang walk over a bridge over a small brook. Aang walks on the bridge, Toph along the guardrail. The full moon lights the scene.

Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing said Toph.

They reach the end of the bridge and she jumps off the guardrail and lands on the ground.

I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants said Toph.

That's amazing said Aang.

My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless said Toph.

Is that why you became The Blind Bandit? asks Aang.

Yeah said Toph.

Then why stay here where you're not happy? said Aang.

They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go? said Toph.

You could come with us said Aang.

Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life said Toph.

Toph as she speaks. When she concludes, her head turns suddenly as she senses something amiss. She drops to her knees and places a hand on the ground.

We're being ambushed said Toph.

Toph grabs Aang's arm and begins to run. Aang looking over uncertainly at the blind girl as they run.

Behind them, something is tunneling just under the ground moves rapidly in pursuit. the gopher trail of their pursuer passes them and turns around to appear in front of them. The gopher man contestant from the tournament bursts from the ground and challenges them.

Aang and Toph look up just as two metal cases drop on top of them. Each has a window with metal bars for their faces. The rest of the Earthbending Tournament contestants and Shin Fu drop from the top of the wall into the garden. The Hippo lands atop the two metal cases and stomps on them a few times.

I think you kids owe me some money said, Xin Fu.

Katara, Sokka, Raiden, Master Yu and Toph's parents in the garden that same night. They stand around the impressions made in the ground by the metal cases used to trap the Avatar and the Blind Bandit

a sword stuck in the earth. It is pinning a scroll to the ground. Raiden picks up the sword and the scroll with it. He offers it to Katara by holding the end of the sword out to her.

Whoever took Aang and Toph left this said Raiden.

Katara takes the offered scroll.

(voice-over) "If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena." It's signed "Xin Fu and The Boulder." read Katara.

I can't believe it said Sokka.

Sokka suddenly grabs the scroll, runs a few feet and drops to his knees. Katara and the others are visible in the background watching his antics. Sokka holds the scroll up over his head.

I have the Boulder's autograph! said Sokka.

Master Yu, I need you to help you get my daughter back said, Lao.

We're going with you said Katara.

Poor Toph. She must be so scared said Toph's Mother.

scene changes to the arena.

You think you're so tough... said Toph.

...why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face? said Toph.

I'm not smiling said, Xin Fu.

A voice rings out from behind Xin Fu. It is her father.

Toph said, Lao.

Xin Fu turns around to see Katara, Sokka, Raiden, Lao and Yu at the other end of the arena. Sokka holds up a green bag.

Here's your money. Now let them go said Sokka.

He drops the bag and Yu kicks it over to Xin Fu with an earthbending move. Xin Fu picks up the bag, opens it and confirms its contents. He turns around and gives a signal to someone one on the right begins to drop

The case stops a few feet above the ground. The bottom opens and Toph falls out. She runs over to her father. He puts his hand on her shoulder and guides her away, Master Yu in tow. Katara, Raiden, and Sokka watch them leave.

What about Aang? asks Raiden.

I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar, get out of my ring said Xin Fu.

Go. I'll be ok said Aang.

The kids back away. , Lao, and Yu walking down the tunnel out of the arena. Katara, Raiden and Sokka appear at the exit behind them.)

Toph, there's too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you said Katara.

Toph, Lao, and Yu turn to look backward,

My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you said, Lao.

Toph snaps her hand back from her father's.

Yes, I can said Toph.

Toph begins to walk down to the others. Cut back briefly to her father looking distraught at her daughter's decision, cut to Xin Fu and his supporters walking off the arena at the other end. The Hippo supports Aang's metal case on his shoulder. Suddenly a huge, jagged rock erupts from the earth in front of them blocking their path

Let him go. I beat you all before, and I'll do it again said Toph.

Cut back to Fire Nation Man, the Hippo, and The Boulder.

The Boulder takes issue with that comment said Boulder.

Wait said Toph.

Cut to the tournament contestants rushing ahead this shot is replaced a moment later from behind Toph's head as she watches the line of opponents rush forward.

Their mine said Toph.

Katara, Raiden, and Sokka with surprised looks on their faces. They look at each for a moment before Toph's foot stomping the ground.

Toph waits a few more moments then stomps the ground causing an explosion of rock and dust. The entire group of opponents is blown in an enormous debris cloud. The Boulder falls out of the dust cloud and hits the floor with a grunt. Cut to the kids and the dust cloud, which Toph enters.

Cut to Fire Nation Man assuming various martial poses in the cloud, looking for his opponent. The dust clears to reveal Toph in front of him. He notices and reacts with surprise, but recovers. A close up of his foot moving slowly forward is replaced by a shot of a small smile slowly emerging on Toph's face.

A shot from ground level between Toph's legs in slow motion shows Fire Nation Man raising a stream of earth from the ground next to him. As he shoots the stream, Toph moves right. The stream of dirt passes her as she steps out of the way.

Toph simultaneously launches her own attack, causing a series of rocks to burst forth from the floor that rapidly approaches her opponent. The last rocks blast Fire Nation Man out of the ring.

Cut to Katara, Raiden, and Sokka trying to open Aang's case. Sokka hammers at the lock on the front with a rock, while Katara and Raiden try to open the bottom with their hands.

Hit it harder! said Aang.

I'm trying! said Sokka.

Raiden why don't you melt this? asks Sokka.

Need we have the talk about what heat does to metal again? asks Raiden.

Cut to the green masked man walking on all fours through the dust cloud. A pebble hits the back of his head and he turns to see Toph silhouetted in the dust cloud. that tiny smile still on her face. Cut back to the green mask man, who jumps into the air with two spherical rocks in his hands. He throws them simultaneously. She blocks them in mid-air and they crash begin her in unison.

As the green masked man falls back to the ground, Toph strikes the ground several times with her foot. As she does, a thin pillar of rock erupts from the ground, hitting her opponent in the stomach. He bounces from pillar to pillar until the last bounce ejects him from the arena. He hits Fire Nation Man as he lands.

Cut back to Toph as the gopher man erupts from the floor behind her. The rock he slows at her slowly approaches the back of her neck. The frame speeds up as she catches it and throws it back at him. It hits him and he is knocked right through the floor and right into Fire Nation Man and the green mask man.

Sokka slams his rock into the metal case one more time, breaking the lock. The bottom of the case opens up and Aang emerges, ready for combat. Sokka shakes his head and points. Aang drops his combat stance and follows Sokka's finger.

The Hippo runs out of the dusk cloud swinging one of the Earth Kingdom stone circles with the square center. He stops as The Boulder gets flung out of the cloud and lands beside the Hippo. He gets up as Toph emerges from the cloud. She now stands on the large stone circle that dominates the center of the arena. She moves forward with her arms bent at the elbows, her hands help up in front of her.

The Boulder makes some intimidating noises and the Hippo beats his chest as she advances.

As the Hippo and The Boulder begin to rush her the painted face man swings in front of the camera towards his target below.

Toph makes several jerky motions and the whole stone circle begins to turn. The painted man swings back into the picture and slams into the Hippo and The Boulder just as they are about to strike her.

Cut to the three tournament contestants groaning in a heap in front of her.

The scene is still heavily obscured by a dust cloud from the fighting. The three opponents are ejected from the ring and crash into their compatriots below.

I never knew. Your daughter's amazing said Yu.

Toph stands in front of the sizeable dust cloud, the others on the side of the arena to her right. She makes one swift motion and the cloud is blown away to reveal a single opponent left, Xin Fu.

He takes up a bending stance. Several shots of their eyes go by before Xin Fu starts the battle. In quick succession, he launches a single boulder, a double, a single, a triple and a final single rock at her.

Just before the first of the rocks hits, she raises two triangular sheets of rock in front of her as a shield. The rocks bounce off her shield. After the last one strikes, she launches one of the two shields at her opponent. It misses as he launches himself into the air to avoid it. As he spins in mid-air, the frame rate slows down dramatically. His hand begins to delve into the earth beneath him as he spins.

He scoops a chunk of earth out of the floor of the arena and throws it at her. She dodges and it passes by her face. The frame rate slows again as the camera cuts to a close up of her eyes as the rock and little pebbles blow by close to her face. Her expression is impassive He is blasted out of the ring and lands in between Lao and Yu in the stands. He falls into the pit below.

She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen! said Yu.

Scene changes to Toph's home

Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me said Toph.

Of course, it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something said, Lao.

It has? said Toph.

Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day said, Lao.

But dad! said Toph.

We are doing this for your own good, Toph said her mother

Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here said, Lao.

I'm sorry, Toph said Aang.

I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Aang said Toph.

Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there said Katara.

Not like her said Aang.

Toph! What are you doing here? asks Aang.

My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world said Toph.

Well, we'd better get out of here - before your dad changes his mind again said Raiden,

Good idea said Toph.

You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph said Aang.

Speaking of which, I want to show you something said Toph.

Okay said Aang.

uh, Aang said Raiden.

Aang airbends himself out of Appa's driver's seat. As he lands in front of Toph, she taps the ground with her foot and a rock erupts from the ground, throwing Aang out of the frame. Cut to a shot from the branches of a nearby tree. Aang hangs from one of them by his feet.

Now we're even said Toph.

Um, I'll take the belt back said Toph.

Ow! said Toph.

Sorry said Sokka.


	7. Chapter 7: Zuko alone

I don't own Atla.

* * *

a partly cloudy sky. A dead tree dominates the right side of the screen. a figure in the distance riding an ostrich horse. He wears a round, coolie type hat. close up of the figure. It is Zuko. He looks sullen.

He rides the ostrich horse over a rope suspension bridge. The ostrich horse puts a foot through one of the planks and almost loses its balance. Zuko acts quickly to right the animal and continues crossing the bridge.

Later, Zuko stops his mount mid-stride as he smells something. He looks two people in Earth Kingdom clothing around a campfire. Zuko sees food cooking and clutches his stomach. He moves his hand to the hilt of his two broadswords, two people by the campfire. A man approaches his pregnant wife who reclines against a tree. He rubs her belly and smiles at her.

Zuko's hand on his swords. He releases his grip as the camera tilts up to show his face. He lowers eyes in resignation and moves forward on his mount.

Shift to Zuko riding across a field. He is almost asleep in the saddle. he tries to take a drink from a waterskin. It is empty. The landscape is a grassy field strewn with huge, circular shaped stones with squares cut from the middle. Many are embedded in the earth.

They have grown heavy and he fights back asleep. His eyesight is blurry. He fights back asleep, jerking himself awake a few times. He has a momentary vision of a beautiful woman with dark hair wearing barely visible Fire Nation clothing, but he wakes with a start.

Zuko on his mount looking at a village in the distance.

Shift to several Earth Kingdom soldiers backs to the camera, One of the soldiers is shaking a pair of dice to throw in front of them.

Come on, spider snake eyes...said a Soldiers

Yeah! said the soldiers.

His two compatriots squatting next to him begin to hit him

Zuko enters the village on his mount. He rides up to a stall near the men.

Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat? asks Zuko

Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed said the merchant

Zuko looks down in despair, the gambling soldiers looking at him. The soldiers turn back to their game as Zuko looks to the side at the sound of some laughter. A few kids peek from around the corner of the stall.

At the side, a kid hands his friend an egg, who throws it at the gambling soldiers. It hits a soldier on the head and the kids run off. The soldiers get up and look over and see Zuko's back to them. The street is otherwise empty.

You throwing eggs at us, stranger? asks Gow.

No said Zuko.

You see who did throw it? asks gow.

No said Zuko.

That's your favorite word, no? asks a soldier.

The egg had to come from somewhere said, Gow.

Maybe a chicken flew over said Zuko.

Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. The penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger said Gow,

Trust me said, Gow.

Gow and his men walk away, then cut back to Zuko, the merchant standing behind him at his stall.

Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the fire nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs said the merchant.

Zuko walks back over to his mount. A bright-eyed boy appears on the other side of the ostrich horse as he is about to hop up.

Thanks for not ratting me out said, Lee.

Zuko gets on and starts riding away. The boy looks nonplussed, then a smile spreads on his face and he follows. Zuko riding, then the camera zooms backward instantly to show Lee holding the ostrich horse's bridle.

I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you said, Lee.

No one can ever sneak up on us said, Lee.

No kidding said Zuko.

You a friend of Lee's? asks Gansu.

This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away said, Lee.

Does this guy have a name? asks Sela.

I'm, uh...said Zuko.

He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold his own against those bully 'soldiers' is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Kingdom uniforms said Gansu.

The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother Sen Su. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay? said, Sela.

I can't. I should be moving on said Zuko.

Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat said, Sela.

You don't seem like you're from around here said, Lee

Uh-uh said Zuko.

Where are you from then? asks Lee.

Far away said Zuko.

Oh. Where're you going? asks Lee.

Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it? said Gansu.

Yes. So, how did you get that scar? asks Lee.

Zuko slams the hammer into his thumb at this and stifles a cry of pain through gritted teeth.

It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business said Gansu.

The flashback begins with a pool of water. A hand with long fingernails enters the frame and touches the surface of the pool. A Fire Nation red robe adorns the arm to which it is attached. The person pulls her hand out of the water and opens her palm to reveal some small bits of food. A baby turtle duck enters the frame and squawks. It is fuzzy except where it is covered by its shell. It eats the offered food.

the garden in which the pool is located. It is a sheltered compound and very beautiful three figures sit by the pool, though their features are difficult to see at this distance. One is a woman, the other two are little boys of perhaps eight or ten.

Hey mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks? asks Zuko.

Zuko! Why would you do that? asks Ursa.

That was mean said Raiden

The baby turtle duck bobs back up to the surface unhurt baby blinks and shakes his head as its mother swims into the frame to make sure the baby is okay. Once sure of this, she swerves and attacks Zuko loudly. She jumps out of the pond and bites Zuko's foot. The young Prince yells in pain. Ursa removes the angry turtle duck and drops her back into the pond. She swims away with one final squawk of protest, her babies in tow.

Stupid turtle-duck, why'd she do that? asks Zuko

Because you deserved it said Raiden.

Zuko hugs his knees and looks sullen. His mother sits next to him.

Zuko, that's what moms are like. putting her arms around her sons If you mess with their babies, they'll bite you back said, Ursa.

She hugs Zuko and Raiden as they laugh.

cut to a young Azula and Ty Lee. Azula sets up for a cartwheel. She makes several successful flips but falls at the end. Ty Lee executes the move flawlessly and with incredible grace. She lands on her feet, but Azula knocks her over and laughs, pointing at the fallen girl.

Azula! said, Ty Lee.

A young Mai sitting with her back to a tree. She looks to her left to see Zuko, Raiden and their mother walking down the path across the courtyard. She looks away, her cheeks blushing red and a small smile stealing across her face. Azula notices.

Watch this said Azula.

She runs over to catch her mother and brothers ad Tylee laughs quietly

Mom, can you make Zuko and Raiden play with us? We need equal teams to play a game said Azula.

I am not cartwheeling said both.

You won't have to. Cart wheeling's not a game, dumb dumb's said Azula

I don't care. I don't want to play with you said Zuko.

Me either said Raiden,

We are siblings It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom? said Azula

Yes, darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now, just for a little while said, Ursa.

Ursa walks off, leaving Zuko and Raiden

Here's the way it goes said Azula.

Azula places the apple on Mai's head.

Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this said Azula.

Cut to a close up of the apple atop Mai's head Azula fires a blast at the apple, whose stem catches on fire. Mai looks surprised, then cut to Zuko, Raiden, Azula and Ty Lee. Zuko instantly springs to action to save the girl he thinks is in danger. Azula looks on smugly.

Zuko stampedes over to Mai. He jumps her, knocking the burning apple off her head, but also knocking them both into the pool.

See, I told you it would work said Azula.

Aw, they're so cute together said, Ty Lee.

You two are such... ugh! Said Mai.

I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front. You're soaking wet said Ursa,

Girls are crazy! Said Raiden and Zuko.

scene has changed to a night shot of an enormous stone wall. It has been breached and smoke rises from the piles of rubble. The shot pans down to reveal rows of Fire Nation soldiers at the base of the breached wall. On a stone parapet below is Iroh's headquarter tent.

(voice over) If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday if we don't burn it to the ground first said Iroh.

He laughs at this, then cut back to a frontal shot of Ursa, the letter scroll spread open in the foreground, with Zuko and Azula on either side. They laugh with Iroh at this comment.

"Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship." said Ursa.

"Never give up without a fight," said Zuko.

For a Raiden, a pendant from a captured water tribe warrior that contains water with healing powers from the Spirit Oasis in the northern water tribe said, Ursa.

Ha, ha Raiden got a girly piece jewelry said Azula.

"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls," said Ursa.

At least I didn't get a doll said Raiden.

If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn't he? Said Azula.

Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health said, Ursa.

How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die? Asks Zuko.

Yeah said Raiden.

I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness said Azula.

Flashback ends

Zuko is asleep on some hay in the barn. It is night. The barn door opens and Lee enters. He sneaks in trying to be quiet and takes Zuko's broadswords. Zuko detects this and awakens.

(voice over) You're holding them all wrong said Zuko

Lee gets up, a sunflower decorating his head. He looks ashamed and offers the swords back to Zuko. Instead of taking them, he puts his hands over the boy's.

Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole said Zuko.

He gives the swords back to Lee. The boy practices a bit, then looks back to Zuko. His arms are folded and he has an uncharacteristic smile on his face. The boy laughs, then cut to them walking down a path, A full moon hangs overhead.

I think you'd really like my brother Sen Su. He used to show me stuff like this all the time said, Lee.

Fade to a day shot of the farm and some of the animals. Zuko gets on his mount. The family is there to see him off. Sela offers him a package.

Here. This ought to get you through a few meals said, Sela.

A sound is heard in the distance. They look up to see dust rising down the road. It's Gow and his men riding hard toward them.

What do you think they want? Asks Gansu

Trouble said Zuko.

What do you want, Gow? Asks Gansu.

Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion got captured. You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners? Said Gansu.

Dressed them up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the frontline unarmed, way I heard it. (he spits) Then they just watched said a soldier.

You watch your mouth said Gansu.

Gow moves his ostrich horse forward, but Zuko rides forward and blocks him.

Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs? Said Gow.

Gow and his men turn and go.

Another flashback begins as the dust swirls from the departure of the bullies.

It is a scene in the garden of the Fire Nation palace once again. Zuko, Raiden, and Azula run by laughing as a servant approaches Ursa who sits by the pond. He gives her a scroll. She opens it and stands up. A tear rolls down her face. Zuko and Raiden approach her.

Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle said, Ursa.

End flashback

What's going to happen to my brother? Asks Lee.

I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sen Su and bring him back said Gansu.

Gansu and Sela walk back to their home.

Lee begins to cry and runs to Zuko.

When my dad goes, will you stay? Asks Lee.

No. I need to move on. Here. (offers him his dagger) I want you to have this. Read the inscription said Zuko.

Lee takes the dagger and unsheathes it.

"Made in the Earth Kingdom." read Lee.

The other one said Zuko.

"Never give up without a fight." read Lee.

we return to another of Zuko's memories. He is in a room in the palace, wielding the knife he has just given away. He fakes death and falls over, revealing young Azula and Raiden behind him seated on a chair.

Raiden claps

You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good said Azula.

Stop it Azula said Raiden.

Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am! Said Zuko.

By the way, Uncle's coming home said Azula.

Does that mean we won the war? Asks Raiden.

No. It means Uncle's a quitter and a loser said Azula.

What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter said Zuko.

Oh yes, he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying said Azula.

How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone... forever said Zuko.

Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up said, Ursa.

Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him "Grandfather"? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up talking his place soon said Azula.

Young lady! Not, another, word said Ursa.

Azula runs past

What is wrong with that child? Said Ursa.

Scene changes to the Fire Lord's throne room. The chamber is filled with dark, ornate pillars holding up the roof. The center aisle leading up to the dais is clear. The Fire Lord sits on his thrown up the dais, which is separated from the rest of the hall by a trench of fire.

And how was it Great Grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Tui? Asks Ozai.

Great Grandfather won because... said Zuko.

Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes said Azula.

Kiss up whispers Raiden.

Raiden received a glare from his father and Raiden knew he would pay for this later.

Correct my dear. Now, won't you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me? Said Zuko.

Azula stands and performs a series of firebending moves. Zuko looks on, an uncertain expression on his face and his brother notice.

It's ok Azula's just showing off whispers Raiden.

She's a true prodigy. Just like her Grandfather for whom she's named said Ozai.

Azula sits back down next to Raiden.

You'll never catch up whispers Azula.

Stung, Zuko gets up and addresses the Fire Lord.

Zuko whispers Raiden.

I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning said Zuko.

Ozai's face, which turns rapidly to a frown. Zuko tries to run through some of the same moves as Azula but with evidently less skill. After a few moments, he chokes on the routine and falls on his backside. He recovers and finishes the routine as his mother looks on in concern. Azula looks on her brother's failure with glee. Ursa and Raiden rush over to him.

I failed said Zuko

No, I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard said, Ursa.

Cut to a shot from behind Azulon head looking out over his son and his family.

Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else goes said Azulon.

As they are about to exit the chamber, Azula grabs Zuko and Raiden by the hand and takes them behind some curtains.

What are you...? Asks Zuko

Shh! Said Azula.

They run behind the curtains and then peak out near where Ozai now addresses his father

Father, you must have realized, as I have, that with Lu Ten gone Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive said Ozai.

Say what it is you want said Azulon.

Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me said Ozai.

You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? (the fire in the trenches rises up into the frame from below, mirroring the Fire Lord's anger) Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun! Said Azulon

Cut back to the kids spying from behind the curtain. Scared, Zuko and Raiden breaks and runs away. Azula turns back to the spectacle, a cruel smile on her face.

Shift to Zuko asleep in his bed. The door opens and Zuko awakes. Azula leans against the doorway.

Dad's going to kill you or Raiden. Really, he is said Azula.

Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try said Zuko.

Fine, don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime. "You must know the pain of losing a son, by sacrificing one of your own!" said Azula.

Liar! Said Zuko.

I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you said Azula

Stop it, you're lying! (holding his blanket for security) Dad would never do that to me or Raiden said Zuko.

Your father would never do what to you or your brother? What is going on here? Asks Ursa.

I don't know sais Azula.

Liar said Raiden.

It's time for a talk said Raiden.

(Ursa leads her out of the room.)

Then Raiden walk over to his twin gets on the bed and hugs him.

Azula always lies... Azula always lies said Zuko.

The flashback ends once again. In the present, Zuko is asleep on the ground

Azula always lies...said Zuko.

Zuko awakes at the sound of a wagon approaching. It is Sela. She is distraught.

Sela: You have to help. It's Lee. The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got a knife! Then they took him away. They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but...said, Sela.

I'll get your son back said Zuko.

Hey! There he is! I told you he'd come said, Lee.

Gow and his men emerge from the shadows. Still silhouetted by the light from the sunset, Zuko dismounts and takes off his hat. Zuko and Gow face off, the latter backed by his men.

Let the kid go said Zuko.

Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do? Asks Gow.

Zuko: It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. Your sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war said Zuko.

Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this? Said Gow.

The soldier to Gow's left brandishes his spear and walks forward. Zuko pulls back as the soldier lunges, then draws the handle of his swords right into the stomach of the charging thug. The soldier is knocked backwards, gets up and runs off.

Another soldier runs at Zuko with his spear, but Zuko blocks and then brings him to the ground with a palm blow to the forehead. This thug gets up and runs away as well.

The last pawn charges Zuko with his spear, but Zuko breaks it in half with a blow. The thug drops the remains and runs.

Cut to Lee, who laughs with delight. Cut to a shot of the crowd that has gathered, Sela is among them. She is amazed at what she has seen.

Gow, made of sterner stuff than his men, draws his two war hammers and adopts a bending stance. Zuko in turns draws his broadswords. Gow slams the ground with one hammer, raises a rock and hits it with the other hammer. It flies at Zuko, who shatters it with his blades. Gow repeats the move twice in rapid succession. Zuko destroys one rock but is hit in the gut by the other. He recovers at runs at Gow with his blades.

Give him a left! A left! Said an old man.

It's not a fist fight said an old woman.

He's got a left sword, don't he? Asks the old man.

Zuko continues rushing his opponents. He chops several more rock but is again thrown backwards by one that gets through. He staggers.

Cut back to the crowd.

Look out! Said the old man.

Behind you! Said Lee.

Switch back to Zuko who is being steadily driven back by Gow. The thug leader alternates hammers as he smacks the ground, each time raising rocks and hurling them at the banished prince. Finally, with a mighty blow to the ground, Gow raises up a shock wave of earth and rock that travels along the ground between him and his opponent. A huge rock erupts from the ground as the shock wave nears Zuko, striking him in the chest and throwing him to the ground. The crowd gasps as Zuko falls in the dust, an expression of pain on his face.

the flashback resumes. Young Zuko is again asleep in his bed.

Mom? Asks Zuko.

Cut to Zuko sitting up, his mother silhouetted in the dark near him.

Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, (she hugs him) I've done to protect you and your brother. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are said, Ursa.

She lets him go and walks down the dark hall out of his room.

Cut back to the present with a quick shot of his face, then a wide overhead shot that show's Zuko laid out flat on the ground. The dust from his fall is still settling. Gow approaches. Cut to Lee, still tied up.

Get up said, Lee.

Switch to a close shot of Zuko. He opens his eyes and screams in fury. He spins as he gets up, firebending a circle of fire around him. Gow draws back, dropping his hammers. Zuko fires a blast at Gow that hits him full in the stomach. The thug is shot back and falls to the ground.

Cut to Zuko who finishes getting up. He is wreathed in fire and his expression is angry. Lee looks in surprise.

Gow recovers and gets back up. He assumes a bending stance. Zuko charges him, sending many bolts of fire from his blade in Gow's direction. One hit and the thug is thrown back into the wall of a nearby building. Part of it collapses on him after he impacts.

Who, who are you? Asks Gow.

My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. (sheathing his swords) Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne said Zuko.

Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him said the old man.

(Zuko turns away from the old man, ignoring the comment. Instead, he walks over to Gow, who cowers at the Fire Prince's approach. He bends down and takes the dagger back that the thug had apparently taken from Lee. He walks over to where Sela is untying Lee. After this is done, she moves in front of Lee as Zuko approaches, shielding him.

Not a step closer said, Sela.

Kneeling down and offering the dagger to Lee, who looks out from behind his mother.

It's yours. You should have it said Zuko.

No, I hate you! Said Lee.

He turns and walks away with his mother. Zuko kneels behind them, still silhouetted by the sun. The crowd stands still behind him

the flashback begins anew.

Young Zuko gets up out of bed and runs down the hall as he calls for his mother then he goes into his brother's room to find the room a mess and the bed has a large blood stain on it.

Then he runs outs of the room

Mom? Raiden? Mom, mom! Said Zuko.

Cut to young Azula who leans against a pillar somewhere in the palace, playing with Zuko's knife. She steps out from behind the pillar as Zuko passes.

Where's mom and Raiden? Asks Zuko.

No one knows and Raiden he was killed by intruder. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away said Azula.

Not funny, Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back, now said Zuko.

He grabs for the knife, but she dodges and holds the knife out in front of her, taunting him.

Who's going to make me? Mom? Asks Azula.

He grabs the knife and runs out of the room. He runs into the garden where Ozai looks out over the pond.

Where are they? Asks Zuko.

Scene changes to reveal a ceremonial plaza somewhere in the palace. It is packed with people. As the Fire Sage speaks, On two dais stands the gold sarcophagus and smaller wooden casket. and the Fire Sage presiding over the ceremony. Around the sarcophagus stand members of the royal family, including Ozai, Azula, and Zuko, all dressed in white.

Azulon, Fire Lord to our nation for 23 years. You were our fearless leader in the battle of Gar Sai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Sin provinces. You were father of Iroh. Father of Ozai. Husband of Ila, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko, Raiden, now passed, and Azula said the fire sage.

We lay you to rest said the Fire sage.

The Fire Sage holds the diadem above his head as two firebenders on the left and right light fire to the sarcophagus and another firebender lights the casket containing the body of Raiden ablaze. With the fire of the funeral pyres burning behind him, the Fire Sage crowns the new Fire Lord.

As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son. Hail Fire Lord Ozai! Said the fire sage.

Returning to the present we see a close up of Zuko. He is riding away from the village on his ostrich horse, his round hat back on his head. Cut to a wide shot of Zuko riding out of the village with either side of the street lined with villagers. An Earth Kingdom flag flies in the breeze on the left of the frame. Switch to a shot of some villagers, including Lee, as Zuko leaves. They look upon him with dull hatred.

Zuko rides into the sunset.

Scene changes to Raiden sitting alone away from the group.

Flashback starts

A young Raiden is sleeping in his bed.

When he is awoken by his mother.

Mom? Asks Raiden.

Raiden, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, (she hugs him) I've done to protect you and your brother. Remember this, Raiden. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are said Ursa.

Then she left and Raiden went back to sleep.

But a short while he is awoken once more but his time it's by his father,

Then Raiden looks down knowing what is probably about to happen.

Scene changes to a young Raiden on the deck of a boat looking back at the shrinking palace as the boat sails for Crescent island.

Flashback ends.

Raiden reaches into his shirt and pulls out the water tribe pendent contain the special water.

He grasps it.

One day Ozai you're gonna pay for everything you've done said Raiden.


	8. Chapter 8: the chase

I don't own Avatar: the last airbender

* * *

The chase

Hey, you guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft said Toph.

That's not grass. Appa's shedding said Raiden.

Oh, gross! Said Katara.

That's not gross; it's just a part of spring said Aang.

You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat said Aang.

Ah, the beauty of, Appa, stop! Said Katara.

It's not that bad, Katara. It makes a great wig! Said Sokka.

And a great beard! Said Aang.

I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group because you two are disgusting said Katara.

No kidding said Raiden.

Excuse me, does anyone have a razor... ...because I've got some hairy pits! Said Toph.

 _All three of them laugh until Aang gives one of his powerful airbending sneezes, thrusting him backward into Appa's leg and then falling face down on the ground. He lifts his head to reveal his beard and mustache are gone but he now has a large mass of fur sticking jaggedly up on his back. All three begin laughing again._

 _Cut to Katara and Raiden who at first looks disgusted, but quickly joins in the laughter._

 _cut into a shot of the same setting at night where Aang, Raiden, Sokka, and Katara are setting up camp. Sokka is carrying some firewood, he puts it down and Raiden lites it. Aang, with a blast of air, sets up the tent, and Katara is swirling some water in a large pot. They all eventually stop and look to show Toph lying lazily against a rock with her legs crossed, arms behind her head, and a piece of straw casually hanging from her mouth._

So, Toph, usually when setting up camp we try to divide up the work said Katara.

Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go said Toph.

Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the Momo does his fair share said Katara.

Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food and look, my tent's all set up said Toph.

Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish...said Katara.

 _I_ don't understand. What's the problem here? Asks Toph.

Never mind said Katara.

 _She walks away as Toph earthbends herself back into her tent. Sokka and Aang setting up camp apparently a little time later. Aang stands on Appa's head while Sokka stands on the ground. Using airbending, Aang lifts Appa's basket off his back and attempts to lower it down to Sokka, but accidentally drops it on top of him._

Aaaah! Said Sokka.

Sorry! Said Aang.

 _cuts to Katara who places down her pot of water and looks over to Toph by her stone tent. Cut to Katara's face who smiles slightly before the shot changes to Toph eating something in front of her tent while Katara walks over to her._

Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each others' nerves said Katara.

Yeah, you do seem pretty tired said Toph.

I meant all of us said Katara.

Well, goodnight said Toph.

 _She turns around and lays done on her chest inside._

Goodnight said Katara.

 _night scene. Aang is sleeping on Appa's front right arm, Momo is curled up on Appa's head, Sokka and Katara are sleeping inside their tent, and Toph is across the camp asleep in her tent and Raiden is sleeping in a sleeping bag. Cut to a shot of Toph asleep in her tent. Quite suddenly she awakes and gasps, rising to her knees and feeling the ground with her hand. she feels, then cut to her right ear as she listens carefully. inside the tent, as she rises, turns, and runs out._

There's something coming toward us! Said Toph.

 _Cut to a shot of Appa and the tent. Aang wakes and looks up, Momo does the same. Katara and Sokka emerge from their tent and Raiden sit up in his sleeping bag._

What is it? Asks Aang.

 _Cut to Toph standing in the middle of the camp, she kneels to the ground again to feel it._

It feels like an avalanche... But also not like an avalanche said Toph.

Your powers of perception are frightening said Sokka.

Should we leave? Asks Katara.

Better safe than sorry said Raiden.

 _Cut to a shot of the tree line where, just beyond it, something is moving rapidly in their direction across an open area of ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust in its wake. Appa flies up. Aang sitting on Appa's head. He turns around and squints his eyes to see their pursuer. Sokka Katara Raiden and Toph are riding. We see all four of them looking back beyond._

What is that thing? Asks Katara.

Trouble said Raiden.

 _The thing chasing them is a large train-like tank with smoke pouring out of its smokestack. It has two large compartments connected to it, trailing behind. All have large treads. The machine is moving very_ _quickly for its size._

 _It is later that night. Aang is holding Appa's reigns. He now has bags under his eyes and yawns deeply. Sokka who is using his right arm to support his head. Cut to the back end of the saddle, we see Toph holding the side of it while Katara sits in the middle they both are trying to stay awake. Raiden however wide awake and thinking about the machine._

 _ **There's no doubt it that thing is Fire nation make and I know Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are inside hunting not only us but Zuko and Uncle thought Raiden.**_

 _Appa descends onto one of the hills a little bit later. Once all six paws are on the ground, Toph jumps out of the saddle and lays flat on the ground. The other four climb out as well._

Ahh, land, sweet land! See you guys in the morning! Said Toph.

Actually, can you help us unload? Asks Katara.

Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag? Asks Toph.

Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now and… said Katara.

Look. I didn't ask _you_ to help unload _my_ stuff. I'm carrying my own weight said Toph.

That's not the point said Katara.

This isn't going to end well said Raiden.

Nope said Sokka.

Ever since joining us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful said Katara.

 _What?_ Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish! Said Toph.

 _Sugar Queen!_ D-Did you just slam the door in my face! Said Katara.

How can you be so infuriating! Said Katara,

Should we... do something? Asks Aang.

Hey, I'm just enjoying the show.

Aang I wouldn't said Raiden.

Okay, okay, you both need to calm down said Aang.

 _Both?_ I'm completely calm! Said Katara.

I... can see that said Aang.

Told ya said Raiden.

The stars sure are beautiful tonight said Katara.

Too bad you can't see them, Toph! Said Katara,

Hey, how is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking! Said Sokka.

That thing is back! said Toph.

Well, how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes said Sokka.

I don't think so, Sokka said Raiden.

Seriously, what is that thing? Asks Katara.

And how does it keep finding us? Asks Toph.

I don't know, but this time I'm going to make sure we lose 'em said Aang.

Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep said Sokka.

That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway said Katara.

Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed said Toph.

Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is said Aang.

It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole said Katara.

Who's Zuko? Asks Toph.

Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world, no offense Raiden said Sokka.

None taken said Raiden.

Why would Raiden be offended? Asks Toph.

Because Zuko is my twin brother said Raiden.

Oh sorry said Toph.

It's ok said Raiden.

And What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail? Said Katara.

This is a warrior's wolf tail said Sokka.

Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky said Katara.

Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here. So... now would everyone just shhh! Said Sokka.

Aww, don't tell me...Said Sokka.

That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us said Aang.

I can feel it with my own two feet! Said Toph.

Let's get out of here! Said Katara.

Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly said Aamg.

Always the optimist said Sokka.

 _The machine abruptly stops moving. The side of the final compartment opens. White smoke pours out and a ramp descends. In the smoke, three figures are visible. The three figures descend the ramp out of the smoke, the middle one in the lead. They ride giant lizards. First Ty Lee, then Mai, followed finally by Azula. Aang and Katara's stunned and is not surprised_

It's those three girls from Omashu! Said Katara.

My Sister and her friends said Raiden

 _All five assume their own unique battle stances, Sokka having drawn his boomerang._

We can take 'em. four on three said Toph.

Actually, Toph, there's five of us said Sokka.

Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all said Toph.

I can still fight said Sokka.

Okay. Four on three plus Sokka said Toph

Well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out. Now let's get out of here said Sokka.

Sokka's right if we stay we risk capture said Raiden.

 _Aang, Sokka, Raiden, and Katara run back to Appa. Toph, however, does not. She once again assumes an earthbending stance and stomps the ground once._

 _A large wall of earth rises up to block the path. Azula who moves her right arm under herself while blue electricity sparkles around it then brings her left arm over and across her chest. She releases a blast of lightning which destroys a portion of the wall which the girls ride through to continue their pursuit._

 _Appa and the gang. Katara, Momo, and Aang are already in the saddle, Sokka is on the ground holding his sleeping bag, Toph remains at the edge of the rock looking in amazement. Mai raises her left arm and releases four arrows from her wrists. she earthbends and causes the ground under her to rise quickly propelling her upward. The arrows hit the rock_

Appa, yip! Said Aang.

I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu said Katara.

Well, believe it my sister won't give up said Raiden.

Any other crazy relatives you wanna tell us about, Raiden said Sokka.

Nope, it's me, Zuko, Azula, dad, and Uncle said Raiden.

I still think we could've taken them said Toph.

Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary said Katara.

You mean Ty Lee! She's not scary and she's a chi blocker, you see there are pressure points around

The body, you hit the right ones in a bender and there bending is blocked for a while said Raiden.

So who are these girls you never explained after Omashu said Aang?

Ok, the First one is Ty Lee. she's the daughter of a nobleman, extremely flexible, pretty much always happy go lucky, and she is not a bender said Raiden.

The next one Mai, she's the daughter of a politician. She's pretty much in a sour mood all time and almost never smiles. She's not a bender either But as you saw she's pretty good at throwing sharp objects said Raiden.

Yeah, we noticed said Sokka.

And the third is my Sister, Fire Princess Azula. She's crazy, a master manipulator, in other words, she's just like my father said Raiden.

And she can generate lightning said Raiden.

Wow! Is that hard? Asks Aang.

Extremely and most firebenders can't do it said Raiden.

Can you do it? asks Katara.

Yes and i can also redirect it said Raiden.

Prove it said Sokka.

 _Appa flying over hills as the sun rises over the biggest one._

Oh no, the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep said Sokka.

Sokka, we'll be okay said Aang.

Sokka people can go for days without sleep said Raiden/

Are you sure!? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something _always_ happens said Sokks.

Every time we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying said Katara.

We can't keep flying forever said Aang.

 _tank train passes the treads ripping the flowers away. the grasslands as the tank passes with incredible speed leaving large tracks. one of these tracks as, just beside it, we see the feet of a very familiar ostrich horse following. Zuko who at first has his head bowed but raises it with a look of determination on his face. the tracks from the tank going the whole length. Zuko rides beside the tracks following the cloud of smoke in the distance._

 _Fade to shot of Appa flying over clouds._

So, what's the plan? Asks Aang.

Don't know... too tired to think said Toph.

I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap said Katara.

Yes! Sleep! Said Sokka.

What's going on! Said Toph.

Appa fell asleep! Said Aang.

Do something Aang said Raiden.

Wake up, buddy! Said Aang.

Appa's exhausted said Aang.

Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep said Sokka.

Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues said Katara.

 _(Screaming, and springing awake slamming her hands on the ground causing it to break a little)_

What!? Said Toph.

Then a blast of fire shoots over their heads.

Alright, alright! Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest said Aang.

No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have _issues_? Said Toph.

I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation! Said Katara.

You're blaming _me_ for this!? Said Toph.

No, no! She's not blaming you! Said Aang.

No, I'm blaming her! Said Katara.

Hey! Said Toph.

I never asked you for diddly doo da. I carry my own weight said Toph.

Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here! Said Toph.

What? You're blaming Appa?! Said Aang.

Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us? Said Toph.

 _She grabs a bunch of hair from Appa's side and opens her palm to let it blow away in the breeze._

He's leaving a trail everywhere we go said Toph.

How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us said Aang.

I'm outta here said Toph.

Wait said Sokka.

What did I just do!? Said Aang.

I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone said Aang.

I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other, and I was so mean to her said Katara.

Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks said Sokka.

Thanks, Sokka said Katara.

No problem said Sokka.

We need to find Toph and apologize said Katara.

Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us? Asks Sokka.

I have a plan said Raiden

Toph was right. Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail! Said Aang.

Are you sure that he's okay to fly? Asks Katara.

He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here. Raiden and i are going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course said Aang.

They turn to see Raiden is gone.

Where'd he go? Asks Sokka.

He probably went after Toph said Katara.

Ohhh... That really hurt my tailbone said Iroh.

Wads of wet fur. How delightful said Mai.

Hmm... They're not wads, more like... bundles. Or bunches... It's got an "uh" sound said Ty Lee.

Clumps? Said Mai.

Clumps! They're clumps! Said Ty Lee.

The trail goes this way said Mai.

The Avatar is trying to give us the slip. You two head in that direction and keep your eye out for the bison. I'll follow this trail said Azula.

Toph couldn't have made it too far. What is it, Momo... oh no! Katara said Sokka.

How did they find us? Asks Katara.

Appa, come on! We need to go faster! Said Sokka.

He's too tired said Katara.

Not good, not good said Sokka.

We just need to make it across that river! Said Sokka.

Come on, Appa, just a little further! Said Katara.

 _The pursuers are now right below them. Mai throws several stilettos at Sokka, but he avoids them. Appa plows into the river and then into the far bank, leaving a deep trench in the earth. When he stops sliding, he is already asleep. The kids and Momo stand up and look to the other side of the river._

 _(voice over)_ We made it! We're safe! Said Sokka.

 _(voice over)_ You did it, Appa said Katara.

 _They hug, then Katara gasps at what she sees over her brother's shoulder._

 _their pursuers ride to the edge of the opposite bank. When they reach the river, their mounts rise up on two legs and run across the water. Katara launches a huge wave at them. The wave hits Ty Lee's mount, but the acrobat jumps gracefully off before the wave hits._

 _Ty Lee emerges from the top of the wave and lands among the nearby trees. She jumps from tree to tree, getting closer to Katara each time. Katara opens her water bottle and tries to whip the bubbly Fire Nation girl, but then has to dodge several strikes her opponent who is now in front of her. Katara then launches several sheets of water at Ty Lee, but she performs a series of somersaults and avoids them easily._

 _Cut quickly to Mai who has reached the near bank of the river on her mount and shoots several stilettos at the targets_

 _Shift again to a wider shot of Ty Lee closing in on Katara with a series of gymnastic maneuvers. Both girls turn as Sokka gets between them and the camera as Mai's stilettos fly apparently aimed at Katara. Sokka destroys them with his club and boomerang before they strike. He throws his boomerang at her. Mai jumps off her mount, the boomerang flying through where she had just been sitting. She launches more stilettos at Sokka which he promptly destroys with his club. Mai then launches herself at Katara._

 _Cut to Ty Lee running A ruthless grin on her face, she does a series of somersaults and jumps into the air. She comes down, then cut to a wide shot of her and Sokka. With a couple of rapid moves she renders Sokka's right arm useless. He drops the boomerang that was in his right hand, turns, and quickly finds his left arms useless as well, his club falling out of his left hand. He tries to kick her, but she deadens that as well. Then, as she tries to strike again, he head butts her outstretched hand. She pulls it back with an expression of intense pain._

 _She gets over it and then looks daggers at her opponent._

Good try, but no said Sokka.

 _Cut to Katara who runs over to a tree on the edge of the river. She gathers up a wave of water from the river, but her arms are quickly pinned to the tree by stilettos thrown by Mai._

How ya doing? Asks Sokka.

Well, you know! Said Katara.

I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring said Mai.

Thanks Appa. I don't know what we'd do without you said Sokka.

 _Appa responds with a tremendous lick which leaves Sokka sopping._

 _Cut to a wide overhead shot of Mai and Ty Lee emerging from the river away from the others, Ty Lee is wringing her braid out._

Was it just me, or was that guy kinda cute? Asks Ty Lee.

 _Cut to an afternoon shot of the ghost town where Aang and Raiden wait patiently. The wind ruffles their clothes. then of Azula approaching in the distance on her lizard pass by. She reaches the main drag of the town and dismounts._

Alright, you've caught up with us. Now what do want? Asks Aang.

So what now? Asks Aang.

Now... Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you two said Azula.

I'm not running said Aang.

 _Cut to a mountain scene, the afternoon sun overhead. Toph and Iroh sit around a campfire on a rock ledge overlooking the scene. Iroh pours tea for them both. He offers her the cup, but she doesn't take it immediately._

Here is your tea. You seem a little too young to be traveling alone said Iroh.

You seem a little too old said Toph.

Perhaps I am said Iroh.

I know what you're thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself said Toph.

I wasn't thinking that said Iroh.

You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea said Toph.

 _Toph takes a sip of her tea._

I poured your tea because I wanted to _(making an emphatic gesture with his hand)_ and for no other reason said Iroh.

People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself said Toph.

You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you; I just met you said Iroh.

So, where is your nephew? Asks Toph.

I've been tracking him, actually said Iroh.

Is he lost? Asks Toph.

Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away said Iroh.

So... now you're following him said Toph.

I know he doesn't want me around right now, but, if he needs me, I'll be there said Iroh.

Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. _(standing up)_ Thank you said Toph.

My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights said Toph.

No, thank you for what you said. It helped me said Toph.

I'm glad said Toph.

Oh, and about your nephew? Maybe you should tell him that you need _him_ too said Toph.

There you are Toph said Raiden.

Raiden look i said Toph.

I know i heard it all said Raiden.

Hello Uncle said Raiden.

Nephew said Iroh.

So you and Zuko split up said Iroh.

Wait your twin borther Zuko is his Nephew then that means said Toph.

Yeah Toph, we're Family said Raiden.

You look well since we last saw each other said Iroh.

You too said Raiden.

 _Scene changes to Azula, and Aang._

Do you really want to fight me? Asks Azula.

 _Suddenly Zuko bursts into the frame from an alley between the Avatar and Azula. He tumbles off the ostrich horse he is riding, and lands in a crouching position_

Yes, I really do said Zuko.

Zuko! Said Aang.

I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu said Azula.

 _Zuzu?_ Said Aang.

 _Zuko in a firebending stance. He faces Azula, but his arms are outstretched both towards her and towards the Avatar on his other side._

Back off, Azula! He's mine! Said Zuko.

I'm not going anywhere said Azula.

 _She assumes a firebending stance._

 _Azula launches a blast of blue fire at Zuko, who blocks with a wall of his own fire. Though he blocks the blast, it does knock him to the ground with a crash. Aang freaks out and jumps into the air with his glider. Azula knocks him out of the sky with a wave of blue fire. Aang lands safely, using his staff as a helicopter blade to both break his fall and dissipate the blue fire in his immediate vicinity._

 _Aang rolls over on the ground to get up, but Azula lands near him after jumping off a nearby roof. He avoids her, gets up with his staff. Zuko has gotten back up and is firing blasts at Azula in the background. Aang is between them now. Azula launches blast after blast of blue fire at Aang, but he dodges and runs around her. Several shots fly by in rapid succession as the three trade bending blasts. None land._

 _After a few moments, Azula chases Aang into the upper floor of a bombed out building. When the Princess enters, her expression turns to alarm, then cut to a wide shot of the building's interior. There is no floor and the drop is sheer to the bottom. Aang is on the opposite from the door sitting on an air scooter. Azula leans precipitously over the edge on the side with the door, her arms flapping comically. Cut to Aang, who smiles and waves at her, then back to Azula, who almost falls in, but recovers and manages to regain stability standing on a ledge next to the doorframe._

 _Right after she recovers, he brother runs in and promptly jumps into midair, screaming in surprise. He hits the ground below with a crash. Cut back to Aang, whose air scooter is dissipating. Azula fires several shots at him which miss. He dissolves the rest of the scooter, bounds over to her on the ledge and knocks her off. Cut to where she lands, gracefully and ready for action, next to Zuko who is struggling to get up from where he landed._

 _Aang runs out of the door he originally entered through on the second floor. He runs down to the street level. Suddenly, the side of the building is blown open by a blast of blue fire and Zuko is blown out onto the street._

 _Azula appears and starts firing blasts at Aang. He dodges each, jumping up between the walls of a nearby alley, in effect scaling the buildings. As he reaches the top of the building on the left, Azula slices a triangular piece of it off with a blast of fire. The piece of the building falls out from under him, but he catches on to the remainder of the building. Azula repeats the process and this time Aang is unable to recover. He falls into the building beneath a heap of rubble._

 _Aang looks up from the rubble in which he is entombed inside the building. Azula enters and lights the rubble around the room on fire. Aang tries to free himself from being trapped underneath a large beam, but fails. Azula walks forward with a cruel smile. Cut to a close up of Azula as she assumes a bending stance. Over her shoulder, Katara is seen enters_

 _where with one behind her for balance she is hunched forward in a firebending stance, her right hand raised to strike. Suddenly, a water whip grabs her by the hand poised to strike and yanks her backward. Cut to Aang who looks shocked, as the water whips appears from o.c. and breaks the wooden beam. Aang smiles and rubs his wrist_

Katara! Said Aang.

 _Azula whips around and fires a few blasts at Katara, who runs. Azula pursues her out of the building. As she passes an alley, Sokka jumps out at her and slices the air with his club, missing the Princess, but breaking her pursuit of his sister. Cut to a brief overhead shot of the Avatar, Sokka and Katara now forming an arc around Azula and pushing her back._

 _Zuko still lies on the ground nearby. He wakes up slowly._

Uncle...said Zuko.

Get up! Said Iroh.

 _Zuko grabs Iroh's offered hand and hauls himself to his feet._

 _Azula launches herself at Aang, who jumps out of the way. The Princess and the allies trade blasts and dance around each other, but it is clear that Azula is outgunned. She is falling backwards in an orderly fashion, when suddenly she is pushed to the ground from behind, revealing Toph._

We thought you guys could use a little help said Toph.

Thanks said Katara.

 _(Azula gets up and starts to run. The others can't be seen, but she is clearly trading blasts with them. She turns and runs down the alley toward the camera. As she reaches the end, cut to a shot of her running into Iroh's belly. She bounces off, looking utterly confused._

 _Cut to a wide, overhead shot of Sokka, Aang, Katara, Raiden, Toph, Zuko and Iroh closing in on Azula, whose back is now to the corner of a burnt out building. She has no place to go._

Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done.I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor said Azula.

 _Azula strikes her uncle with a blast of blue fire square in the chest. Iroh spins in slow motion and falls. Zuko screaming._

 _All four benders then fire at Azula simultaneously and Sokka throws his boomerang. Azula makes a shield of blue fire, but the combined blows of the forces directed at her cause a tremendous explosion. When the smoke clears, Azula is gone._

 _Nearby, Zuko and Raiden kneel in despair beside their uncle, who lies still on the ground where he fell. Iroh groans softly as Zuko clenches his fist and teeth in anger. The others approach from behind._

Get away from us! Said Zuko.

Zuko said Raiden.

Zuko, I can help! Said Katara.

 _Zuko turns and unleashes a wave of fire over their heads._

Leave! Said Zuko.

Zuko enough said Raiden.

They turn to leave

Sokka turns to see Raiden is not following.

Raiden come on said Sokka.

I'll be there in a minute said Raiden.

Take as long as you need said Katara.

Then the group walks off.

Zuko i'm sorry said Raiden.

Me too said Zuko.

i should expected something like this from Azula said Raiden.

Yeah i know said Zuko.

Then Raiden took out some water and handed it Zuko.

Here it's not much but it will get you by for a few days said Raiden.

What about you? Asks Zuko.

I'm a waterbender i'll be fine said Raiden.

Then Raiden left.

 _Cut to a night shot of Appa landing on a mountainside somewhere, then cut to the five sleeping peacefully, Toph and Katara next to each other._


	9. Chapter 9: bitter work

I don't own avatar the last Airbender only my OC Raiden

* * *

Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all, that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place... i-it's perfect! Don't you think, Sokka? Said Aang.

Sokka rolls over, giving Aang an angry look. He moans.

Oh, you're still sleeping, huh? Asks Aang.

Sokka moans again and rolls back over.

Sorry! Said Aang.

The ground begins to shake and Aang takes a step 's rock tent suddenly explodes, revealing Toph standing with a fist in the air.

Good morning, earthbending student! Said Toph.

Cut back to Aang. Toph walks up to him and he bows slightly.

Good morning, sifu Toph said Aang.

Katara rouses from her sleeping bag.

Hey... you never call me sifu Katara said Katara.

Aang scratches behind his head nervously.

Well, if you think I should say Aang.

Sorry, Snoozles. We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can say Toph.

Toph kicks the ground and cracks travel toward Sokka. a large spire of rock shoots up underneath Sokka. Sokka screams as he's launched into the air He hits the ground with a thud, then gets up and bounces toward Aang and Toph, grumbling angrily.

So what move are you going to teach me first? Rockalanche? The trembler?Oh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land! Said Aang.

He holds his arms up and spins around.

Toph slaps a hand on his chest to stop him.

Let's start with "move a rock" said Toph.

Sounds good! Sounds good! Said Aang.

* * *

Aang and Toph each stand in front of a boulder. Katara and Raiden watch from a rock outcropping nearby.

The key to earthbending is your stance said Toph.

She lowers herself and widens the distance between her feet. Aang tries to imitate her.

You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element said Toph.

She shoves Aang, causing him to stumble to the side.

If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself.

Like a rock. Got it said Aang.

Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple said Toph.

She lunges forward and punches, causing the boulder to shoot off into the distance, slamming into the side of the canyon.

Okay, you ready to give it a try? Asks Toph.

Aang takes up a similar stance.

I'm ready said Aang.

Rock beats Airbender said Sokka.

* * *

Uncle said Zuko.

You were unconscious. Azula did this to you said Zuko.

It was a surprise attack said Zuko.

Somehow, that's not so surprising said Iroh.

He grunts in pain as he moves to lean up against the wall. Zuko picks up a steaming cup and hands it to Iroh.

I hope I made it the way you like it said Zuko.

Iroh takes a sip from the cup and his eyes widen. He lets out a cry of disgust but manages to mask it.

Mmm, good said Iroh.

He takes another drink and grunts.

That was very, uh... bracing said Iroh.

Zuko hands him another cup and he tosses it out the window when his nephew isn't looking.

So, uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her said Zuko.

No, she's crazy and she needs to go down. It's time to resume your training said Iroh

* * *

Aang's group. Katara and Toph are standing next to the boulder Aang tried to move. Aang walks up, a hand behind his head.

I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did say Katara.

Maybe there's another way. What if I came at the boulder from a different angle? Said Aang.

Toph grabs him by the collar and he turns around.

No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an Airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock. You've got to face it head-on. And when I say head on, I mean like this said Toph.

Whoa said Aang.

Raiden whistles

I've been training Aang for a while now. He really responds well to positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong,

maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction said Katara.

Thanks, Katara. A gentle nudge. I'll try that said Toph.

Keep your knees high, twinkletoes said Toph.

Rocklike said Toph.

Rocklike! Said Toph.

Aang doesn't budge, a look of determination on his face. Toph rises on her own pillar of rock and nods in approval. Aang gives her a huge grin.

* * *

Scene changes to Raiden and Sokka.

You're awfully cute, but unfortunately for you, you're made of meat. Just a bit closer...said Sokka.

You're not gonna said Raiden

Sokka yells as he jumps down toward the baby moose lion. He misses and lands in a crevice.

Sokka brings back his sword to strike it.

Gotcha! You are a lucky little meat creature said Sokka.

Raiden facepalms

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind said Iroh.

I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind said Zuko.

Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes said Iroh.

Zuko and Iroh stand on the edge of a hill overlooking the valley with a walled, abandoned city at the bottom.

There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning said Iroh.

Iroh holds out a hand, signaling for Zuko to step back. He holds his right hand to his side and with two fingers extended begins to create lightning by rotating his arm in a circular motion around his body. He mimics the motion with his left arm.

Cut to Zuko, who looks impressed. Cut back to Iroh. He brings his two hands together and then lunges forward with his right hand extended and shoots lightning into the distance.

I'm ready to try it! Said Zuko.

Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first said Iroh.

Zuko breathes in and closes his eyes. He then begins to mimic the motions that Iroh performed, except that he does not create traces of lightning. He shouts and shoves his right hand forward, but it merely causes a fiery explosion that shoves him backward. He falls on his back next to Iroh. Iroh shakes his head slightly.

* * *

Back at Aang's earthbending training. Aang, Toph, and Katara stand in the middle of the canyon. Toph walks in front of Aang as she speaks.

This time we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock said Toph.

Get in your horse stance! Said Toph.

Aang widens his stance.

I'm going to roll that boulder down at you. If you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the this said Toph.

Sorry, Toph, but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Aang earthbending? Asks Katara.

I'm glad you said something. Actually, there is a better way he'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you, Katara said Toph.

She gives Katara a thumbs-up.

Yeah, thanks Katara! Said Aang.

Heh said Katara.

* * *

Scene change to Toph standing at the top of the hill with Aang at the bottom. She shoves the rock forward and it begins to roll down the slope. Aang looks worried and afraid as it rolls toward him. Katara covers her mouth with her hands, a worried look on her face _._

The boulder continues to roll down the hill toward Aang. Cut to Aang, a frantic look on his face. Cut to Toph She has her arms crossed. Cut to Katara, who still covers her face with her hands. Momo cowers down on her head. Cut back to Aang, who jumps over the boulder as it almost hits him. The boulder rolls passed Katara and slams into the side of the canyon. Aang lands on the ground. She runs up to Aang as he removes the blindfold, glaring at him disapprovingly.

I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say said Aang.

There's nothing to say. You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form but when it came right down to it you didn't have the guts said Toph.

She gives Aang a light punch to the chest that knocks him down. He sits at her feet with his legs crossed.

I know. I'm sorry said Aang.

Toph leans down, looking right into his face.

Yeah, you are sorry. If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an earthbender said Toph?

No. I don't think I do say Aang.

Aang, it's no big deal. You'll take a break and try earthbending again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of waterbending to work on, okay? Said Katara.

Yeah... that sounds good said Aang.

Yeah, whatever, go splash around until you feel better said Toph.

* * *

Scene change to Zuko and Iroh.

Why can't I do it? Said Zuko.

Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does! Said Zuko.

Iroh gets up from his spot and walks over to Zuko. Zuko stands up.

I was afraid this might happen said Iroh.

You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you said Iroh.

Zuko turns to him, an angry look on his face.

What turmoil? Asks Zuko.

Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away said Iroh.

But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever said Zuko

Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame said Iroh.

Well... my life has been nothing but humbling lately said Zuko.

I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself said Iroh.

* * *

Scene changes to Raiden and Sokka.

Sokka is in the hole and Raiden is now sharpening his swords with a rock.

You probably think I deserve this, don't you? Asks Sokka.

Look, I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things! Big things eat smaller things, nothing personal. But this time it didn't work out that way said Sokka.

I admit it. You're cute. Okay, you've convinced me. If I get out of this alive, it's a comically correct vegetarian existence for me. No meat. Even though meat is _so tasty_ said Sokka.

A bug flies on from the left and begins to buzz around Sokka's face. Sokka makes a groaning noise as he struggles to swat it away with his trapped hands. The bug lands on his head, and Sokka grunts in defeat. Sokka perks up suddenly and the bug flies away. the baby mooselion running toward them with an apple in its mouth. It stops and rolls the apple toward Sokka.

Hey, it looks like my karma is already paying off said Sokka.

That's okay! I got it said Sokka.

Sokka struggles to reach into his backpack and then tosses his boomerang at the apple. It falls down next to it.

Now come back, boomerang said Sokka.

Raiden a little help said Sokka.

* * *

Scene changes to Katara and Aang in a pond.

You know this block you're having is only temporary, right? Asks

I don't want to talk about it said Aang.

You do know that's the problem, don't you? If you face this issue instead of avoiding it said Kata

I know I know I know I know, I get it, alright! I need to face it head-on, like a rock. But I just can't do it! I don't know why I can't, but I can't.

Aang, if fire and water are opposites, then what's the opposite of air? Said Katara.

I guess its earth said Aang.

That's why it's so hard for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite. But you'll figure it out. I know you will. Think fast! Said Katara.

Who looks up in surprise before causing a wave of water to shoot up and slice the reed in half. The two halves sail harmlessly by him.

Excellent. You have the reflexes of a waterbending master said Katara.

Thanks, Katara. _Sifu_ Katara said Aang.

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything said Iroh.

Why are you telling me these things? Asks Zuko.

It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole said Iroh.

All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff said Zuko.

It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders said Iroh.

* * *

Scene changes to Aang.

Aang! I found these nuts in your bag. I figured you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it said Toph.

As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have said Aang.

You know, I'm really glad you feel that way because I also have this great new nutcracker said Toph.

Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't That's an antique, handcrafted by the monks said Aang

It's not the only delicate instrument around here said Toph.

Hey Aang, have you seen said Katara.

Meditating here said Aang.

It's important. It's almost sundown and Sokka and Raiden aren't back yet. I think we should search for them

We'll find them faster if we split up.

* * *

Nice Sokka we've wasted a whole day said Raiden

Okay, karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff, if I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm. Okay? OW! Said Sokka.

That's all I got! It's pretty much my whole identity! Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy said Sokka.

But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight talk fellow! ...Deal? Said Sokka.

Aang! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat? Said Sokka.

Raiden facepalms

Sokka! Raiden! Are you guys okay? Asks Aang.

Other than wasting the day with Sokka stuck in a hole we're fine said Raiden.

Aang tries to pull Sokka out.

Aang I already tried that said Raiden.

Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming said Sokka.

Hmm... I bet I can airbend you out of here said Aang.

Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it? Said Sokka.

I can't. I can't do it said Aang.

If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph said Sokka.

Raiden can't help me out because he has the wrong elements said Sokka.

You do realize I can still either burn you alive or drown you said Raiden.

I can't do that either said Aang.

You can't? Why not? Asks Sokka.

It would just be really... uncomfortable said Aang.

Uncomfortable? Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable said Sokka.

Thanks, Sokka. This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position said Aang.

Awkward position... I think I know the feeling said Sokka.

If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place said Aang.

Hmm. How about that said Sokka.

Aang, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang said Sokka.

Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub said Aang.

Really? He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion said Sokka.

It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in. Whatcha doin' out here, little guy? Did you lose your mama? Said Aang.

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko and Iroh practicing waterbending moves

Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning said Iroh.

You can teach me to redirect lightning? Said Zuko.

If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean. You direct it up again and out the other stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway flow. Like this. Now, are you focusing your energy Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out? Said Iroh.

I think so said Zuko.

Come on. You've got to feel the flow said Iroh.

Excellent! You've got it said Iroh.

Zuko bows slightly, putting his hands together.

Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning said Zuko.

What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous said Iroh.

I thought that was the point you teaching me how to protect myself from it said Zuko

But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all said Iroh.

Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning said Zuko.

* * *

Scene change to the three boys.

Hey, there... we found your cub said Aang.

Aang put the cub down said Raiden.

See? We have no problem with you! We're friendly said Aang.

Aang, this is bad! You gotta get me outta here! Said Sokka.

mooselion roars and then begins to charge.

Sokka cries out

mooselion charges. Aang airbends the stampeding creature over his head, and it barely passes over Sokka's head before hitting the ground and spinning around. The mooselion roars loudly and Sokka looks up at Aang with a scared look on his face.

This is really bad! Please, Aang said Sokka.

You have to earthbend him out, there's no other way said Raiden.

Aang stomps down, does an uppercut move, and then aims both hands toward the sky, but Sokka doesn't budge. Aang gives him a nervous grin and then turns back to the mooselion. It scrapes its paw against the ground and prepares to charge again.

Oh no! Whoo-hoo! Look at me said Aang.

He begins to dance and flail about, trying to get the mooselion's attention. The mooselion, however, turns its attention back to Sokka and begins to charge. Aang leaps off the rock and shoots a gust of air at the mooselion that blows it away from Sokka. It lands and spins around again. Cut to Aang with Sokka visible over his shoulder.

Please don't leave me again said Sokka.

I won't said Aang.

The mooselion charges toward Aang. He waits for it, taking up a stance and preparing to use his airbending on it. Cut back to the mooselion charges. It nears him and he shoves his hands forward, blowing the mooselion backwards with a strong gust of air. The mooselion hits the ground, glances at Aang, and then walks off into the bushes.

When the dust clears, Aang is still standing in his stance. Toph is revealed to be sitting on a rock in the background. She begins to clap slowly. Aang turns to her. She is sitting cross-legged on a rock, clapping slowly with her eyes closed. Cut to Aang, Raiden and Sokka.

What are you doing here? Asks Sokka.

Just enjoying the show said Toph.

You were there the whole time? Asks Raiden.

Pretty much said Toph.

Why didn't you do something? Sokka and Raiden were in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away said Aang.

I guess it just didn't occur to me said Toph.

Enough! I want my staff back said Aang.

He takes the staff from Toph. She stands up and jumps off the rock, standing in front of Aang.

Do it now said Toph.

What? Said Aang.

Earthbend, twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff said Toph.

But said Aang.

DO IT said Toph and Raiden.

Aang glances at her with confusion, then stomps down and shoves his fist forward, causing a large rock to shoot off and crash into a ridge.

You did it said Raiden.

You're an earthbender said Toph.

I can't believe it said Aang.

Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment. So, could you get me out of her so I can give you all a big, snuggly hug? Said Sokka.

No problem, Sokka said Aang.

Actually, you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him said Toph.

Yeah, no crushing, please said Sokka.

Toph walks up to Sokka and lifts her left foot, then stomps down. Sokka pops out of the hole and Toph grabs his hair, dragging him out as she walks away.

later in the night. Aang and Raiden have an arm wrapped around Sokka to help him walk and Toph walks next to them with Aang's staff.

You found them said Katara.

She runs up to Sokka and gives him a hug. Aang, Raiden and Toph watch.

The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized said Sokka/

Hey, Katara, look what I can do said Aang.

Katara's gaze turns to Aang as he shoves his arms forward, causing a large rock formation to break in half.

You did it! I knew you would! _(She glances at Toph.)_ You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you said Katara.

Yep. It worked wonders said Toph.

Appa roars and Aang runs up to him.

Appa! Appa! I can earthbend now! The key is being completely rooted! Physically and mentally unmovable said Aang.

Appa licks Aang and he flies forward onto his face. Sokka and Raiden laugh and Aang joins them.


	10. Chapter 10: the library

I don't own Alta only my OC Raiden.

* * *

What's out here? Asks Sokka.

A lot actually. There's hundreds of little said Toph.

Aang turns around and silences Toph.

Shhh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch said Aang.

Heheheha, yeah said Aang.

I'm putting an orchestra together said Aang

Orchestra, huh? Well, la dee da said Sokka.

One after the other, a prairie dog emerges from a hole and each sings a note in descending order. They all descend back down their burrows as Momo leaps down the hole to the left. A moment later, his head emerges from the middle hole.

Aang plays more notes, and each time a different prairie dog emerges from one of the burrows and matches it. Katara laughs as she watches Momo chase after each prairie dog.

This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans said Sokka.

We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations said Toph.

There's no time for vacations said Sokka.

I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off. Plus I still have to learn fire from Raiden.

Raiden can't you start teaching Aang now? Asks Sokka.

No Aang has master water and earth before I can teach him I don't want what happened with Jong Jong to happen again said Raiden.

Plus I could use a vacation myself said Raiden.

You were on an island for 5 years plus what the worst that could happen with Aang learning three elements at once said Sokka.

Ok 1 I was in exile and basically a prisoner on that island, 2 using just one element is very taxing on the body and 3 Aang could start a forest fire which could go into a town that could lead to loss of life said Raiden.

Ok waiting it is said Sokka.

And what's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime? Asks Katara.

Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the fire nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? Asks Sokka.

I don't think so said Sokka.

We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war said Raiden.

Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence said Katara.

Your turn, would you like to go on your mini-vacation? Asks Aang.

Katara leans towards the map and studies it, placing her hand on her chin.

How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing said Katara.

Oh yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders said Aang.

* * *

Scene change to the Misty Palms Oasis,

Must have changed ownership since I was here said Aang.

One mango, please said a man.

I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy said Sokka.

Excuse me said Sokka.

The man in white takes his drink and turns around, but then bumps into Aang, causing him to spill it onto Aang... Katara gasps as she witnesses the accident, Sokka stares at the man in white, and Aang looks down at his wet clothes.

No worries, I clean up easy said Aang.

Aang places his knuckles together in front of his chest and bends a gust of air around his body, drying his clothes and causing everyone else's clothes to be blown back. The man in white grabs the brim of his hat to keep it from being blown away and gasps at Aang with amazement.

You're a living relic said the man.

Thanks. I try said Aang.

An Air Nomad, right in front of me said the man.

Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from? Asks Zei.

The southern temple said Aang.

Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people? Said Zei.

Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product? Asks Aang.

Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal said Zei/

Katara, Raiden, Sokka, and Toph are all holding drinks and standing behind Aang and Zei.

Zei pulls a pen and notepad from his backpack and begins writing in it.

So, professor, you're obviously a well-traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated said Sokka.

Certainly said Zei/

Sokka unrolls a map onto it. Toph is laying across two chairs, her legs crossed and sipping her fruit drink. Aang is now holding a drink of his own. Sokka takes a moment to examine the map.

What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place? Asks Sokka.

What did you expect Sokka the Fire Nation is the one behind this war there no just gonna print detailed step by step directions to the Fire nation royal palace on a map said Raiden.

You know how to get there, don't you? Asks Sokka.

Considering I once lived there yeah I do say Raiden.

If you knew why didn't you tell us? Asks Sokka.

Because I knew we weren't ready to go there said Raiden.

You've made a lot of trips into the desert said Katara.

All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library said Zei.

I heard of that place said Raiden.

It was an epicenter of knowledge through the world but then it was lost to the sands of the desert said Raiden.

You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library? Asks Toph.

This library is more valuable than gold, little is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge... is priceless said Zei.

Mm, sounds like good times.

Oh, it is said Zei.

According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers said Raiden.

Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh? Sokka.

I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka said Katara,

You're both right. Handsome little Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and put them on display for mankind to read so that we might better ourselves said Zei.

If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? Asks Sokka.

I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library said Zei.

Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY said Sokka.

Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick? Asks Toph.

You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time said Sokka.

Of course, there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross said Zei.

Professor, would you like to see our sky bison? Asks Sokka.

A sky bison? You actually have one? Asks Zei.

Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison said Zei.

* * *

Tell me, sky bison. Are you the last of your breed? Said Zei/

Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke his tongue said Zei.

Oh, the stories this beast could tell said Zei.

Shush, chatty monkey said Zei/

Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here said Aang.

Aw, does this place even exist? Asks Toph.

Some say it doesn't say Zei.

Shouldn't you have mentioned that before? Asks Toph.

There it is said Toph.

That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it said Toph.

It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air said Katara.

Down there. What's that? Asks Sokka.

Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous said Raiden.

What kind of animal is that? Asks Sokka.

I think that was one of the knowledge seekers said Zei.

Oh, we must be close to the library said Zei.

No, this _is_ the said Raiden.

It's completely buried said Raiden.

The library is buried said Zei.

My life's ambition is now full of sand said Zei.

Well, time to start excavating said Zei.

Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge said Toph.

That fox went in through a window said Raiden.

I say we climb up there and give it a look said Sokka.

I say you guys go ahead without me said Toph.

You got something against libraries? Asks Katara.

I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me said Toph.

Oh, right. Sorry said Katara.

Let me know if they have something you can listen to said Toph.

Don't worry buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph said Aang.

What's up? Asks Toph.

* * *

Oh, it's breathtaking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place said Zei.

Look at those beautiful buttresses said Zei.

What's funny? Asks Zei.

Nothing. We just like architecture said Aang.

As do I said Zei.

My word said Zei/

The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol...Eh, nice...owl said Zei.

I know you're back there said an owl

Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University said Zei.

You should leave the way you came unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology said the owl.

Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world? Asks Raiden

Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study said Wan shi tong.

What do you have against humans? Asks Aang.

Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy said Wan shi tong.

So, who are you trying to destroy? Asks Wan shi tong.

What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that said Sokka.

Then why have you come here? Asks Wan shi tong.

Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake said Sokka.

If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it said wan shi tong.

I'm not lying. I'm here with the Avatar, and he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me said Sokka.

Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word said Aang.

Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition _._ To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge said Wan shi tong.

Please accept this tome as a donation to your library said Zei.

First edition, very nice said wan shi tong.

I have an authentic waterbending scroll said Katara.

Oh... these illustrations are quite stylish said Wan shi tong

Spirit please accept this Firebending Scroll said Raiden.

Interesting dialect said Wan shi tong

But Raiden you promised Aang he could say Katara.

Don't worry I got another one said Raiden.

Uh, oh, I know! Ha said Aang.

I suppose that counts said Wan shi tong.

Oh, great spirit, check this out! Tada said Sokka.

It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge said Sokka.

You're not very bright, are you? Asks Wan shi tong.

Enjoy the library said Wan shi tong.

Bright enough to fool you said Sokka.

* * *

So, you like flyin'? Asks Toph.

Of course, I'm more comfortable on the ground, where I can see. Well, I don't _see_ the way you do. I feel the vibration in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy said Toph.

Not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy said Toph.

Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things said Aang.

Eh, I've seen weirder said Sokka.

Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left-handed? Asks Katara.

I always knew I was special said Aang.

The darkest day in Fire Nation history. It's got a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else said Sokka.

Sokka, where are you going? Asks Aang.

I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising. The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here.

Firebender said Raiden.

They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation said Katara.

That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago said Sokka.

No they he said Raiden

What said Sokka.

Don't you remember what Zhao said at the north pole in the spirit Oasis said Raiden?

He was here years ago, so he probably burned everything so no one else who found this place would have intel on the Fire nation and it's probably why the spirit doesn't trust humans anymore said Raiden.

That does make sense said Katara.

I need to know what happened on the darkest day said Sokka.

Hello, little weird fox guy said Sokka.

Seems it's trying to assist you said Zei.

Um, sure, I'll guess I'll follow you said Sokka.

They follow the fox to a room.

This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving said Zei.

Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful? Said Sokka.

Maybe these dials represent dates and times. Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took said Katara.

Shh! Katara! Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl said Sokka.

Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure.

Hey, wait, what happened to the sun? Asks Katara.

Great, you must have broken it said Aang.

It's not broken said Sokka.

Sokka: _(voice-over)_ The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why.

Because Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse said Raiden

What? Asks the kids.

Firebenders draw their power from the sun just like the waterbenders draw theirs from the moon so we lose our bending when the sun blocked said Raiden

That makes sense. I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge said Katara.

We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down said Sokka.

Mortals are so predictable. And such terrible liars said Wan shi tong.

Nice work Sokka said Raiden

You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes said Wan shi tong.

You and your big mouth said Raiden.

You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous no offense Raiden and We need this information said Sokka.

You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies said Wan shi tong.

We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love said Aang.

And now I'm going to protect what I love said Wan shi tong.

What are you doing? Asks Aang.

I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again said Wan shi tong.

He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here now said Raiden.

I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much said Wan shi tong.

The spirit lifts his head high into the air before screeching and lunging forward.

the group jumps out of the way. Wan Shi Tong hits the floor, causing it to crack. Wan Shi Tong chases after the group as they flee the planetarium.

Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes said Zei.

He hops and twists in the air, bending a vacuum between his hands. Cut to a shot of Zei being pulled back by the vacuum just before Wan Shi Tong attacks the spot where he stood. Zei yells as he is pulled back, causing him to drop all of his books. Cut to a shot of Zei sliding across the floor. Sokka and Raiden catch him.

We've gotta get back to the surface said Raiden.

Katara: _(voice-over)_ Sokka, let's go!

But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen said Sokka.

Don't be stupid, we'll find out later said Katara.

No, we won't. If we leave this place we'll never get the information. Aang Raiden, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover said Sokka.

Sokka: _(voice-over)_ Katara, take Momo and get out of here.

Go said Sokka.

Katara, Momo, and Zei run off screen as Wan Shi Tong screeches and chases after them.

Katara: _(voice-over)_ Hurry, Sokka!

Scene changes to the three boys.

Why are we doing this? Asks Aang.

Because if this calendar can tell us about eclipses in the past, then maybe it can project when the next one will be said Sokka.

You can't possibly check every single date said Raiden.

I don't have to. We just have to check every date before Sozin's comet arrives, because after that... Well, try not to think about that said Sokka.

Come on, eclipse said Aang.

Sokka: _(voice-over)_ That's it, the solar eclipse! It's just a few months away.

Got it. Now, let's get to Ba Sing Se said Sokka/

At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection said Wan shi tong.

Wan Shi Tong: _(voice-over)_ Your waterbending won't do you much good here. I've studied Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, even Foggy Swamp Style.

That's called Sokka style. Learn it said Sokka.

Wait! Professor, let's go said Raiden

I'm not leaving. I can't. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth. I could spend an eternity in here said Zei/

The rope begins swaying back and forth. Momo lets go of Katara and flies around them.

Wan Shi Tong swings the rope back and forth with his beak, trying to throw Sokka, Raiden. and Katara off it. Aang swoops down and Katara grabs the tail of the glider. Sokka wraps his arms around Katara's waist and Raiden grabs Sokka legs.

Wan Shi Tong whips the rope around. Wan Shi Tong flaps his wings and flies after them. Wan Shi Tong is seen flying behind them. The spirit begins to gain on Aang, Katara Raiden., Sokka and Momo. He tries to grab Raiden with his beak but misses when Raiden pulls his feet up.

Outside, Toph is still holding the spire. Aang, Katara, Raiden, Sokka, and Momo escape the library through the spire's window. Aang gracefully landing on the ground by bending the air. Katara, Raiden, and Sokka, land on the sand head first. The rope and Sokka's boomerang land next to Sokka. Aang looks left and right.

We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming said Sokka.

My dad's in trouble, now said Raiden.

Where's Appa? Asks Aang.


	11. Chapter 11: the desert

I don't own Atla only my OC Raiden

* * *

How could you let them take Appa Why didn't you stop them? Said Aang.

I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and said Toph.

You could have come to get us! I could have saved him said Aang.

I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck upon me and there wasn't time for said Toph.

You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone said Aang.

Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives said Katara.

Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here said Sokka.

That's all any of you guys care about: yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not said Aang.

We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now said Raiden.

I'm going after Appa said Aang.

Aang, wait said Katara.

We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba-Sing-Se said Raiden.

You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride? Said Sokka.

* * *

Scene change to Zuko and Iroh.

Maybe we should make camp said Zuko.

No, please, don't stop for me said Iroh.

What now? Asks Iroh.

Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise said Iroh.

If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps said Mongke.

You know these guys? Asks Zuko.

Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group said Iroh.

We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives said Mongke.

Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right? Said Iroh.

Enough stalling! Round 'em up said Mongke.

The dark-skinned, ponytailed fighter swings his ball and chain at Iroh. Iroh kicks the ball away.

The ball, redirected, wraps its chain around the foot of another warrior's rhino.

Iroh dodges the fire blasts by tumbling along the ground. He rises back up to swat the rump of the rhino that had been chained.

The rhino runs off, yanking the dark-skinned warrior who had one end of the chain attached to his belt as well as its own rider.

Iroh waves as he watches them go.

The archer shoots a lit arrow at Zuko's back.

Zuko senses the arrow, turns, and breaks the arrow apart as it approaches him.

Zuko then lets a fire blast loose, which burns a hole in the archer's bow, a hand's width above the archer's hand.

The blast passes through the bow and breaks the string.

Mongke is seen letting loose fire blast after fire blast at Iroh.

Iroh deflects each.

Zuko runs up and jumps on the back of Mongke's rhino behind him. A brief duel ensues, with Mongke quickly being kicked off the rhino by Zuko.

Iroh runs up to the ostrich horse, jumps up on the saddle, and rides to Zuko.

Zuko jumps from Mongke's rhino into the saddle as Iroh gallops by.

The armored warrior, riding in pursuit, throws a grenade at the fleeing ostrich horse.

The grenade explodes ahead of the ostrich horse, but Iroh and Zuko are able to ride through the explosion.

It's nice to see old friends said Iroh.

Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you said Zuko.

Hmm... Old friends that don't want to attack me said Iroh.

* * *

Scene changes to Katara, Sokka, Raiden, and Toph. Katara is seen leading the rest of the crew, minus Aang and Appa through the desert.

Occasional small plants dot the dunes.

Can't you watch where you're said Sokka?

No said Toph.

Right. Sorry said Sokka

Come on guys, we've got to stick together said Katara.

If I sweat any more, I don't think sticking together will be a problem said Sokka.

Katara, can I have some water? Asks Toph.

Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it said Katara.

Katara bends water from her bag and suspends it between her and the others. She then directs it to each mouth except her own.

Sokka swishes the water a bit and then swallows with a face.

We're drinking your bending water? You used this on the swamp guy said Sokka.

It does taste swampy said Toph.

I'm sorry, it's all we have said Katara.

Not anymore! Look said Sokka.

Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants said Katara.

There's water trapped inside these said Sokka.

I don't know said Katara.

Suit yourself. It's very thirst-quenching, though said Sokka.

Okay, I think you've had enough said Katara,

Who lit Toph on fire? Asks Sokka.

Can I get some of that cactus? Asks Toph.

I don't think that's a good idea said Raiden.

Come on, we need to find Aang said Raiden.

How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean? Asks Sokka.

Scene changes to Aang, who flies across the desert on his glider and blows into the bison whistle. He glides down and lands on a dune.

Appa! Appa!No... NO said Aang.

Aang slams his staff into the sand, creating a large mushroom cloud of sand.

What is that? Asks Katara.

What? What is what? Asks Toph.

It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly said Sokka.

Let's just keep moving said Raiden

I hope Aang's okay said Katara.

It is now nearing sunset, and Katara, Sokka, Raiden, Toph, and Momo are still trekking across the desert. A shadow passes overhead and Aang lands behind them, kicking up a small cloud of sand. Katara approaches him as he kneels.

I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here said Raiden/

What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it said Aang.

Come on, Aang! We can do this if we work together. Right, Toph? Said Raiden.

As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin said Toph.

Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba-Sing-Se? Asks Raiden.

Why don't we ask the circle birds? Said Sokka.

Ugh... We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to said Katara.

I think we should stop for the night said Raiden.

Is there any more water? Asks Toph.

This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink said Katara.

Momo, no! You've killed us all said Sokka

No, he hasn't said Raiden.

Raiden places his hand over the moist sand and bends the water out of it.

Oh, right. Bending said Sokka.

Raiden bends the water back into the flask and gives it to Toph.

Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library said Katara.

What! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?! It was you! You ratted me out said Sokka.

Sokka, she was there said Raiden.

It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is said Aang.

Raiden pulls out one of the scrolls and unrolls it, revealing a star map.

No, but we can find out which way Ba-Sing-Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day. Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours said Raiden.

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers said Zuko.

So do , this is interesting. I think I've found our friend said Iroh.

You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho? Said Zuko.

I don't think this is a gamble said Iroh.

May I have this game? Asks Iroh.

The guest has the first move. I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways said Pai sho Player.

Those who do can always find a friend said Iroh.

Pai Sho Player: Then let us play.

Pai Sho Player: Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.

What are you old gasbags talking about? Asls Zuko.

I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game said Iroh.

I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me said Xin Fu

Pai Sho Player: I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!

I thought you said he would help said Zuko.

He is. Just watch said Iroh.

Pai Sho Player: You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?

Men in bar: Gold?

Uh... Maybe we shouldn't say Master Yu

A fight ensues and by the time it's Zuko and Iroh are gone with the old man.

* * *

Scene changes to the Gaang.

Come on, get up. We need to go said Katara.

Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much said Toph.

Raiden goes to wake Aang up, but he interrupts him before he can touch him.

I'm awake. I couldn't sleep said Aang.

Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit said Katara.

Aang and Katara spot something in the sky.

Appa said Aang.

Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself said Sokka,

It's just a cloud. Wait! A cloud!, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch said Katara.

Wow... there's hardly any in here said Katara.

I'm sorry, okay! It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing! What are you doing? Said Aang.

Aang points his staff at Katara.

She looks back with shock.

Trying to keep everyone together. Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction said Raiden.

Raiden begins reading the star map and continues to lead the group.

After a few moments of walking, Toph suddenly trips and falls. She rubs her stubbed foot. Next to her is a wooden object sticking out of the sand.

Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert? Said Toph.

A boat? Said Katara.

Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations said Toph.

It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use! And look! It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it said Katara.

* * *

Cut to Zuko and Iroh.

* * *

Pai Sho Player: It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets.

Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some _real_ help said Zuko?

You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts said Iroh.

Doorman: Who knocks at the guarded gate?

One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries said Iroh.

I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here said Iroh,

The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts said Raiden.

Take it, easy man. I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here said Sokka.

That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert said Raiden.

A rock? Yes! Let's go said Toph.

Maybe we can find some water there said Katara.

Maybe we can find some sandbenders said Aang.

Ahhh... Finally! Solid ground said Toph.

I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look said Sokka.

This tastes like rotten penguin meat! Awww I feel woozy said Sokka.

You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just _lick_ something you find stuck to the wall of a cave? Said Raiden.

I have a natural curiosity said Sokka.

I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something said Toph.

Yeah... look at the shape said Aang.

There's something _buzzing_ in here. Something that's coming for us said Toph.

Buzzard wasps said Raiden

Aang swings his staff down at one that approaches and blows it back with a gust of air. A buzzard wasp lands near Toph. She senses it and bends a pillar of rock up from beneath it, sending it flying.

Another buzzard wasp flies between Toph and Sokka. Toph stomps the ground and pops a boulder into the air. She lifts it and smashes it down inches away from Sokka.

What are you doing?! That rock almost crushed me said Sokka.

Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air said Toph.

I got this one said Sokka.

Sokka swings his machete wildly back and forth.

Sokka, there's nothing there said Katara.

I guess my head's not as clear as I thought said Sokka.

We have to get out of here! I'm completely out of water to bend said Katara,

And my firebending isn't going to help said Raiden.

Momo is crouching on the ground behind Aang and Katara.

He is suddenly snatched by a buzzard wasp. Aang watches as the wasp flies towards the rising sun with the winged lemur.

Momo! I'm not losing anyone else out here said Aang.

Aang opens his glider and takes off after the buzzard wasp.

Come on, we're going down said Raiden.

Toph, shoot a rock right there. Fire said Raiden.

Toph stomps down and pops a cluster of rocks into the air before shooting them forward with a double palm strike.

The rocks make a direct hit with the buzzard wasp.

Yeah! You got it! She got it, right? Said Sokka.

Yes. Now let's move said Katara,

* * *

Shift to Aang chasing the buzzard wasp that has captured Momo.

He flies underneath it and rolls over, bending a gust of wind with a strong kick that forces the buzzard wasp to let go of Momo.

Momo begins to fall, but quickly gains control and flies next to Aang. Aang glares as the Buzzard wasp tries to fly away.

He glides close to the ground and closes his glider. Still flying forward, Aang swings his staff down and shoot a powerful blade of air that splits the sand.

The buzzard wasp, now just a black dot against the sun, is hit by the attack, cutting it in two. It falls from the air and hits the sand with a dull thud.

Aang stares coldly and walks back to the giant rock.

Momo follows but is clearly frightened by Aang's merciless act.

* * *

On your left said Katara.

Toph smacks a rock and shoots it at another buzzard wasp, which shrieks on impact.

Suddenly, gigantic pillars of sand burst upwards, scaring off the swarm of wasps.

They fly upward and back to their hive.

Sokka, Katara, Raiden, and Toph all shield their eyes.

When they open them, several sandbenders are surrounding them.

Shift back to Katara, Sokka, and Toph as Aang lands in front of them, ready to face the sandbenders.

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko

What's going on? Is the club meeting over? Asks Iroh.

Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba-Sing-Se said Iroh.

Ba-Sing-Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital? Asks Zuko.

Pai Sho Player: The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more.

We can hide in plain sight there said Iroh.

And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation said Iroh.

Even I couldn't break through to the city said Iroh.

White Lotus Member: I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them.

You seen these guys? Asks Xin Fu.

* * *

Scene changes to Aang and the gang.

The leader of the sandbenders, a bald man with a beard confronts Aang, Katara, Sokka, Raiden, and Toph.

Sha-Mo: What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe.

We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se said Raiden.

A younger sandbender next to the leader steps forward and raises his voice and clenches his fist.

Sandbender #1: You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?

Sha-Mo: Quiet, Gashuin. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we

must give them hospitality.

Gashuin: Sorry, father.

I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa said Toph.

Are you sure? Asks Katara,

I never forget a voice said Toph.

Aang takes several steps towards the sandbenders and brandishes his staff threateningly.

You stole Appa! Where is he What did you do to him said Aang.

Gashuin: They're lying! They're the thieves!

Aang swings his staff down and obliterates a sand-sailer with a blast of air.

Where is my bison? Said Aang.

* * *

Hey you, where are these men? I got a tip that they're in your shop said, Xin Fu.

 **Florist:** As you can see, no one is here but us.

We know all about your secret back room. Kick it down said Master Yu.

 **Florist:** Hey! That room is for flowers only!

Some unlucky soul has an incomplete Pai Sho set said Master Yu

Let's go back to finding the girl said Xin Fu,

The scene changes to the man with the wagon pulling the two large pots over some sand dunes just outside the village.

From under the flowers in the two pots, Zuko and Iroh poke their heads out and take a brief look around before sinking back into their hiding spots.

* * *

The scene changes to Aang and the sandbenders.

You tell me where he is now said Aang.

The sandbenders watch in shock as Aang swings the end of his staff upward and destroys another sand sailer.

Sha-Mo: What did you do?

Gashuin: I-It wasn't me!

You said to put a muzzle on him said Toph.

You _muzzled_ Appa? Said Aang.

Aang's eyes and arrow glow as he begins to enter the Avatar State.

Uh oh said Raiden.

He twirls his staff around and demolishes one of the few remaining sand sailers.

Gashuin: I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!

Tell me where Appa is said Aang.

Gashuin: I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!

Just get out of here! Run said Raiden.

Sokka and Raiden grab Toph and pull her away from Aang.

Toph, Sokka, Raiden and Momo and the sandbenders all flee for their lives.

Katara, however, stays and faces the danger.

The sand tornado grows larger and spreads quickly as Aang slowly lifts from the ground.

Katara makes her way through the fierce wind and grabs Aang's wrist.

He looks down at her with anger and hate but is only met with Katara's sad expression.

Katara brings Aang back to the ground and hugs him by the shoulders.

Sokka, Raiden, and Toph bring their hands down from shielding themselves as the wind becomes less violent.

Tears are streaming from Aang's glowing eyes, and Katara is doing her best not to let go of him. The wind finally dies down.

Aang leaves the Avatar State and lets his head rest against Katara.


	12. Chapter 12: serpents pass

I don't own Atla

* * *

Waterbending bomb! Yeah said Katara.

Sure, 5000-year-old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on 'em said Sokka.

Sorry said Katara,

So, did you figure out what route we're gonna take? Asks Raiden.

Okay. We just got out of the desert, so we must be around here, and we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the North is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass said Sokka.

You're sure that's the best way to go? Asks Toph.

Yeah it sounds creepy and dangerous said Raiden

It's the only way, I mean it's not like we have Appa to fly us there said Sokka.

Shut up about Appa said Raiden.

Can't you at least try to be sensitive? Asks Katara.

Katara, Raiden it's ok. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse said Aang.

You sure? Asks Raiden

Oh, well, ok. I'm glad you're doing better.

Then to Ba Sing Se we go, no more distractions said Sokka.

Than: Hello there fellow refugees!

So, are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too? Asks Aang.

Than: Sure are, we're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby. _\_

Great, we can travel through the Serpent's Pass together said Katara.

Ying: Only the truly desperate take that deadly route.

Deadly route. Great pick, Sokka said Raiden.

Well, we are desperate said Sokka.

Than: You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se.

Ying: And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it.

Hmmm, peaceful ferry ride...or deadly pass? Said Katara.

* * *

I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation Said Raiden.

Than: We're all looking for a better life. Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Scene changes to Zuko and Iroh.

Who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace...as a tourist said Iroh.

Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees.

Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this said Zuko.

Zuko leans on the rail despondently.

Aren't we all? My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot said Jet.

Hey said Smellerbee.

Hello said Zuko.

Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it? Said Jet.

What sort of king is he eating like? Asks Iroh.

The fat, happy kind. You want to help us liberate some food? Said Jet.

I'm in said Zuko.

* * *

Scene changes to the Gang.

 **Bureaucrat:** I've told you already, no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se. Security!

 **Cabbage Merchant:** Dah! My Cabbages!

 **Bureaucrat:** Next!

Um, five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please said Aang.

 **Bureaucrat:** Passport.

Uh, no one told us we had to have passports said Raiden.

Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar said Sokka.

 **Bureaucrat:** Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day, and by the way, not a very impressive costume.

 **Bureaucrat:** Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?

That won't be necessary said Aang.

 **Bureaucrat:** Next!

I'll take care of this. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll need 5 tickets said Toph.

 **Bureaucrat:** Oh! The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar, it is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family.

It _is_ your pleasure. As you can see I am blind, and these three imbeciles are my valets and this guy is my bodyguard said Toph.

 **Bureaucrat** : But the anima.

Is my Seeing-Eye Lemur said Toph.

 **Bureaucrat:** Well, normally it's only 1 ticket per passport, but, this document is so official, I guess it's worth 5 tickets.

She rapidly stamps five papers.

Thank you very much said Toph.

Alright, we scammed that lady good said Sokka.

Tickets and passports please said, Suki.

Is there a problem? Asks Sokka.

Yeah, I've got a problem with you said Suki.

I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar said, Suki.

Do I know you? Asks Sokka.

You mean you don't remember? Maybe you remember this said, Suki.

Suki said Sokka.

Sokka, it's good to see you said, Suki.

* * *

They introduced Suki to Raiden and Toph and explained about Raiden being the fire lord's son and he was on their side.

You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit said Katara.

That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out? Said Suki.

I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major said Sokka.

Are the other Kyoshi warriors around? Asks Aang.

Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever Momo, good to see you too. So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa? Said Suki.

Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se said Raiden.

I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you doing okay? Said Suki.

I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me said Aang.

 **Ying:** Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!

I'll talk to the lady for you said Aang.

* * *

 **Bureaucrat:** No passports, no tickets

But she's pregnant, and all of their stuff was stolen. You have to make an exception said Aang.

 **Bureaucrat:** No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy nilly to anyone, there would be no more order, and you know what that means. No more civilization!

What if we gave them our tickets? Asks Raiden.

 **Bureaucrat:** No!

But said Aang.

 **Bureaucrat:** NEXT!

Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the serpent's pass said Aang.

* * *

Scene changes

I can't believe we gave up our tickets, and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass said Sokka.

I can't believe you're still complaining about it said Toph.

I'm coming too said, Suki.

Are you sure that's a good idea? Asks Sokka.

Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come? Said Suki.

I do, it's just said Sokka.

Just what? Asks Suki.

Nothing. I'm glad you're coming said Sokka.

This is the Serpent's Pass I thought it would be more windy, you know, like a serpent. Hmm, I guess they misnamed it said Sokka.

 **Ying:** Look at this writing, how awful.

What does it say? Asks Toph.

It says, Abandon hope said Raiden.

 **Ying:** How could we abandon hope? It's all we have.

I don't know. The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we _do_ need to abandon it said Aang.

What are you talking about? Asks Katara.

Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not gonna find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass said Aang.

Ok, if you say so said Katara,

The fire nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it said, Suki.

 **Than:** I'm okay.

They've spotted us said Raiden.

Raiden firebends at them.

Suki, are you ok You have to be more careful! C'mon said Sokka.

Thanks for saving my life Toph. Hey, no problem Sokka said Toph.

Suki, you shouldn't sleep there. Who knows how stable this ledge is? It could give way at any moment said Sokka.

Sokka, I'm fine. Stop worrying said, Suki.

You're right, you're right. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself...Wait! Oh, never mind. I thought I saw a spider, but you're fine said Sokka.

* * *

Scene change.

The ferry cruising beneath a moonlit sky, then to the upper deck.

As a guard passes by with a lantern, Zuko stealthily leads Jet and Smellerbee upstairs and around the corner.

They pause to look in the kitchen window, then slip around back.

Jet forces the lock while Smellerbee keeps watch, then the Zuko and Jet burst into the kitchen.

Jet sweeps several hanging bird carcasses into a sack. The prince uses his swords to nimbly stack eight bowls of food together, securing the stack with a ribbon.

Both shoulder their sacks and turn to the doorway.

Guards coming said Smellerbee

The three of them rush to the balcony edge, while below, Longshot fires a line-strung arrow into the railing. Both bundles slide down the line, followed by the three sneak-thieves.

The arrow is pulled free just as another lantern-bearing guard walks past.

Panning down two levels to the main deck we see the three steal away safely.

* * *

Scene change

You know, it's o.k. to miss Appa. What's going on with you? In the desert, all you cared about was finding Appa, and now it's like you don't care about him at all said Raiden.

You saw what I did out there. I was so angry about losing Appa, I couldn't control myself. I hated feeling like that said Aang.

But now you're not letting yourself feel anything. I know sometimes it hurts more to hope, and it hurts more to care. But you have to promise me that you won't stop caring. C'mon, you need a hug said Katara.

Thank you for your concern Katara, Raiden said Aang.

It's a beautiful moon said, Suki.

Yeah, it really is said Sokka.

Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself said, Suki.

I know you can said Sokka.

Then why are you acting so overprotective? Asks Suki.

It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole, and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again said Sokka.

I lost someone I cared about. He didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart and brave, and funny said, Suki.

Who is this guy? Is he taller than me? Asks Sokka.

No, he's about your height said, Suki.

Is he better looking? Asks Sokka.

It is you stupid said, Suki.

Oh said Sokka.

I can't said Sokka.

I'm... sorry said Sokka.

No, you shouldn't be said, Suki.

* * *

Scene change

So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man said Iroh.

Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl said Smellerbee.

Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl said Iroh.

I know. You're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks, Longshot said Smellerbee.

From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall said Jet.

It is a magnificent sight said Iroh.

So you've been there before? Asks Jet.

Once, when I was a different man said Iroh.

I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance said Jet,

That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances said Iroh.

* * *

Scene change.

Everyone single file said Katara,

Bending aside the water in her path, Katara descends down below the water level, lifting up walls of water to either side. As everyone falls in behind her, a capsule of air forms around them.

Aang I need help said katara.

What is that thing? Asks Katara.

I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass said Raiden.

Suki, you know about giant sea monsters. Make it go away said Sokka.

Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert said, Suki.

Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you said Sokka.

Sokka said Katara.

I'll distract him. Katara, Raiden get everyone across said Aang.

Aang opens his flyer and swoops off as the serpent recovers and snakes after him.

Katara begins casting a path made of ice across the lake surface, running forward to connect it to the far shore.

Urging the others past her, Katara watches Aang elude the serpent in the distance.

She hops onto the water, forms a pontoon of ice around her feet, and propels herself toward the fight.

Katara wait said Raiden.

When Aang races past her, the enraged Serpent close behind, she begins to freeze ice around the passing monster's midsection.

With a twist of its body, the Serpent bursts free, turning back to chase Katara the opposite direction.

Toph, come on. It's just ice said Raiden.

Actually, I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see said Toph.

Ok, I'm coming said Toph.

You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice said Sokka.

It's hard to ignore said Toph.

Toph hurry I can't hold the bridge for too much longer said Raiden.

You're almost there said Sokka.

Help! I can't swim said Toph.

I'm coming Toph said Raiden.

The goes into a bending stance but Suki dives in.

Oh Raiden, you saved me said Toph.

Actually, it's me said, Suki.

Oh...well...heheh. You can go ahead and let me drown now said Toph.

Aang, Raiden, and Katara are shown circling the Serpent at tremendous speed, stirring up an irresistible whirlpool that holds it helpless.

The spinning monster's neck cracks like a whip against the cliff-side, and it slinks off into the depths. Walking up a rise, the others cheer as Aang flies by with Katara.

There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se said Sokka.

 **Ying:** Oh no!

What's wrong? Asks Sokka.

 **Ying:** The baby's coming!

What! Now! Can't you hold it in or something? Said Sokka.

Sokka, Calm down. I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home said Katara.

This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real... human... Thing said Sokka.

It's called a baby, and I helped to deliver plenty of those too. Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one, Raiden heat the water said Katara.

* * *

Scene change.

You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were. You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will said Jet.

I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path said Zuko.

* * *

scene change

You're doing great Ying. Sokka! Where's that water? Get ready to push. One, two, three...PUSH said Katara,

It's a girl said Sokka.

So, you want to go see the baby? Asks Toph.

Or are you going to faint like an old lady again? Asks Raiden.

No no, I'm good this time said Sokka.

Aang, you have to come see this said Katara.

She sounds healthy said Toph.

She's beautiful said Katara.

It's so...squishy looking said Sokka.

 **Than:** What should we name her?

 **Ying:** I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something.

I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me... hopeful again said Aang.

 **Ying:** I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope.

 **Than:** That's a perfect name. Hope.

* * *

Scene change.

I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa...and how I feel about you said Aang.

I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do Aang.

Good luck said Raiden.

See ya in the big city said Sokka.

Say hi to that big fuzzball for me said Toph.

You'll find him Aang said Katara,

I know. Thank you Katara said Aang.

You ready Momo? Asks Aang.

They take off.

Sokka, It's been really great to see you again said, Suki.

Whoa, hold on. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye? Asks Sokka.

I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely. But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors said, Suki.

So you came along to protect _me_? Asks Sokka.

Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking, and saying things, I just got carried away and before I knew it I said, Suki.

You talk too much said Sokka.

Both begin kissing passionately. Suki slips her arms around Sokka's neck

* * *

scene change

Aang and Momo swooping over an open desert towards the outer wall, nearly disappearing into the distance.

Finally reaching the wall's summit, they perform a backward loop and glide in for a landing. Aang, with Momo riding on his shoulder, looks serenely out over the wall.

Turning to look back, the Avatar's expression changes to shock and dismay.

Vehicles are kicking up a huge dust cloud. Various shots show us two groups of Fire nation tanks, dwarfed by the monolithic drilling machine they flank.

Sorry Momo, Appa's gonna have to wait said Aang/


	13. Chapter 13

to those who read the white prince i am rewriting it because i thought of a better plotline


End file.
